Dulce adicción
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Despertó una necesidad dentro de ella… Cedric tenía un éxito más allá de sus sueños. Podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, pero sólo hay una en la que no puede dejar de pensar. Su amor de la infancia, Fleur. Pero ahora ella pertenecía a otro…
1. ARGUMENTO

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**A**__**r**__**g**__**u**__**m**__**e**__**n**__**to**_

**Despertó una necesidad dentro de ella…**

Cedric tenía un éxito más allá de sus sueños. Podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, pero sólo hay una en la que no puede dejar de pensar. Su amor de la infancia, Fleur.

Nunca había olvidado su primera experiencia con el amor inocente y el deseo que los consumió, o el dolor que llevó sobre ella.

**_P__e__r__o __a__ho__r__a __e__ll__a __p__e__r__t__e__n__e__c__í__a __a __ot__r__o_…**

Su roce con la sumisión hace tanto tiempo despertó un anhelo en Fleur que la llevó a caminar por el borde más oscuro del deseo. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer que estaba a gusto con su sexualidad y no se disculpaba por necesitar a un hombre dominante. Cuando Cedric la encontró de nuevo, se sintió destruida por pertenecer a otro. El Amo actual de Fleur se compromete a dársela a Cedric durante un breve período, pero luego debe volver a su cuidado. Y aunque Cedric está de acuerdo con el trato, sabe que nunca será capaz de dejar ir de nuevo a Fleur…


	2. CapítuloUno

**Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste**

* * *

_**P**__**a**__**r**__**te **__**U**__**no**__**:**__**Remus**_

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**U**__**n**__**o**_

_**CEDRIC POV**_

Su risa fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Vibrante y brillante. Tan efervescente y llena de alegría sin límites que le detuvo y no podía recordar lo que había estado pensando unos momentos antes.

Se dio la vuelta, buscando la fuente de esa música cautivadora. Y entonces pensó que la había oído antes.

Cuando era mucho más joven.

Toda una vida atrás. Fleur.

El recuerdo de ella todavía tenía el poder de hacerle sentir dolor.

Tanta pena. Culpa. Ilusiones. Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de poder volver a intentarlo.

No había pensado en ella desde hacía algún tiempo. No porque se hubiera caído de su mente, sino porque había querido dejar de pensar en la hermosa y tímida muchacha de dieciocho años que había significado el mundo para él cuando tenía veinte años.

Todavía le hacía daño recordarla años más tarde.

Recordar los errores que había cometido. Cómo le había hecho daño a ella, cuando era la última cosa que había querido hacer nunca o que hubiera deseado.

Echó un vistazo al interior del restaurante, sus ojos agudos revisaron cada mesa. Pero no pudo encontrar la fuente de la carcajada, ni tampoco escucharla de

nuevo.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó Draco Malfoy.

Cedric se volvió a su amigo, y compañero de mesa, y echó una mirada de disculpa en dirección de Hermione Malfoy .

—No, nada. Sólo pensé que oí… me recordó a alguien que conocí una vez.

Draco deslizó su mano por el brazo de Hermione y recogió su copa de vino. Su toque nunca se alejaba de su esposa. Su ahora embarazada esposa. Si Draco había sido posesivo antes, y era prohibitivamente posesivo de Hermione, lo era aún más desde que ella estaba redonda por su hijo.

Los dos compartían una relación poco tradicional.

Hermione se había sometido a la dominación de Draco, dentro y fuera del dormitorio. Era una relación que hacía que Cedric los envidiara, de manera peligrosa.

Pasar el tiempo con la pareja, que llamaba amigos, le hizo afrontar sus errores del pasado. Le hizo darse cu

enta de que si sólo hubiera sido más cuidadoso y consciente en el pasado, podría disfrutar ahora mismo de una relación como la que ellos tenían, con una mujer que había amado con todo lo que tenía.

Pero le había hecho daño a ella con su impaciencia e ignorancia.

Desde entonces había encontrado a muchas mujeres en los años posteriores. Mujeres que eran hermosas, sumisas, complacientes a someterse a él de una forma permanente, pero ninguna había capturado su corazón como Fleur.

Una mujer que no podía tener.

Hasta hace poco no había hecho más que tocar o preparar a mujeres que frecuentaban The House, el exclusivo club sexual para socios, que poseía Draco Malfoy. Cedric era un invitado frecuente. Draco confiaba en el. Sólo a él había confiado a Hermione, su esposa querida, e incluso entonces, su papel fue sólo para prepararla.

Sólo con Ginny se permitió a sí mismo hacerse más íntimo, tener realmente sexo y abrirse a sí mismo al placer de tener a una mujer sometida a su toque y orden. Pero una parte de él se dio cuenta de que Ginny le había recordado a Fleur. Y Ginny pertenecía a Blaize, otro de sus amigos, uno que compartía con Draco.

Todas las mujeres con las que se había permitido suavizarse pertenecían a otros hombres. Tal vez por eso estuvo dispuesto a disfrutar con ellas, porque sabía que no eran ninguna amenaza para su corazón o alma.

— ¿Está la comida a tu gusto, Hermione mía?—Preguntó Draco. Hermione sonrió.

—Es divina. Sólo lamento no poder comer más. Juro que este niño está envuelto alrededor de mi estómago, apretando por todo lo que vale la pena. No puedo comer más que una pequeña cantidad a la vez, y luego me da hambre. ¡El resultado es que estoy comiendo todo el día!

Draco se rió entre dientes y levantó un vaso de agua antes de presionarlo suavemente en sus labios.

—Tienes que comer. No has dormido bien últimamente.

Nuestro hijo te está desgastando. Las calorías te darán más energía.

—O sólo me harán gorda y perezosa—Refunfuñó Hermione.

— ¿Todavía no quieres saber el sexo?—Preguntó Cedric, tratando de mantener una conversación educada. Pero se sacudió y la risa había abierto la puerta de su pasado y que trataba de mantener cerrada en todo momento.

Una mirada melancólica entró en los ojos de Hermione. Era una mujer hermosa. Con unos sorprendentes ojos castañosy un pelo castaños brillante. Había estado atraído por ella también, aunque nunca había cuestionado nunca su pertenencia a Draco. Pero otra vez, había algo en ella que le había recordado su amor de juventud, y con frecuencia se veía incapaz de apartar la mirada de Hermione. Y deseaba no haberlo estropeado tanto con Fleur, para poder haber envejecido con ella. Cedric podría haber sido más prudente. La podría haber dirigido como Draco lo había hecho con Hermione. Tal vez así Fleur todavía estaría con él ahora. Suya.

Hermosa, sumisa, su tesoro.

—Hay días en los que realmente quiero saber—Dijo.

Echó un vistazo a Draco y sonrió. —Hice prometer a Draco que no me dejara derrumbar aunque él desea mucho saber si vamos a tener un niño o una niña.

Realmente quiere una chica. No me importa, y tal vez por eso quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Otra chica en el redil sería entretenido—Dijo Cedrc.

—Supongo que Draco será tan malo como Blaize cuando se trate de su hija.

Hermione hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios, ¿no lo sabes? Está amenazando con hacerme llevar uno de esos malditos portabebés, con los que Blaize va desfilando por ahí—Dijo Draco con sequedad.

—Ha perdido su maldita cabeza desde que Mia nació.

Cedric soltó una risita.

—Recordaré esta conversación cuando tu propio hijo haya nacido. Tú eres demasiado sobreprotector con Hermione ya. No me puedo imaginar que vayas a ser menos que eso con el bebe. Especialmente si tienes una hija.

—Tal vez, pero eso no significa que lo vaya a llevar veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana—Dijo Draco enigmáticamente.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y pasó sus dedos sobre la mano de Draco. Cedric le guiñó un ojo a ella como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con su evaluación

privada.

La risa volvió a sonar en la distancia otra vez, enviando escalofríos que llegaron hasta su cuello. Esta vez reaccionó mucho más rápido y se volvió de golpe, con su mirada clavada en la fuente.

Finalmente, la vio.

Todo su aliento le abandonó, de una forma desigual. Ella estaba de espaldas, razón por la cual no había sido capaz de encontrarla la primera vez. Podía ver solo una indirecta de su perfil. Piel suave, blanca, cremosa, que parecía llamarlo a tocarla. Una cascada de pelo rubio caía hacia abajo por su espalda, yendo tan abajo, que perdía la pista de ello.

Era menuda. Sus facciones eran delicadas. Cuando se volvió, alcanzó a ver la delgada columna de su cuello, pero entonces ella alcanzó y tiró su pelo sobre un hombro, dejando al descubierto toda la extensión de su espalda.

El vestido era sin espalda, y se quedó inmóvil cuando su mirada se clavó en el tatuaje que tenía allí.

No podía respirar. Sus dedos se cerraron y se abrieron mientras miraba fijamente, clavando los ojos.

Casi con miedo, levantó la mirada a su hombro derecho, justo sobre el omóplato. ¿Todavía estaría allí?

¿Los años habrían sido amables y habrían disminuido el recordatorio de su inexperiencia?

No podía decirlo desde esta distancia. O tal vez no quería que estuviera allí. Una cicatriz. La evidencia del cuidado que no había tenido con una mujer que había confiado en él con el corazón y cuerpo.

Fleur.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Era ella. El tatuaje era inconfundible. Delicado y femenino. Justo como ella.

Una enredadera de flores en la parte baja de

su nuca. La había remontado muchas veces con sus dedos, su boca y su lengua.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, el hombre que estaba sentado con Fleur se levantó y le tendió la mano a ella. Ella la tomó con gracia y se levantó de su asiento. El asimiento del hombre era posesivo e íntimo, una señal clara de que la consideraba suya.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, donde podía verla totalmente, Cedric vio la amplia banda de plata que rodeaba su cuello. Fue un puñetazo en su estómago, y sólo podía mirar fijamente, tan atontado que no podía respirar.

Conocía el significado de esa pieza de joyería. No era un adorno, aunque le quedara maravillosamente y llamara la atención hacia sus delicados rasgos.

Era un signo de propiedad.

Un regalo de un Amo a un sumiso.

Hermione llevaba un símbolo así, pero el suyo era una banda que rodeaba la parte superior de su brazo. A Draco no le gustaban los collares. Los encontraba humillantes. Cedric estaba de acuerdo.

Una oleada de celos, y cólera, que subió a través de sus venas y que le tomó completamente por sorpresa.

El hombre puso su brazo protectoramente alrededor de Fleur, y ella le sonrió cuando caminaron hacia la salida.

El poder emanaba del hombre, un adversario digno.

— ¿Lo conoces?—Preguntó Cedric con urgencia, echando un vistazo rápidamente hacia atrás a Draco.

La mirada de Draco subió, su ceño fruncido por la confusión.

—El hombre de allí, con la mujer francesa. Están saliendo ahora mismo.

—Por qué crees que sé quién…—Draco frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante. —Sí, lo sé, en realidad.

— ¿Quién es él?—Exigió Cedric.

—Ha visitado The House antes, pero no a menudo.

Prefiere mantener su privacidad.

— ¿Quién es?—Preguntó Cedric de nuevo, su impaciencia quemando nerviosamente bajo su piel.

—Remus Lupin.

— ¿Cuál es su historia? ¿Está en la escena o es sólo alguien que está jugando el juego?

—Es serio—Dijo Draco lentamente. —Su experiencia fue comprobada o no habría sido admitido en The House. Es rico. Un hombre de negocios exitoso. Posee varios clubes, tanto en Londres como en Paris. Creo que recientemente abrió uno en Las Vegas. Pasa mucho tiempo allí, pero tiene residencias en Londres y Paris, también.

— ¿Alguna vez la has visto a _e__ll__a_en The House?

—Preguntó Cedric. ¿Qué tan cerca había estado durante todo este tiempo? ¿Apenas se habían perdido uno al otro? ¿Había estado ella presente en el lugar que él frecuentaba?

Su pulso se afianzó y se puso de pie, con el impulso de ir tras ella tan fuerte que casi estaba en movimiento cuando Draco habló de nuevo.

—Siéntate, Cedric. No hagas una escena. Te diré lo que sé.

A regañadientes, Cedric volvió a tomar asiento, pero miró a la pareja hasta que desapareció de su vista.

— ¿Quién es ella?—Preguntó Hermione, con un tono bajo.

Ella colocó la mano en su brazo, un gesto de consuelo que apreciaba, a pesar que le tomaba todo lo que tenía no retirarle la mano y salir corriendo detrás de Fleur.

Fleur.

Dios. No lo podía creer. Ella estaba allí. Y pertenecía, _r__e__a__l__m__e__n__te_pertenecía, a otro hombre. Había un sello de propiedad claro, para que el mundo lo viera. Ni siquiera podía conseguir que su mente lo creyera.

Nunca se había imaginado que Fleur habría pasado de su experimentación fracasada a una relación de sumisión.

Celos. Cólera. Rabia. Emoción.

El deseo comía sus entrañas hasta que su estómago se revolvió, y la comida que había comido se convirtió en un puño gigantesco.

—Cuéntame—Jadeó en dirección a Draco. Haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Hermione, por el momento.

Tenía que saber todo lo que pudiera de Fleur.

Draco con calma tomó un sorbo de vino, casi como si estuviera tratando de infundir un poco de calma a Cedric.

—No la he visto en The House. Pero hace bastante tiempo desde que no veo a Remus. No es muy activo en la escena, o en demostraciones públicas para el caso.

— ¿Con quién lo viste?—Soltó entre los dientes Cedric.

—No trae sus sumisas al club. Cuando le vi por última vez, sólo estaba allí para observar. Es muy privado. Sólo tiene una mujer en un momento dado. Es leal y exigente por igual, pero sus relaciones no son permanentes.

Cedric frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es un jugador?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca tuve esa impresión. He hablado con él antes.

Tomé unos tragos con él. Encuentra la comodidad con las mujeres bajo su cuidado. Lo más interesante es que es completamente fiel a su sumiso. Sin embargo, ha preguntado discretamente antes por hombres para su mujer. Creo que le gusta mirar.

Quizás hasta participar. Pero él mismo sólo tiene sexo con la mujer que está a su cargo.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes todo eso?—Exigió Cedric.

Cristo, ¿cómo si quisiera imaginar a Fleur con otros hombres, mientras el bastardo miraba? Era un hipócrita ardiendo. No estaba tan enojado que no reconocía la flagrante hipocresía que había en su cólera.

Había tenido sexo con una mujer que pertenecía a otro hombre. Lo había permitido con Ginny en más de una ocasión a instancias de Blaize.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos hablado de vez en cuando. Ha preguntado para pedir recomendaciones.

La frente de Hermione se arrugó.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir delicadamente que has estado con alguna de sus mujeres?

Draco sonrió y perezosamente dirigió sus dedos sobre su hombro.

—No, Hermione mía. De todo el mundo, deberías saber que no comparto. Incluso a la mujer de otro hombre. No aparto la vista por la práctica. Sin embargo, no es para mí.

—Necesito volver a verla—Dijo Cedric con fuerza.

—Yo… _t__e__ng__o_… que verla.

— ¿Es importante para ti?—Preguntó Hermione, su mirada estudiándolo atentamente.

—Ella era todo para mí.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—Me lo preguntaba.

Cedric le envió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Seamos realistas. Tú has tenido tu selección de hermosas mujeres, dispuestas a todo, pero que se lanzan a tus pies—Dijo Draco con sequedad. —Y sin embargo, las has rechazado a todas. Eso habla de un hombre cuya atención se encuentra en otra parte.

—Le hice daño—Dijo en voz baja. —Era joven, arrogante y estúpido. Abusé de su confianza. Ella se entregó a mí. Creyó que no le haría daño. Y se lo hice.

La cara de Hermione se arrugó en compasión. Draco simplemente le devolvió la mirada, en silencio.

—Tengo que saber cómo encontrarla—Dijo Cedric.

—Tengo que verla. Draco suspiró.

—Puedo invitar a Remus a The House. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. No puedo darte nada más. Es muy privado. Tal violación sería imperdonable para él.

—Entonces invítale. Asegúrate absolutamente que trae a Fleur—Gruñó Cedric.

—Revolveré toda esta maldita ciudad si tengo que hacerlo.

Draco dirigió su mirada a Cedric.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer si Remus viene?

—No le sé aún. Pero estoy malditamente seguro que no voy a quedarme sentado y no hacer nada. Tengo que verla. Maldita sea, ella era mía.

—Y sin embargo no la conservaste—Contestó Draco.

Cedric se estremeció ante el recordatorio. No, no la había conservado. Y nunca había encontrado a nadie que pudiera ocupar el mismo lugar en su corazón.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**D**__**o**__**s**_

Fleur pov

—De rodillas.

Fleur se deslizó con gracia sobre sus rodillas, los muslos abiertos, los labios entreabiertos, las manos con las palmas apoyadas sobre sus piernas.

Esperaba pacientemente a la siguiente orden de Remus, su mirada entrenada en línea recta.

—Estabas tan hermosa esta noche, Fleur.

Pero tú siempre eres bella y elegante. No tengo ninguna queja en ese aspecto.

—Gracias, Remus.

—Como recompensa, te dejo elegir el instrumento de esta noche.

—Tu mano—Dijo sin vacilar.

Sonrió y pensó que le gustó su elección.

—Dime por qué.

—Me gusta tener la huella de tu mano en mi piel. Es un recordatorio de que te pertenezco. Que me posees.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Abre tu boca. Más amplia. Sin dientes. Si tus dientes me tocan, serás castigada.

Las palabras fueron dichas más por efecto que como una verdadera advertencia. La excitación creció, aguda y dolorosa, dentro de ella.

Sabía cómo sus palabras avivarían su deseo. Por encima de todo, le gustaba del beso dulce del dolor

cuando le parecía adecuado dárselo.

Si no fuera disciplinada, pasaría sus dientes a través de la rígida longitud, pero no jugaba. Ningún pretexto tonto de desobediencia, para que la castigara. Ambos tenían necesidades, y cumplían las del otro perfectamente.

Se suponía que de alguna manera Remus sentía cariño por ella. La emoción tenía poco que ver con su relación. Él le daba algo mucho más poderoso que el amor. Le proporcionaba la seguridad y el consuelo. La protegía, y, a cambio, ella le daba su sumisión, su total obediencia y su respeto.

Su polla se deslizó sobre sus labios y luego sobre su lengua Saboreó el primer estallido de almizcle e inhaló su olor masculino. Era más áspero esta noche, no tan paciente como lo era habitualmente.

Empujó profundamente, manteniéndose allí hasta que su pecho quemó. Luego se retiró y ella aspiró un profundo aliento. Él enmarcó su cara en sus manos y deslizó sus dedos alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza hasta que se enredaron en su cuero cabelludo. Entonces empujó otra vez, esta vez más duro.

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de que lo rozara con sus dientes.

Quería castigarla. Estaba en ánimo para ello esta noche. Quería ejercer el dominio sobre ella, empujando sus límites. Durante un momento consideró ceder y permitir que sus dientes mordieran, pero no quería eso tampoco.

Era su Amo, sí, pero no quería a una mujer débil o una que se sometiera demasiado fácilmente a sus silenciosas demandas. Sí, era absolutamente obediente. Pero sólo ante las órdenes expresas. Si quería castigarla, lo haría, pero no sería una conquista fácil para él.

Se relajó más alrededor de su impresionante contorno, y permitió que él se deslizara más profundo en su garganta. Hizo un sonido que era una mezcla de aprobación y frustración. Él no quería ceder.

Y por esa razón, retuvo su liberación por más tiempo que de costumbre. Era áspero, implacable, y no mostró ninguna piedad. Decidió a empujarla más allá de sus límites, y ella decidió mostrarle que no tenía ninguno.

Deliberadamente, ella se olvidó de todo, salvo la tarea que tenía entre sus manos. Vencerle.

Murmurando una maldición, apretó sus manos sobre su cabeza y eyaculó en su garganta, obligándola a tragar cada gota. Cuando finalmente la soltó, ella se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones, aturdida por el cambio de poder.

Remus respiró con dureza cuando lentamente se retiraba de su boca. Su agarre se suavizó y deslizó sus dedos hacia atrás a lo largo de las líneas de sus pómulos, antes de limpiar el semen de sus labios.

—Tan ferozmente determinada—Murmuró.

—Me pregunto que tomaría romper esa determinación.

Fleur no se estremeció porque sabía que Remus no lo haría. No tenía interés en romperla.

Finalmente se aburriría con ella como se había aburrido con las anteriores que había poseído. Y cuando sucediera, estaría a la deriva de nuevo.

La veía como un desafío. Sabía sin falsa modestia que le intrigaba más que las mujeres anteriores que había poseído. No fue intencional.

Ella era sólo quién era. Sabía lo que quería y lo que ella necesitaba. No tenía nada que demostrar. No estaba interesada en impresionar a su amo. Ella sólo hacía lo que tenía que hacer para que sus necesidades fueran satisfechas. Complacer al hombre al que se entregaba _e__r__a_una necesidad.

Extendió una mano hacia ella, y aceptó la orden muda. La ayudó a levantarse y luego la condujo hasta el sillón de suave cuero donde la mayor parte de su placer y dolor era repartida.

Se colocó en el asiento, todavía desnudo, sus musculosas piernas abiertas. Su pene estaba semi-erecto. Grueso y largo, extendiéndose por la parte superior de su muslo, y ella lo miró, de pronto alcanzada por el impulso de tenerlo profundamente dentro de su cuerpo, tomando, exigiendo.

Lo más probable es que lo empujara en su culo después de que se lo zurrara.

Tiró de ella entre sus piernas, permitiendo que sus manos acariciaran su cuerpo, vagando sobre sus curvas, hasta ahuecar sus plenos pechos.

Sus pechos eran una fuente de fascinación para él. Ella era delgada. Caderas escasas, vientre plano, piernas delgadas. Estaba construida de forma ligera y delicada, y a él le encantaba esa sensación de fragilidad en ella que escondía un corazón de acero.

Sin embargo sus pechos eran grandes y regordetes, una contradicción con el resto de su figura por otra parte infantil.

Él jugó con sus pezones, tirando suavemente de ellos hasta que estuvieron duros y puntiagudos.

Pero él no hacía lo que ella quería. No los tomó en su boca y chupó.

—Me alegro que eligieras mi mano.

La dobló, colocándola de modo que estaba a través de su regazo, con la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Pasó su pierna sobre la parte posterior de sus rodillas y luego frotó su mano sobre sus nalgas.

Ella se estremeció y él se rió entre dientes suavemente. Le gustaba sacar su placer. Jugar con ella sin piedad. Era duro. No había dudas en eso. Era implacable, incluso. Pero era justo, y un amante generoso. Él sabía lo que le gustaba a ella y nunca dudaba en darle lo que necesitaba.

Si acaso sus necesidades no hubieran estado tan estrechamente alineadas, tal vez la cosa sería diferente. Tal vez no sería tan generoso como era. Pero ellos anhelaban las mismas cosas. Él tomando su placer, estimulaba al suyo propio.

El golpe de su mano contra ella por detrás, la sobresaltó de sus sensuales pensamientos. El fuego lamió su espalda cuando al primer golpe, siguieron uno tras otro en rápida sucesión.

Alternó extender sus dedos y mantenerlos firmemente unidos por lo que la sensación era diferente cada vez que golpeaba su carne.

Gimió y se removió en su asimiento fuerte sobre ella, hasta que fue incapaz de moverse, y él sólo consiguió aumentar su deseo.

Esto era lo que anhelaba por encima de todo.

La sumisión completa en el dominio de un hombre.

Saber que no tenía más remedio que aceptar lo que fuera que él quería hacer con ella. El conocimiento era oscuro y agudo. Haciéndola patinar a lo largo de esa línea de lo prohibido, donde era tan fácil caer en la oscuridad completa.

¿Hasta dónde iría? ¿Hasta qué punto le permitiría a Remus que fuera? Nunca había respondido a esa pregunta. Nunca se había entretenido permitiendo que las cosas fueran tan lejos.

Confiaba en Remus. Implícitamente. Pero tal vez incluso ni siquiera él mismo confiaba en ir más allá de los límites fuertemente controlados que habían erigido.

Él siguió repartiendo la zurra, pero era una palabra absurda que de ninguna manera describía la danza que realizaban. Esto no era un castigo físico a un sumiso indisciplinado. Esto era tan sexual, como follar, más poderoso que besarse.

Aquí era donde ella conseguía su punto alto. Donde ella se ponía tan bombeada en la lujuria, que, literalmente, le dejaría llevarla dondequiera que quisiera ir.

Era apenas consciente cuando la empujó al suelo, inclinando su mejilla en la alfombra y manteniendo su cabeza gacha, con la mano enredada en su pelo.

La montó, áspero, crudo, posesivo, como si fuera una hembra en celo. Empujó primero en su coño y luego arrastró su polla por la costura de su culo. Con su mano libre, aplicó una generosa cantidad de lubricante, pero esta noche no quería incluso eso. Lo quería brusco. Quería que le hiciera daño. Ansiaba la mordedura áspera del dolor cuando se abriera paso por delante de su apertura poco dispuesta.

Su mano apretó su pelo y gruñó bajo en su garganta.

—Ábrete para mí. Deja que tome lo que es mío.

Como él sabía que lo harían, las palabras la enviaron por encima del borde. Ella se arqueó, desesperada por su posesión. Encajó su polla en el apretado anillo y empujó con fuerza.

Ella gritó pero él tiró de su pelo hasta que se calmó.

—Eso es—Dijo con una voz ronca, baja.

—Guarda silencio y tómalo. Eres mía, Fleur.

Nunca olvides esto. Soy tu dueño.

Se impulsó dentro de ella y se mantuvo profundamente, ahuecando sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

Ella se estremeció. Todo su cuerpo temblaba cuando luchaba contra el orgasmo que se construía como un huracán.

Él se rió y alcanzó debajo para presionar la palma de su mano en su vientre. Deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo a la unión de sus piernas y ligeramente tocó su clítoris.

Ella apretó sus dientes, cerró los ojos y se esforzó por controlar su reacción.

Él era un maestro en conocer su cuerpo. Saber lo que le gustaba. Sabía cómo hablarle, que palabras la excitaban. Como tomarla con fuerza. Cuando ser áspero y cuando ser suave.

Sus dedos se deslizaron aún más abajo, jugando con la entrada de su coño. La tocó más o menos al ritmo que su polla se movía profundamente dentro de su culo. Entonces se retiró, arrastrando esa enorme erección sobre la carne hinchada.

Ella gimió de nuevo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—No, Fleur, no puedes correrte todavía. Voy a follarte por un buen rato y vas a ser una buena chica, y vas a tomarlo mientras follo tu culo, y lo seguirás tomando hasta que yo te diga que puedes correrte.

Y luego llenaré tu culo con mi semen y me pedirás más.

Y lo haría. Ella cerró sus ojos. Le pediría que no se detuviera nunca. Se había corrido dentro de ella y luego volvería a follarla hasta que el líquido caliente corriera por sus piernas. Y le encantaría cada maldito minuto de ello.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz 


	4. CapítuloTres

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o**__**T**__**r**__**e**__**s**_

**_FLEUR POV_**

Fleur se estiró y miró el reloj. Hizo una mueca. Ya era hora para un descanso. Remus insistía en que no trabajara hasta que la excluyera de todo lo demás. Eso le molestaba a veces, pero el hecho era, que si él no interfería, ella se olvidaba de comer, no dormiría y trabajaría sin descanso hasta derrumbarse.

Y bueno, estaba bastante en contacto con su parte femenina que quería y necesitaba saber que él adoraba cuidar muy bien de ella. Necesitaba eso.

Dejó el lápiz con el que había hecho los esbozos preliminares, y empujó con cuidado sus dibujos en una pila ordenada y cerró su cuaderno de dibujo para que el peso impidiera caerse.

Las fechas límites tenían poco significado para ella. Una vez que estaba inspirada en la historia que quería contar, y las imágenes empezaban a bailar por su mente, se veía obligada a trabajar hasta que su libro estaba completo. A menudo eso significaba terminar muy por delante de la fecha límite. Era una enfermedad, esta compulsión para estar a tiempo. Pero era quién era, y eso servía bien en su carrera como autora de libros para niños.

Isabelle Cour. Solo utilizo su segndo nombre y una variacion a su apellido.

Parecía ligero, divertido, y al mismo nivel de los niños para los que escribía.

Se levantó de su mesa y se frotó distraídamente un tirón de su cuello. Cuando alzó la vista, para su sorpresa, Remus estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, su mirada perezosa acariciando suavemente sobre su cuerpo.

Él no venía a menudo a su estudio. Era el único lugar que era de ella.

Había sido proporcionado por él, y le había insistido en que ella fuera capaz de mantener su privacidad allí. En cualquier otro sitio de la casa, ella era de él.

No había ninguna privacidad. Le pertenecía, y él podía inmiscuirse a voluntad. Pero este era su lugar de trabajo, y el sitio para estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Estaba fuera de los límites de él, una condición que él mismo había puesto en el lugar.

Se quedó quieta, insegura de lo que él quería que hiciese.

Se apartó del marco y entró en el estudio, sus manos se metieron en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Estaba descalzo, como normalmente lo estaba en su casa. Para un hombre tan rico y educado como era, en su santuario privado era una criatura que anhelaba la comodidad, por lo general iba en vaqueros gastados, una camiseta, y a veces chanclas.

—Hemos recibido una invitación—Dijo cuándo se paró delante de ella.

Ella arqueó una ceja. No conocía a nadie aquí. Ella y Remus se habían conocido en su club nocturno de Las Vegas hacía un año. Ella había estado de mal humor porque su última relación había sido un desastre completo y se había convertido en una fuente inmediata de seguridad. La había llevado con él a su casa esa noche, y habían estado juntos desde entonces.

Era bastante honesta consigo misma para saber que lo había usado al principio. Y él lo sabía también y no se había molestado por ello. Se preocupaba por él ahora. De muchos modos, era su mejor amigo. La suya era una amistad muy rara, desde luego, pero funcionaba para ambos.

—Mi amigo, que posee un club privado, nos ha invitado a ambos a asistir a una reunión íntima por la noche, dentro de tres días.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tipo de club privado y qué tipo de reunión íntima? Él le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa.

—Sabes muy bien qué tipo de club. No eres estúpida, Fleur.

— ¿Conozco a ese amigo?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—La última vez que lo vi fue justo antes de irme a Las Vegas, justo cuando tú y yo nos encontramos.

— ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que… hacer… en ese encuentro íntimo?

La tocó entonces. Pasando su mano por su brazo, un gesto destinado a tranquilizarla. Y lo hizo.

—Sabes muy bien que no soy de demostraciones públicas de dominio.

Siento que no están bien, aunque nunca realmente hayamos hablado de eso. He sido contundente sobre el hecho que me parecen de mal gusto, y nos hemos ceñido a mis deseos sobre el tema. Pero dime, Fleur, ¿la idea de actuar ante otros te excita?

Ella arrugó su nariz.

—Lo que hacemos no es representar, Remus. No es una actuación. Y es… privado. Al menos hasta el punto de no ser un espectáculo público. ¿Esto es lo que quiere tu amigo?

Ella sabía que era una perversión particular de Remus mirar mientras otro hombre follaba a la mujer que poseía. Le había contado acerca de sus sumisas anteriores, y lo excitante que era mirar a otro hombre, no sólo poseyéndola, sino dominándola.

Curiosamente, nunca había invitado a otro hombre a follarla, y Fleur no podía decidir si eso la hacía feliz o la frustraba. Ella no mentiría. De alguna manera la idea de excitarlo hacía que todas sus partes femeninas cosquillearan. Había algo muy travieso y prohibido en tener al hombre que la poseía dándola a otro hombre para hacer con ella lo que deseara.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y decidió que sí, la idea realmente la excitaba. La excitaba mucho. Pero, ¿una exhibición pública de dominio? No tanto.

Odiaba la teatralidad. De alguna manera lo falso y exagerado de la demostración

de testosterona no hacía nada para ella. Le encantaba la tranquila relación que compartía con Remus.

—No, no creo que sea lo que quiere en absoluto. Creo que lo que quiere es nuestra compañía esa noche. Es muy parecido a mí. Compartimos una gran parte de los mismos gustos, pero quizás es un poco más posesivo de lo que soy yo cuando se trata de su mujer.

Sus cejas se levantaron ante eso, y le sonrió.

—Él no comparte a su mujer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Encuentro que no me importa si la situación es correcta.

—Por tanto quiere nuestra compañía, pero quiere que nos acerquemos a su club—Dijo lentamente. — ¿Por qué no invitarnos a cenar? ¿O a tomar una copa?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Por los mismos motivos que invito a hombres a mi club. Ambos somos personas a las que nos gusta nuestra privacidad, y como tal, estoy seguro que es tan quisquilloso con quién permite entrar en su santuario como lo soy yo.

Es un lugar neutral, y sin embargo, quizás más íntimo que un restaurante o un bar.

—Si deseas que te acompañe, sabes que lo haré. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Pero me gustaría saber si deseas ir o sólo lo harás porque crees que me complaces.

Frunció el ceño. Esto no sonaba propio de Remus. Era un hombre que mandaba. Era arrogante. No detestable, pero estaba muy cómodo con el manto de autoridad. Esperaba obediencia. Nunca había estado especialmente preocupado por si ella realmente deseaba acompañarlo a algún lugar.

Lo hacía parecer como un bastardo insensible. Y no era así. Si ella no se sintiera bien, o estuviera ocupada por el trabajo, no esperaba que ella se acomodara a sus deseos. Él era muy bueno para darse cuenta de sus estados de ánimo o de su salud. A menudo sabía antes que ella cuando estaba enferma.

La cuidaba de forma excelente. No tenía ninguna queja en ese aspecto.

Pero si no había ninguna razón sólida para que ella no pudiera asistir a algo que él deseaba que estuviera presente, ella iría. No le ofrecía otra opción.

—No es que tenga una preferencia en uno u otro sentido—Dijo con sinceridad. —Sabes que adoro complacerte. No conozco a ese amigo, así que obviamente no tengo ningún interés en verlo. Supongo que si hay sexo pervertido para ver, podría tentarme a estar más dispuesta a ir.

Terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, y él se rió, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Me encanta la forma desinhibida en la que eres, y cómo no pides disculpas por que te guste el sexo. Me pregunto si siquiera sabes cómo te hace deseable ante mis ojos. Hay algo intensamente atractivo en una mujer fuerte que es consciente de su sexualidad y, que además, la disfruta.

Sus mejillas se calentaron ante la inusitada alabanza. Sus ojos eran cálidos, y parecía tan suave hoy. Que la hizo querer complacerlo aún más.

—Entonces deberíamos ir. Nunca se sabe. Tal vez aprendamos algo nuevo, y después lo podamos practicar al regresar a casa—Dijo con atrevimiento.

Él tiró de ella contra él, y acarició su mano por su espalda, bajando hasta ahuecarle el culo. Adoraba que él la tocara frecuentemente. Y no sólo la tocaba, sino que era posesivo sobre ello. A menudo lo hacía tan en público, como diciéndole al mundo que le pertenecía a él. Que estaba orgulloso que le perteneciera a él.

Con su otra mano, distraídamente pasó un dedo sobre su collar de platino que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. Y entonces deslizó un dedo entre esto y su piel, y tiró enérgicamente hacia adelante, hasta que sus bocas estuvieran a un soplo de distancia.

La besó, devastando su boca hasta que sus labios estuvieron hinchados y sensibles. Después de un momento, retiró la mano, y cuidadosamente la liberó.

—Iremos. Compraré algo nuevo para que lo lleves. Tengo en mente algo matador. Puedo no querer demostrar mi dominio sobre ti en público, pero quiero que todos los hombres en ese sitio te miren con lujuria en sus ojos, y que sepan que tú me perteneces.

Ella sonrió, porque le encantaba cuando se ponía todo gruñón y posesivo.

A menudo la llevaba a sus clubes, y para todos los efectos prácticos era como si la llevara por una correa. No había una sola persona en el club que no pudiera ver claramente su sello de posesión por todas partes de ella.

Y por su parte, a ella no le importaba un comino que se supiera la naturaleza de su relación. No sentía ninguna vergüenza en absoluto porque cualquiera supiera que se sometía a Remus en todos los aspectos y que lo buscaba para su absoluta protección y cuidado.

—Ahora vamos a comer. Necesitas descansar y he invadido tus cuartos privados el tiempo suficiente. Después siento una clara de necesidad de follarte por todo lo que queda de tarde.

* * *

CHICAS ALGUIEN SABE DE UN GRUPO DE FACEBOOK DE HARRY POTTER EN ESPANOL

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz 


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**C**__**u**__**at**__**r**__**o**_

_**CEDRIC POV**_

Draco entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione y se llevó su mano a los labios. Parecía una acción tan natural y Cedric se preguntaba si Draco siquiera sabía con qué frecuencia tocaba y besaba a su esposa. Lo hacía distraídamente como si el hábito fuera tan fuerte que lo hiciera sin darse cuenta.

Hermione estaba vestida esta noche. Cedric había notado que desde que el vientre de Hermione había comenzado a hincharse y la evidencia de su embarazo era tan visible, Draco se había replegado, casi como si quisiera que nadie aparte de él viera a su esposa embarazada.

Antes, era un panorama común para Cedric al entrar en The House cuando Draco estaba presente y ver a Hermione extendida, esperando el beso del látigo. A menudo Cedric la preparaba para Draco, para el beso del látigo, atándola o sujetándola en varias posiciones.

Pero en estos días, nadie excepto Draco la tocaba, y se había vuelto sumamente discreto para mostrar a su amante. Estaba muy seguro de que no la había tocado con otra cosa que no fuera la más suave de las manos desde el inicio de su embarazo. La colmaba de afecto en público y en privado. Cedric se preguntaba si tener un hijo alteraría las prácticas de Draco permanentemente.

De hecho, de no ser porque Draco había invitado a Remus y a Fleur, y que deseaba que ella fuera su anfitriona social, dudaba que ella estuviera siquiera en The House. Entre más avanzaba su embarazo, más protector se volvía Draco con ella. Él mismo no pasaba mucho tiempo en The House estos días. Le cedió la administración a su gerente y le dio rienda suelta a Cedric para supervisar según le pareciera.

Cedric metió las manos en sus caros pantalones y miró hacia la entrada de la sala social por enésima vez desde que había llegado. Draco le había asegurado que Remus había aceptado su invitación y que estaría presente, pero su impaciencia era un demonio que respiraba y vivía dentro de él.

—Tranquilo, hombre—Murmuró Draco junto a él.

—Ve a buscar un trago. Relájate ¿Has pensado siquiera que dirás? No deseas causar una escena incómoda. No creo que esa sea la impresión que quieres causar después de no verla en tantos años.

Tampoco resultaría insultar Remus. Una sumisa es muy protectora de su amo. Si siente que le estás faltando al respeto a Remus, las cosas podrían ir mal.

—Sé todo eso—Dijo Cedric. —Puedo haber sido estúpido una vez. Pero… Draco levantó una mano en disculpa.

—Tengo fe ciega en tu conocimiento, Cedric.

O nunca te habría confiado lo que atesoro más en el mundo.

Cedric giró, considerando la sugerencia de Draco de ir por un trago y calmarse. No estaba acostumbrado a la fiereza de su estado emocional. Era calmado. Vivía su vida de forma tranquila, reflexiva. Nada lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Excepto Fleur. Siempre Fleur.

Solo ella tenía el poder de trastornarlo.

Tomó un vaso de vino y se lo llevó a la boca. El sabor era simplemente excelente. Draco tenía muy buen gusto. Gustos caros.

Suspiró y dio la vuelta, su mirada recorrió una vez más la habitación. Y entonces se paralizó.

Remus Lupin estaba parado en la puerta, Fleur a su lado.

Cedric se paralizó mirándola. No podía mirar a otro lado. Aunque siempre había sido hermosa, se había convertido en una preciosa mujer madura justo con el toque preciso de juventud en sus rasgos.

Era pequeña, siempre había sido una cosita, apenas llegándole al hombro a Remus. Su pelo rubio brillante caía sobre sus hombros y su espalda, salvaje y hermoso como ella.

Y sus ojos de un azul . Eran vibrantes, casi brillantes, incluso a distancia.

Era tan perfecta que le dolía.

Su mirada vagó sobre ella mientras Remus caminaba hacia Draco. Ella llevaba vaqueros ceñidos envolviendo sus delgadas caderas y culo. De corte bajo de forma que el anillo en su ombligo estaba descubierto y le guiñaba atrevidamente.

Su blusa apenas existía. No llevaba sujetador y el material sedoso del que estaba hecha se aferraba a las curvas generosas de sus senos. Se ataba al cuello exponiendo la espalda por completo y ese tatuaje que Cedric conocía tan bien. Él la había llevado a que se lo hicieran. Para su cumpleaños dieciocho.

Ella le sonrió a Draco cuando Remus la presentó. Brillaba. No había ninguna otra palabra para ella. Sonreía vivazmente, confiada. Ni una vez miró alrededor para ver si otros la miraban o si tenían curiosidad sobre ella. Se centraba totalmente en Remus.

Los celos hicieron un nudo en las entrañas de Cedric. Odiaba sentirlos. Era irracional. Eran una emoción inútil y estúpida que únicamente acarreaba frustración y una sensación de impotencia. No le eran familiares. Hasta ahora.

Quería que lo mirara de esa forma. Lo había hecho antes. Lo había mirado como si fuera el único hombre en el mundo.

¿Por qué ella había buscado una relación como esta? Cedric no habría imaginado que deseara siquiera una parte de este tipo de vida. Se había equivocado tanto con Fleur. No había sido nada más que un niño jugando a ser poseedor de una persona. Defraudó su confianza y era algo que aún hoy lo carcomía.

Draco lo miró, pero Cedric se congeló, incapaz de moverse viendo a Fleur. De pronto se sintió inseguro y odiaba sentirse así sobre todas las cosas.

Se consideraba un hombre seguro de sí. Había logrado el éxito pronto en la vida, guiado por la ambición que ciertamente no podía atribuirse a la inseguridad. Sus únicos traspiés habían sido con Fleur, y tal vez por eso ahora vacilaba.

Remus y Fleur se alejaron de Draco. Remus puso una mano sobre la espalda desnuda de Fleur y le dedicó una mirada de afecto, y aprobación.

Luego la guió hacia la barra. Exactamente donde Cedric estaba de pie, mirando a la única mujer que alguna vez atrapó su corazón completamente.

_**FLEUR POV**_

Fleur miró alrededor de la habitación, algo sorprendida de lo lujosa y... relajante... que parecía. Era como asistir a cualquier otro cóctel.

Quién imaginaría que este lugar se dedicaba a prácticas sexuales que no caían en el ámbito tradicional.

Draco y su esposa habían sido extremadamente amables. Hermione era elegante y definitivamente sumisa, pero era obvio que Draco la adoraba. Y verdaderamente no había nada más atractivo para ella que un hombre que claramente adorara a su mujer.

— ¿Qué te gustaría beber, Fleur?—Preguntó Remus.

Ella parpadeó y regresó de su análisis de la habitación. Fue entonces que lo vio, parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, sus ojos grises quemándola. Le devolvió la mirada en estado de shock, en alerta.

Aún después de tantos años, su corazón saltó y se le erizó la piel al recordar.

No había cambiado. Bueno, quizá eso no era totalmente cierto. Los rasgos juveniles y apuestos de sus veinte años habían sido reemplazados por la hermosa robustez de la edad. Era alto pero no tan flaco como cuando estaba con él. Había madurado.

Sólido. Fuerte.

Emanaba poder. Poder controlado. Era como si hirviera justo debajo de la superficie pero exteriormente proyectara calma y seguridad.

Se estremeció cuando su mirada la recorrió. Él también la reconoció y ella se dio cuenta de inmediato del hambre en sus ojos. Se sintió perseguida, y era una sensación deliciosa.

—Cedric.

Le salió como un susurro, apenas perceptible entre el murmullo de las voces de fondo y los trozos de conversación. Pero la escuchó.

Reconoció la dirección con un paso adelante.

—Fleur.

Ella casi gimió. Su nombre era una caricia, resbalándose de su lengua con toda la práctica que había hecho de su nombre algo cariñoso. Siempre lo había dicho como si fuera lo más especial de su mundo. Con reverencia. Con amor.

Remus repentinamente la sujetó más fuerte. Conocía ese toque.

Era posesivo. Una clara advertencia a un intruso. Era su forma de decir _m__í__a_. Era poco frecuente para Remus asumir tal postura. No era común que considerara a otro hombre una amenaza. El hecho de que lo hiciera ahora le decía claramente que la tensión eléctrica entre ella y Cedric era a leguas evidente.

—Es bueno volver a verte—Dijo tranquilamente Cedric. —Te ves preciosa. Igual que siempre.

Su corazón se contrajo y por un momento le preocupó ser incapaz de hablar. Tragó y trató de controlar el hecho de que sus rodillas temblaban con nerviosismo.

—También tú te ves bien, Cedric. ¿Cómo estás?

Era una conversación tensa, acartonada, que sólo se hizo más incómoda con cada segundo que pasaba. Remus sintió su inquietud y la atrajo aún más a la protección de su cuerpo.

—Fleur, preséntame a tu amigo—Dijo en un tono casual, despreocupado, que desmentía por completo la tensión que se sentía en sus rígidos músculos.

Fleur apartó sus ojos para mirar a Remus. Y otra vez a Cedric.

—Remus, es Cedric Diggory, un viejo amigo mío.

Cedric, te presento a Remus Lupin.

Remus no hizo intento de soltarla para poder estrechar la mano de Cedric, pero tampoco éste se esforzó más que por asentir en dirección de Remus.

—Un viejo amante—Dijo Renus, elevando la comisura de su boca.

Fleur asintió. Siempre fue sincera con Remus.

La suya era una relación abierta y honesta. Conoció a las amantes anteriores de Remus en el pasado. No trató de ocultárselas. Tampoco ella ocultaría su anterior relación con Cedric.

—Fuimos un infierno mucho más que eso—Dijo Cole sin rodeos. La ceja de Remus se arqueó y miró fríamente a Cedric.

— ¿Lo fuisteis?

—_F__u__i__mos _es la palabra clave—Dijo Fleur tranquilamente. —Cedric eligió una vida que no me incluía. Está en el pasado.

Era extraño estar teniendo esta conversación tan directa. ¿No se suponía que los encuentros con ex-amantes estaban llenos de charla tonta y clara evasión de la profundidad de la relación? ¿No se suponía que debían fingir que no se importaban el uno al otro?

—Cometí un error.

Nada de lo que dijo Cedric podría haberla conmocionado más que esto. Abrió los ojos y se paralizó contra Remus. Una acción que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre al que pertenecía.

—Entonces yo debo estar muy agradecido por tu error—Dijo Remus en una voz engañosamente suave. —Porque ella es ahora mi mayor tesoro.

Fleur miró a Remus con ojos entrecerrados, desconcertada por su declaración. Ellos simplemente no tenían ese tipo de relación. ¿La valoraba?

Absolutamente Fleur no tenía duda de ello.

Amistad. Respeto. Le ofrecía protección. Ella le daba su absoluta obediencia y sumisión. Pero nunca habían usado descripciones floridas que cayeran demasiado cerca de insinuar sentimientos más profundos.

O quizá era cuestión de postura masculina que tenía que ver enteramente con testosterona en demasía.

De pronto, no pudo soportar la tensión.

No quería que Cedric viera lo afectada que estaba por su presencia. ¡Por su admisión de que había cometido un error!

Levantó su barbilla de tal forma que pudiera mirar a Remus.

—Discúlpame. Necesito ir al tocador un momento. La soltó y depositó un beso rápido en su frente.

—Por supuesto. Estaré esperándote aquí. ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

—Algo fuerte—Dijo, sin darse cuenta de cuánto hablaba esto de su estado actual. —Tú elige.

Se alejó, sin siquiera saber dónde estaba el cuarto de baño, pero lo que le importaba era alejarse para recomponerse. Una vez en el pasillo, miró a la derecha e izquierda y escogió derecha ya que habían entrado por la izquierda y no creía que hubieran pasado un baño.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y se deslizó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se apoyó contra el tocador, sus manos sujetando el borde mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

Se veía… sorprendida. Insegura. Sus ojos tenían un aspecto desconcertado. Su pulso era demasiado rápido y la presión en su pecho cada vez era mayor.

No era como si se acordara de Cedric diariamente. Todo lo contrario.

Había hecho las paces con su ausencia hacía mucho tiempo.

_¿__E__n__se__ri__o,__Fleur__?__¿__S__e__r__á __p__or __es__o __qu__e __es__t__á__s __a__q__u__í __pa__r__a__da __t__oda __f__u__e__r__a __de __ti __m__i__s__m__a__?__¿__P__or__qué p__e__r__do__na__s__t__e __a__l __hom__b__r__e __qu__e __a__do__r__a__b__a__s __m__á__s __a__ll__á __de __l__a __r__a__z__ó__n__,__qu__i__e__n __te __d__e__jó __d__es__p__u__é__s __de __e__n__c__e__n__d__e__r __un __f__u__e__g__o __e__n __t__u __i__n__t__e__ri__or __qu__e __nun__c__a __s__e __ha __e__x__t__in__gu__i__do?_

Dejo correr el agua sobre sus manos temblorosas pero tuvo cuidado de no dañar el maquillaje ligero que se había aplicado antes de llegar. No quería que ningún signo de su perturbación fuera evidente.

Cuando finalmente logró mantener su mano sin verla temblar perceptiblemente, cerró el agua y se secó las manos.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó.

—Fleur, abre la puerta.

Había esperado que fuera Remus. Pero era Cedric parado a sólo medio metro de distancia y de repente le temblaron tanto las manos, con tanta fuerza, que no tuvo esperanza alguna de recuperar su compostura.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Max kaDaR

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o**____**C**__**i**__**n**__**c**__**o**_

FLEUR POV

Por un momento Fleur contempló negarse pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba agazapada _es__c__o__n__d__i__é__n__do__s__e _en un baño, por Dios. Abrió la puerta, se echó el cabello sobre el hombro y arqueó una ceja mirando a Cedric.

Llenaba la entrada. Grande. Ancho de hombros. Tan malditamente guapo que no podía evitar mirarlo.

El tiempo había sido extraordinariamente bueno con él. No era justo. Si existiera algo de justicia, estaría calvo, barrigón y casado con dos punto cinco hijos malcriados y una esposa que lo fastidiara diariamente.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó.

La miró un poco más, su mirada acariciándola con tanta seguridad como si lo hiciera con la mano.

—A ti, Fleur. Te quiero a ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Si no estuviera tan estupefacta, se reiría. Remus. Cedric. Ella misma. Personas al parecer francas quienes no jugaban a tímidos juegos y pretendían que nada les afectaba.

Tenía tantas cosas en la punta de la lengua, pero al final, ninguna de ellas importaba y era mejor dejarlas sin decir. No solucionaban nada. Así que en su lugar dijo una sencilla verdad.

—Incluso si yo quisiera tal cosa, pertenezco a otro hombre. No sólo le pertenezco en el sentido simbólico de tener una relación. Me posee. Soy su posesión.

Lo miró para ver si al menos parpadeaba. No lo hizo. Quizá él también había seguido el camino que habían estropeado juntos todos esos años atrás. Después de todo, estaba en un club privado para tales prácticas.

—Dijiste "incluso si lo quisiera". ¿Lo quieres, Fleur?

Ella frunció el ceño. De nuevo, no había esperado ese enfoque.

—No—Contestó honestamente. —Somos dos personas muy distintas ahora, Cedric. No podemos recomenzar simplemente porque compartimos algo especial.

No puedes regresar a mi vida después de diez años y esperar que abra los brazos.

A Cedric le brillaban los ojos y su mandíbula se tensó, ante su respuesta.

—Dime algo: Si no hubiera ningún Remus, si no le pertenecieras a otro hombre, ¿me recibirías con los brazos extendidos o estarías dispuesta a ver si todavía hay una chispa entre nosotros?

Ya había sido honesta. No tenía sentido falsear la verdad ahora. Cerró sus ojos, exhaló y luego los volvió a abrir, esperando sonar firme y tranquila.

— ¿Tal vez? Realmente no puedo contestar eso. Mi lealtad está en otro lugar. El punto es que existe un Remus. No estoy libre. Esta conversación es inútil.

— ¿Qué hay de tu corazón?—Preguntó en voz baja. — ¿En dónde está _es__o_,Fleur?

Levantó sus manos.

—Suficiente, Cedric. Esto no traerá nada bueno. Fue agradable verte.

Los años te han sentado bien. Nunca le sería desleal a Remus. Me _p__o__see_. Me complace ser suya. Soy suya por elección. _M__i_elección. No hay otro lugar en el que prefiriera estar.

—Me alegra escuchar que lo que me pertenece no se deja llevar por las palabras bonitas de otros—Siseó Remus.

Fleur saltó, dio un paso atrás y miró sobre el hombro de Cedric para ver a Remus apoyado contra la pared opuesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan condenadamente culpable?

Se frotó las manos por sus pantalones vaqueros, consternada por cómo había resultado esta noche. Simplemente no había estado preparada para ver a Cedric de nuevo después de tanto tiempo y definitivamente no para ser bombardeada por los recuerdos de ellos dos juntos y su franqueza acerca de querer... ¿Qué quería? Todo sonaba tan loco. Se veían otra vez, en algún club sexual, y ¿la quería de regreso simplemente así como así?

Se adelantó frunciendo el ceño mientras iba automáticamente al lado de Remus. Él deslizó un brazo alrededor suyo, pero era un gesto de apoyo, no un movimiento para indicar posesión al otro hombre. Lo cual agradecía. De momento no tenía ganas de estar en medio de un maldito duelo de miradas. Necesitaba respaldo y Remus lo había detectado.

Al mirar de nuevo a Cedric, Lo vio… mortificado. Pero ¿Por qué?

Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿A menos que...?

—Sabías que estaría aquí esta noche, ¿no? ¿Lo planeaste? ¿Cómo lo supiste? No estabas sorprendido de verme. No fue para nada casualidad.

La mano de Remus se apretó en su brazo y la atrajo más de cerca, como diciéndole que no se preocupara. Pero él también esperó a que Cedric contestara, sus ojos mirando fijamente al hombre que audazmente había invadido su territorio.

Tal vez sentía curiosidad. Fleur no estaba completamente segura por qué Remus dejaba que esto fuera más lejos. A veces era absolutamente hermético.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones. No percibía que estuviera enojado. No quería que se enojara.

Los labios de Cedric se contrajeron en una línea firme. Su mandíbula se tensó, lo cual solo acentuaba los fuertes rasgos de su cara. Se había ido todo indicio de inmadurez.

Era un hombre formidable. Al cual se sentía atraída absolutamente. Esa promesa de dominio. La callada fortaleza en aquellos intensos ojos.

Lo había probado. Sólo un pequeño gusto. Mezclado con inocencia juvenil. Había sido agridulce. Lo había amado tanto, pero habían sido demasiado jóvenes para saber en lo que se estaban metiendo.

—Le pedí a Draco que os invitara—Dijo a modo de admisión. —Te vi la otra noche mientras cenaba con Draco y Hermione. Supe que tenía que volver a verte. No pude alejarme...

Como lo había hecho antes.

Las palabras yacían tácitas y pesadas entre ellos. El aire era eléctrico, el silencio enervante. Ella tragó pero no pudo deshacerse del nudo repentino que estaba cerrando su garganta.

—Y sin embargo, sabías que me pertenece—Dijo Remus con suavidad.

—Fue mía primero. Remus asintió.

—Puede que así fuera, pero eres su pasado. Yo soy su futuro.

Fleur volteó a mirarlo sorprendida, pero Remus la amonestó con un breve apretón en su brazo. Era la primera vez que le daba una orden desde su llegada. Quería su silencio.

Ella bajó la vista y su agarre se aflojó despacio. Los ojos de Cedric brillaron desafiándolo.

—Eso dices tú. Pero no escuche a Fleur decir lo mismo.

Remus lo estudió un momento, con una expresión extraña.

—Interesante que hagas tal distinción. Como el único dueño de ella, en cuerpo y alma, las dos cosas son lo mismo. Lo que yo digo _e__s _lo que ella dice. Claramente eres un hombre de gustos similares y aun así esperas que refute mis palabras. ¿Tolerarías lo mismo si fuera tuya?

—Desearía que fuera feliz—Dijo Cedric con los dientes fuertemente apretados. —Incluso si no fuera conmigo.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—Dijo Remus. —La felicidad del Fleur es de suma importancia para mí.

—Entonces permítele elegir. Remus sonrió.

—Ya lo ha hecho.

CEDRIC POV

Cedric miró a Remus, el hombre que _p__o__se__í__a_a Fleur. No era un concepto extraño. Se podría argumentar que Draco era dueño de Hermione, aunque ella era dueña de su corazón, cuerpo y alma. Él le pertenecía tanto como ella era de él.

Nunca había pensado demasiado en el concepto de propiedad. Era algo que durante años había contemplado. Había visto. Había experimentado.

Aunque nunca había sido dueño de una mujer. Nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca de una como para sentirse su dueño. Pero siempre quiso poseer una.

Ahora, enfrentando a un hombre tan seguro de su propiedad, y respaldado por la misma Fleur, quien parecía bastante cómoda con la etiqueta y el sentimiento, él estaba... ¿horrorizado? ¿Consternado? ¿Frustrado?

Era un flamante hipócrita porque desde el momento que había puesto los ojos en Fleur nuevamente, lo había poseído una fuerza tan poderosa que lo estremecía. Una voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía que la reclamara. Que le pertenecía a él. Que _é__l_quería poseerla.

Quería ser capaz de mostrarle que no era el mismo chico jugando al dominio.

No cometería ahora un error tan garrafal. Nunca la lastimaría como lo había hecho cuando era joven e inexperto y sin oportunidad alguna para tantear las aguas con una chica que adoraba.

Había sido arrogante y soberbio. No necesitaba ser aleccionado y ciertamente no por otro hombre. Fleur era suya y no necesitaba instrucción en lo que a ella se refería, ¿O sí? Conocía íntimamente su cuerpo Había pasado horas explorándolo saboreándolo, poseyéndolo.

Había sido tan estúpido. Tan _e__qu__i__v__o__c__a__do_.

No podía aceptar que Fleur estuviera más allá de su alcance. Pero también sabía que las reglas eran distintas en el mundo en que vivía. El mundo en que Fleur vivía.

Asintió lentamente, pero su mirada se enganchó a la de Remus diciendo claramente: Esto no ha terminado. Ni mucho menos. Remus inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Creo que sería mejor retirarnos ahora—Dijo Remus con esa serena voz controlada. —No quiero causarle a Fleur mayor malestar. Ofréceles mis disculpas a Draco y Hermione.

Se volvió a Fleur como si le diera su permiso para hablar. Ella era una sumisa disciplinada. Tan hermosa. Elegante en su obediencia y su respeto por el hombre que la dominaba. Lo cual le dolió a Cedric.

Ella tocó el brazo de Remus como para darle las gracias y luego se volvió a Cedric.

—Fue agradable verte de nuevo, Cedric.

Le tomó a Cedric toda su compostura no acercarse y tocarla. No tomar su mano y sentir la suavidad de su palma. Girarla en la suya y besarla.

Quería frotar su mano sobre su propia mejilla y por su cuello. Sólo quería tocarla.

Deseaba sentirla contra él.

Y ahora que se giraba para marcharse. El pánico estalló en su pecho.

Se extendió a su garganta, apretando sin descanso hasta que su pulso latía rápidamente, cada latido como un martillo en sus sienes.

Remus guió a Fleur lejos y cuando ella caminó por el pasillo, Remus le extendió una tarjeta de negocios a Cedric.

Con el ceño fruncido, tomó la tarjeta. Todavía estaba sosteniéndola, mirando el nombre y los datos para contactar a Remus Lupin cuando éste dobló por el pasillo y desapareció tras Fleur.


	7. Capítulo Seis

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**Se**__**i**__**s**_

_**REMUS POV**_

Fleur no era ella misma. Remus la conocía íntimamente. Mejor de lo que había conocido a cualquier otra mujer, lo que era interesante dada la duración de su asociación. Había tenido relaciones más largas. Su año juntos de hecho era uno de sus contratos más cortos. Pero ellos encajaban bien.

Y aun así, tan bien como la conocía, también reconocía que aún había mucho que aprender de ella. Tal vez era por eso que aún lo fascinaba tanto.

La observó fruncir el ceño sobre su dibujo, morder distraídamente el lápiz, y con disgusto, arrugar el papel y lanzarlo a través de la habitación. Sí, su Fleur estaba distraída, y él sabía muy bien la fuente de su preocupación.

Si preguntara, sabía que sería sincera. Era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Era refrescantemente honesta aun cuando pensaba que él no estaría feliz con su respuesta. Aunque él nunca se molestaba por la verdad. Era una clara invitación para mentiras, y odiaba las mentiras sobre todas las cosas.

Pero no la obligaría a decirle la fuente de su distracción. Podía sentir lo inquieta que estaba y lo hacía preocuparse por su felicidad.

Suspiró, se dio la vuelta, sabiendo lo que necesitaba hacer pero al mismo tiempo renuente. Su renuencia lo intrigaba tanto como la idea de que aún no sabía todo lo que había que saber acerca de Fleur.

Parecería que en verdad tenía la capacidad de sentir celos. Esto era nuevo para él, y mientras lo reconocía por lo que era, se sentía desconcertado por ello.

Tal vez le había permitido a Fleur acercarse más de lo que quería. Pero no lo había hecho conscientemente. De alguna manera ella se las había arreglado para traspasar sus defensas y dudaba que ella si quiera lo hubiese intentado. Parecía tan feliz con el estatus de su relación como él lo estaba. O había estado.

Ahora no estaba seguro de que quería o esperaba. Y eso lo molestaba.

La pregunta era, ¿qué quería?

Caminó en silencio lejos de la puerta del estudio de Fleur, fue hacia su propio cuarto, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Tocó el mensaje que su secretaria había dejado, que llegó en medio de un día dedicado a resolver papeleo. Cedric había llamado como Remus sabía que haría.

Puso su mano sobre el auricular teléfono, mirando el mensaje por largo rato.

Entonces lo levantó y marcó el número de Cedric.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	8. Capítulo Siete

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**S**__**i**__**et**__**e**_

**_REMUS POV_**

Remus entró en el estudio de Fleur para encontrarla dormida en su escritorio. Su mejilla descansaba sobre la superficie pulida de caoba y su suave cabello estaba extendido sobre las pilas de papeles que llenaban la superficie.

La había dejado pensar durante los últimos dos días. Ella se había sumergido en el trabajo y parecía absorta en sus pensamientos aun cuando estaba lejos del trabajo y en su presencia.

Normalmente, no habría tolerado tal falta de atención. Pero se encontró incapaz de castigarla por la confusión que sentía. También se hacía cada vez más evidente que tenía una debilidad por esta mujer en particular.

Se inclinó, deslizó sus manos por debajo de su delgado cuerpo y la levantó en sus brazos. Descansó contra su pecho con un pequeño suspiro e inmediatamente se acurrucó en su agarre. Él sonrió y besó su frente mientras salía del estudio hacia el dormitorio que compartían. Una vez ahí, la dejó en la cama y empezó a desvestirla.

Ella se despertó y lo miró con ojos somnolientos mientras él deslizaba sus pantalones por sus caderas.

—Lo hice de nuevo—Masculló. Él asintió.

—Lo hiciste. Trabajaste muy duro y por mucho tiempo sin un descanso.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Ella frunció el ceño y sus labios se apretaron en concentración.

—Esta mañana. Creo.

Él arrugó la frente y ella sonrió. Se levantó para pasar sus dedos sobre su frente, peinando lejos su cabello.

Él quitó sus pantalones y miró su cuerpo casi desnudo. Solo llevaba su ropa interior. No durarían mucho. Ella tenía un cajón lleno de ropa de encaje cara porque el adoraba destrozárselas.

Recorrió hacia arriba las manos por sus piernas hasta que sus pulgares rozaron sobre el fino material que cubría su coño. Deslizó un dedo debajo de la banda, movió hacia abajo y tiró, rasgando el material en dos, los extremos revoloteando hacia los lados para dejarla desnuda a su vista.

La lágrima de diamante brilló desde su ombligo. Sobre el capullo que cubría su clítoris había un triángulo de pelo rubio, recortado y ordenado. Los labios de su coño estaban depilados. Suaves como la seda al tacto. Suaves por la cera de cada semana.

Luchaba consigo mismo en como quería hacerlo esta noche. Una parte de él ansiosa por reafirmar su dominio. Llevarla al borde de sus límites hasta que ambos estuviesen satisfechos de que él fuese dueño de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Otra parte de él quería ser gentil con ella. Bañarla de ternura. Y pedirle que descubriera sus secretos.

Esto último lo detuvo. Pedir. No demandar. De alguna manera, parecía importante que ella le dijera por propia voluntad lo que él quería saber.

Ordenaría, si. Y ella de buena gana cedería. Era perfecta en ese sentido. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan cómoda en su piel. Tan abierta. Tan… en paz.

Pero ahora pensaba en esa paz y cuanto le había costado. Su reunión con Cedric la había sacudido. Él lo había visto. Lo había sabido. No había sabido exactamente como digerir lo que había visto.

Pero sabía una cosa. Quería saber más acerca de la Fleur más joven. La Fleur que una vez le había pertenecido a Cedric Diggory, un hombre que claramente no la había olvidado en los muchos años que habían pasado desde que habían tomado caminos separados.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

Estaba recostada debajo de él, tranquila, suave. Su mirada en él. Su atención enfocada solamente en él. Se inclinó y posó un solo beso en los suaves labios de su coño y disfrutó del rápido estremecimiento que sacudió su cuerpo.

Tan sensible. Tan a tono con lo que él quería y necesitaba. Se preguntó si alguna vez encontraría a una mujer más perfecta para él. Y aun así, nunca había pensado demasiado en la permanencia de su relación. El papel de ella en su vida.

Ahora iba a hacer sólo eso, y no estaba seguro de que le gustaran las circunstancias que iban a forzar su mano.

Movió su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta que descansó sobre su costado junto a ella, su cabeza apoyada en su palma y sus ojos mirando hacia los de ella. Aun lo estaba mirándolo con extrañeza, evidentemente perpleja por su estado de ánimo.

Toco la suave piel de su mejilla y trazó una línea hacia abajo por su mandíbula.

—Háblame acerca de Cedric Diggory

No se perdió la repentina llamarada en sus ojos o la pequeña tensión de su cuerpo. Se sintió tentada a mirar a otro lado pero su disciplina no la abandonó. Mantuvo su mirada firme y fija en él.

Entonces, suspiró.

—Fuimos novios desde niños. Digo niños. Yo era joven. Solo dieciséis cuando nos conocimos. Él tenía veinte. En la universidad. Lo adoraba. Era todo lo que una chica de dieciséis años puede soñar. Atlético. Guapo. Dulce. Protector, y muy alfa. Incluso entonces sabía que quería y necesitaba un hombre fuerte. No tenía una explicación, o si quiera un nombre para eso en ese momento, pero me sentí inmediatamente atraída por él.

Remus continúo acariciando su mejilla, más para ofrecerle consuelo y dejarle saber que no estaba amenazado por la historia de su primer amor.

— ¿Intimasteis a tan temprana edad?—Preguntó. —Eso pudo haberlo metido en problemas legales serios en la mayoría, por no decir en todos los estados.

Fleur sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca me presionó para el sexo. De hecho, era firme en que esperáramos. Probablemente lo habría hecho sonar débil o beta para la mayoría de las personas, pero él era confiado, seguro de sí mismo. Todo lo que le importaba era yo, y pensaba que era muy joven para una relación sexual.

Remus asintió a regañadientes. No a muchos hombres jóvenes les habría importado si su linda novia era muy inmadura para el sexo.

—Pensé que tal vez consumaríamos nuestra relación cuando cumpliera dieciocho. Estaba ciertamente feliz a medida que mi cumpleaños se acercaba.

Habíamos estado juntos durante dos años. Él estaba a punto de graduarse de la universidad. Lo amaba. Estaba segura que era el indicado con quien quería estar sexual y emocionalmente. Pero me sorprendió al llevarme a hacerme el tatuaje en mi espalda. Mis padres eran muy estrictos y tal vez esta era otra razón por la que Cedric se contuvo y no me presionó. No quería causarme problemas con mi madre y padre. Ellos eran muy conservadores. Incluso me prohibieron perforarme las orejas hasta que cumplí dieciocho.

Él tocó su lóbulo.

—Nunca te las perforaste. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me hice un tatuaje en su lugar. Era exactamente lo que quería. Lo diseñé yo misma.

Cedric insistió en que no fuera a un sitio cualquiera, así que me llevó a la ciudad con un artista muy caro que hizo el trabajo.

Fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido. En muchas formas, no era solo un tatuaje. Era un signo de mi independencia.

Un nuevo hito en mi vida.

Hasta ahora, Remus no había visto el problema en su relación con Cedric. Parecía un chico muy decente, lo cual lo molestaba, la verdad sea dicha.

Quería, necesitaba, una razón para retractarse de la decisión que ya había tomado.

—Solo después de que el tatuaje estuvo completamente curado, hicimos el amor por primera vez. Fue tan perfecto. Fue mi primero y lo hizo tan especial para mí.

No dijo nada por un momento y aunque aún lo miraba, ya no lo veía. Estaba en otra parte. Perdida en sus recuerdos. La tristeza llenó sus ojos y de repente él no quería más que abrazarla y protegerla del dolor.

—Después de esa primera vez, nos volvimos inseparables. Cedric se hizo cargo. No en una forma negativa. Yo le di la bienvenida. Adoraba que me cuidara. Se anticipaba mis necesidades. Proveía para mí. Era como un cuento de hadas. Era precisamente lo que quería en una relación. Empezamos a hablarlo. No nos metimos en eso nada más. Sabíamos que éramos… diferentes. Era excitante. Éramos jóvenes y no estábamos seguros de cómo definir ese tipo de relación. Empezamos a experimentar. Sexualmente. Rápidamente descubrimos lo que disfrutábamos y lo que no. Aceptamos lo que nos excitaba y satisfacía emocionalmente y rápidamente descartábamos lo que no satisfacía nuestras necesidades.

De nuevo se desconectó y permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó Remus.

—Una noche las cosas fueron demasiado lejos. Fue un accidente. Él estaba usando un látigo y no tenía demasiada experiencia.

Remus hizo una mueca. Un látigo no era para manos sin experiencia.

En absoluto. Tomaba largas horas de práctica ser capaz de manejarlo sin herir a tu pareja. Él no usaba látigos. No le gustaban. Le gustaba el cuero. Fustas. Cinturones. O su propia mano. También le gustaba la madera.

Suave, madera tratada para que no hubiese posibilidad de que Fleur saliera lastimada por astillas o superficies rugosas. Entonces frunció el ceño cuando se le ocurrió algo.

La movió hasta que la cicatriz de su hombro fue visible.

Era aproximadamente de diez centímetros de largo, curvándose sobre su omoplato.

Trazó la cicatriz con su dedo y se inclinó para besarla.

— ¿Él hizo esto?

Ella tragó visiblemente y asintió.

Remus tomó su hombro, la besó de nuevo y suavemente olfateó el área levemente hinchada de carne. ¿Habría estado asustada? ¿Habría roto su confianza?

—Debió de haberte asustado.

Fleur se levantó sobre su codo y ambos quedaron a nivel.

—Ese es el asunto, Remus. No me asustó. Dolió, si. No dudes con respecto a eso. Cedric estaba devastado. Me refiero a, verdaderamente devastado. Estaba tan horrorizado de haberme lastimado. Pero yo lo amaba.

Confiaba en él. Sabía que no había sido su intención. Sabía que se cortaría el brazo derecho antes de lastimarme por propia voluntad. Yo _s__ab__í__a_todo eso.

Pero él era el que no podía superarlo.

La frente de Remus se arrugo en confusión.

—Él fue el que se alejó—Dijo Fleur suavemente, el dolor evidente en su voz.

—Le rogué. Dios, le rogué. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Creo que fue peor para mí decirle que no importaba, que lo amaba y que sabía que no había sido su intención. Hizo este comentario acerca de lo frecuente que era que las mujeres perdonaran a sus maltratadores una y otra vez, como estaban dispuestas a decir que había sido un accidente cuando eran heridas. En su mente, había cruzado una línea imperdonable y nada de lo que dijera podría hacerlo cambiar. Empezó a cuestionarse cada aspecto de nuestra relación. La manera en la que él tenía completo control y dominio. Como yo cumplía con sus deseos. Estaba preocupado de que hubiese perdido mi individualidad, de que de alguna manera me había engullido. Estaba horrorizado de haberse convertido en ese monstruo que me había sostenido en una correa tan apretada que no tenía vida fuera de él.

— ¿Se había convertido en ese monstruo?

Su negación fue inmediata y él le creyó. Ella era honesta en todas las circunstancias. Acerca de ella misma. Sus errores. Sus deficiencias. Si de verdad creía que había sido maltratada, se lo habría dicho ahora.

—Cometió un error—Fleur dijo dolorosamente. —Un error. Éramos jóvenes. No teníamos experiencia. Estábamos probando las aguas de una relación que sabíamos desafiaba las normas sociales. Decidimos juntos lo que funcionaba y lo que no para nosotros. Él y yo estábamos hundidos en la idea del dolor como placer, y cuando el dolor era demasiado antes de que anulara todo lo demás y simplemente se convirtiera en… dolor. Él siempre era tan cuidadoso y simplemente cometió un _e__rr__o__r_.

— ¿Esa fue la única marca?—Preguntó Remus. La reacción de Cedric parecía extrema, pero había sido un hombre mucho más joven y parecía que tenía un profundo sentido de responsabilidad hacia Fleur incluso desde una temprana edad. Era difícil saber si Remus se habría sentido de la misma manera si hubiese cometido un error en su juventud con una mujer por la que no se preocupara tanto como lo había hecho Cedric por Fleur.

Fleur frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

—No. Pero fue la única marca que dejó cicatriz. Mi espalda estaba marcada. La piel se rompió en tres lugares pero lo de mi hombro fue lo peor. El látigo abrió la piel y sangré mucho. Cedric me llevó a que me suturaran.

Remus la acercó, ofreciéndole su calor y la fuerza de su cuerpo. Sabía que era algo que la reconfortaba, y su tristeza lo desconcertaba. No le gustaba la mirada en sus ojos o el sonido de su voz.

Se sentía… impotente y era una sensación extraña. Nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado en absoluto.

Ella estaba llegándole. Deslizándose más profundamente dentro de él y lo encontró sorprendente. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué había en ella?

— ¿Así que se fue?—Remus finalmente preguntó.

Fleur suspiró contra él y de nuevo, su infelicidad lo golpeó como una cuerda muy profunda en su pecho.

—Al principio no. Me cuidó. Cuidaba de la herida cada día. Fue conmigo a que me quitaran la sutura. Pero no me tocó sexualmente. Ni siquiera una vez.

Se alejó cada vez más. Era como si sintiera que ya no me merecía. Era tan frustrante. Traté de hablar con él pero no podía llegarle. Mientras más trataba, más convencido estaba que tenía demasiado poder sobre mí y no era lo suficientemente responsable para asumirlo y manejarlo apropiadamente. Se culpó a sí mismo por "obligarme" a ese estilo de vida. Parecía olvidar que me había interesado igual que a él desde el principio. Era una necesidad que tenía, que reconocía, incluso antes de que nos embarcáramos en el lado sexual de nuestra relación. Pero él no lo vio de ese modo. Pensó que me había obligado a hacer algo que no quería. Que lo había hecho todo para complacerlo. Y sé que lo hago parecer un mártir y que ahora, años después, puede sonar ridículo pero tienes que entender, esto lo afectó profundamente.

—Sí, veo que lo hizo—Murmuró Remus.

—De verdad sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer para mí era alejarse, cuando de hecho eso fue lo único que me lastimó más allá de cualquier herida con látigo. Cedric me cambió. Despertó algo dentro de mí que nunca ha muerto. Es una gran parte de quien soy hoy.

—Creo que no te das a ti misma suficiente crédito—Remus dijo. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé lo que estás diciendo. Lo sé. Pero el asunto es, él es mi inicio al dominio y sumisión. ¿Habría llegado allí con el tiempo sin él? Oh si, definitivamente lo habría hecho. Era una necesidad dentro de mí que despertó. Pero con él, probé lo que es tener a un hombre que me apreciara.

Que me protegiera. Que me amara con todo lo que tenía. ¿Habría sido mi experiencia igual con otro hombre? Absolutamente no. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese escogido al hombre equivocado? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese experimentado con alguien que no se preocupara tanto por mí como Cedric? ¿O alguien no tan paciente como él, o incluso alguien que no hubiese estado dispuesto a escuchar lo que me gustaba o lo que no, lo que necesitaba y lo que no? Es por el que supe exactamente lo que quería y necesitaba en una relación, y me negué a quedarme con menos. Soy honesta con mis necesidades y deseos por él. Porque él me mostró que hay hombres que me darán exactamente lo que quiero sexual y emocionalmente.

Su discurso apasionado lo sacudió. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y se inclinaba hacia delante, su voz rota por la emoción. Esta no era una mujer que había avanzado y se había olvidado del hombre al que alguna vez le había entregado el alma.

Una sensación muy parecida al terror se instaló pesadamente en su pecho. El peso era incómodo, como una roca empujando dentro de él.

Cedric había dicho que quería que Fleur fuera feliz. ¿Podía Remus decir lo mismo? Le había dicho a Cedric lo mismo. ¿Pero eran solo palabras?

Una semana atrás, habría dicho sin dudar que la felicidad de ella lo era todo para él. No escatimaba en gastos para asegurar que tuviera todo lo que pudiera querer o necesitar. Anticipaba su humor, la protegía, se preocupaba por ella y sí, la apreciaba.

¿Pero realmente podría dar el paso para asegurar su felicidad? ¿De darle una elección?

Su boca estaba seca y odiaba la indecisión que lo atormentaba. Ya había dado el primer paso. Fleur era suya. No cuestionaría lo que el decidiera hacer con su cuerpo. Pero no podía controlar su corazón y entender eso sacudió su cuidadosamente ordenada existencia.

Lo que planeaba hacer podría significar perderla, y no estaba para nada seguro de que pudiera vivir alguna vez con eso.

* * *

GRACIAS POS SUS REVIEWS

LylyanneBlack

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz 


	9. Capítulo Ocho

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**O**__**c**__**h**__**o**_

**_REMUS POV_**

Remus eligió la reunión en las oficinas de Cedric.

Cedric no hubiera esperado que Remus lo buscara. La decisión que había esperado es que hubiera propiciado un juego de poder, invitándolo a su santuario para que el enfrentamiento se produjera en su territorio.

Remus no era de los que se sentían amenazados por el poder de otros. Fácilmente podría encontrarse con Cedric en sus propios términos y donde éste se sentía más cómodo. No cambiaría el resultado independientemente de dónde se celebrara la reunión.

Estacionó en la calle frente al alto edificio de oficinas en el centro de Londres y se dirigió al interior. Se registró con seguridad, obtuvo un pase de visitante, y luego tomó el ascensor al piso treinta.

Había hecho sus deberes con Cedric Diggory. Era un promotor de bienes inmobiliarios de éxito, pero tenía sus manos en muchas otras ollas. Tenía un toque de Midas tratándose de negocios y lo que tocaba se convertía en oro, haciéndolo un inversor popular para empresas emergentes. En los últimos años, se había centrado bastante en la industria maderera , y era socio de Draco Malfoy en algunos proyectos.

Cuando salió del ascensor, fue recibido por Cedric en persona. Al parecer Cedric no gustaban los juegos de poder más de lo que lo hacían a él. No lo hizo esperar y lo condujo directamente a su oficina.

Remis rechazó su ofrecimiento de una bebida pero tomó asiento en el área de estar al otro lado del escritorio cuando Cedric hizo la invitación.

Remus se echó hacia atrás y simplemente esperó, siguiendo a Cedric con la mirada mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

—La quiero—Dijo Cedric sin rodeos.

Apreciando que no se anduviera por las ramas, Remus asintió.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cuál es exactamente la naturaleza de tu contrato con ella? Remus levantó una ceja.

— ¿No esperas que responda a eso, o si?

— ¿Es tu amante o es simplemente tu sumisa?—Le preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

Remus comprendía la diferencia, pero no le agradaba que Cedric se adentrara en lo que él consideraba un territorio muy privado. A pesar de que entendía bien por qué Cedric lo hacía.

—Es ambas cosas—Dijo simplemente.

—Te preocupas por ella.

—Me preocupo por todas las mujeres a mi cuidado.

La vaga respuesta irritó a Cedric. Remus no estaba seguro por qué le hizo creer que Fleur no significaba para él más que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera tenido. Quizás se lo dijo a sí mismo más que al otro hombre. Pero de cualquier forma era una mentira, y Remus despreciaba a los mentirosos.

—Dime, Diggory, ¿qué te hace pensar que Fleur te quiere de vuelta?

¿Has considerado que es feliz dónde está?

El dolor oscureció los ojos de Cedric y miró a lo lejos brevemente. Cuando su mirada volvió a Remus, era inflexible y fría, sin revelar nada.

—Puedo hacerla feliz.

Estaba en la punta de la lengua de Remus discutir ese punto. En decirle que no importaba lo que pensara porque Fleur era suya. Pero no era a eso a lo que había venido. No era en absoluto lo que iba a decir. No tenía caso pinchar al otro hombre.

—Estoy dispuesto a dártela por un período de dos semanas—Dijo.

Cedric se quedó completamente quieto, y sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

Era evidente que estaba sorprendido por su oferta. Experimentó un momento de satisfacción al ser capaz de atraparlo con la guardia baja ya que sentía que no ocurría a menudo.

Cedric finalmente encontró su lengua y su respuesta fue explosiva.

— ¿_Qu__é_?

Remus se quedó en silencio, permitiendo que procesara la repentina declaración.

Cedric entrecerró los ojos inclinándose hacia adelante.

— ¿Cuál es la trampa, Lupin?

—No hay trampa—Contestó Remus con calma—Fleur ha estado distante desde su encuentro contigo. Está claro que vosotros tenéis sentimientos sin resolver. Preferiría que se aclararan para poder dejar el pasado atrás.

— ¿Y si no lo hacen?—Desafió Cedric.

—De una manera u otra, lo harán.

Cedric se levantó, se pasó una mano por su pelo y le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana. Cuando se giró, Remus pudo ver cuán inseguro estaba. Sin importar el pasado, era obvio que aún le preocupaba Fleur profundamente.

—Tengo condiciones—Dijo Remus antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

—Por supuesto—Dijo secamente.

—Estaré presente en la primera cita. No cederé sin más a una mujer que me importa tanto a un hombre en quien no confío. Me demostrarás cómo la manejas y estaré convencido de que ella va a estar bien cuidada o nos vamos juntos.

— ¿Quieres verme follarla?—Preguntó Cedric incrédulo. Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso es lo que ocurre, entonces sí, te veré follarla. No le faltarás al respeto. La tratarás con sumo cuidado. Si siento cualquier cosa, y me refiero, a cualquier cosa que me haga creer que estoy cometiendo un error, tiro del tapón y Fleur se va conmigo.

Cedric sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Cuál es tu juego? ¿Por qué lo haces? No tiene ningún sentido.

Debes saber que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para asegurarme que ella se quede conmigo.

—Sí, lo sé—El aspecto absoluto _de __qu__e __c__o__ñ__o__s _de Cedric divertía a Remus.

—Si eres capaz de quitármela entonces nunca me perteneció realmente ¿O sí?

—Estás loco—Murmuró.

—Quiero que ella sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo. Me pregunto si puedes decir lo mismo.

—No lo sé—Dijo Cedric honestamente. Remus se puso de pie.

—Me doy cuenta que corro el riesgo de que Fleur no regrese a mí. Podría elegirte. Te estaría mintiendo si dijera que estoy seguro de saber a quién elegirá de entre los dos. Pero sé esto: Si vuelve a mí cuando su tiempo contigo termine, nunca la dejaré ir otra vez.

—Sí, entiendo. En tu posición, yo no lo haría tampoco.

—Te estoy entregando algo muy preciado para mí—Dijo tranquilamente. — Si haces algo que la lastime, vendré contra ti.

Cedric asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo para aclararlo, sin embargo, no recibo órdenes tuyas. Si realmente me estás dando a Fleur, ese período de tiempo será bajo mis términos.

—Creo que Fleur estaría muy decepcionada si el hombre encargado de cuidar de ella le permitiera a otro dictar sus actos.

Fleur necesita un hombre muy fuerte. No pienses envolverla en algodón y fingir que no eres un hombre dominante.

No te lo agradecerá e inmediatamente se alejará. Es una mujer que está muy cómoda con sus necesidades y deseos. No le gustan los juegos y no apreciaría que finjas ser lo que no eres en un esfuerzo por deslumbrarla.

Cedric exhaló fuertemente con un sonido que rayaba entre la confusión y la exasperación.

—Eres un hijo de puta retorcido, ¿sabes? Me estás dando un manual para seducir a la mujer que quieres y alejarla de ti. Eres mordazmente posesivo en un instante e indolentemente conformista al siguiente.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Remus.

—Pero no necesitas dicho manual. Fuiste el primero para Fleur. Debes saber cómo complacerla. Y si no, ella simplemente volverá a mí mucho más rápido.

Cedric se acomodó en el sofá y después de un momento, Remus tomó asiento frente a él. Por espacio de unos cuantos segundos, Lucas estudió al hombre que significaba tanto para Fleur.

—Ve con cuidado, Diggory. Te extraña que te haya dado tanta información. Deseo que Fleur sea feliz, pero sobre todo quiero que se sienta segura y a gusto. Su última relación la dañó.

Cedric resopló de inmediato, y se inclinó hacia adelante, con la expresión en blanco.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "dañó"?

—Su amante no le dio lo que necesitaba. Peor aún, la hizo cuestionarse de lo que ella sabía que era cierto. De que necesitaba y buscaba. La hizo sentirse inferior. Una puta y una cualquiera demasiado audaz, demasiado fogosa y demasiado segura de sí. Intentó destruirla. Quería una miserable muñeca para dar rienda suelta a su autoridad. No quería una mujer fuerte, vibrante y por eso trató de hacer de Fleur algo que no era.

—Hijo de puta—Escupió Cedric

—Dime, Diggory,¿alguna vez intentaste hacer a Fleur sentirse así?

— ¡Demonios no! ¿Qué coños quieres decir? Remus sonrió de nuevo.

—Es gracioso, es lo que ella misma me dijo. Que no fuiste nunca sino cariñoso, posesivo y cuidadoso.

Los ojos de Cedric se entrecerraron.

— ¿A qué te refieres con exactitud?

—Ya has admitido tu error. Simplemente estoy volviendo al punto de origen. Pero al mismo tiempo, sólo puedo estarte agradecido de que te alejaras de ella porque si no yo no la tendría ahora.

—Si logro lo que quiero, no la tendrás más—Dijo Cedric con voz tensa.

Remus ignoró el desafío. Quería asegurarse de establecer todas sus condiciones para que Cedric tuviera todo bien aclarado cuando tomara su decisión.

—Hay otra condición. Una que tomo muy en serio.

Cedric asintió brevemente para indicarle que debía continuar.

—No habrá ninguna otra mujer mientras Fleur esté contigo. Me doy cuenta de que en algunos círculos, se acepta que una sumisa acceda a lo que sea que su amo elija. Algunos hombres toman varias mujeres. No puedo hablar de sus motivos o deseos. No toleraré tal insulto a Fleur.

Las cejas de Cedric se juntaron.

—No tengo ningún interés en otras mujeres, pero siento curiosidad del porqué del énfasis.

—Jamás la haría sentir como si necesitara más de lo que ella puede darme. De nuevo, en su anterior relación, fue algo que el pendejo con el que estaba hizo y que minó su confianza. Me tomó un tiempo recobrar su chispa y no volvería a apagarla. Por otra parte, si necesitas más de lo que Fleur puede darte, entonces no es para ti de todos modos.

—Estamos de acuerdo en eso—Admitió Cedric. —Nunca la lastimaría así.

—Estoy contento de saber que mi intuición no se equivocaba respecto a ti.

La frente de Cedric se frunció nuevamente pero Remus lo ignoró y prosiguió con su última condición.

—Fleur debe tener un lugar privado propio para trabajar. Su carrera es muy importante para ella. Es parte de su identidad. Necesita un área donde pueda escribir y dibujar sin distracciones. Espero que se la proporciones y no interfieras en aquellos momentos cuando ella decida trabajar.

— ¿Qué hace?—Preguntó.

—Escribe e ilustra libros infantiles.

Las cejas de Cedric se elevaron. Se veía sorprendido pero no lo expresó abiertamente.

—Claro que le proporcionaré a Fleur un lugar para trabajar sin distracciones.

Remus asintió y luego se levantó. La reunión había concluido.

Cedric necesitaría tiempo para considerar su propuesta. No tenía sentido volver a lo mismo otra vez.

Se volvió para irse pero luego en la puerta vaciló, y se volvió para mirar a

Cedric una vez más.

—No tomes mi generosidad por lo que no es. Lo hago por Fleur y sólo por Fleur. No confundas la dádiva como prueba de que la estoy cediendo.

Nunca renunciaría a ella sin pelear.

—Entendido.

—Piensa en lo que te he ofrecido. Tienes mi número. Llámame cuando hayas tomado una decisión y haré los arreglos para traerte a Fleur. Quiero que sea en tu casa. Es importante para ella saber que yo nunca permitiría que esto suceda en el santuario de ella. Conmigo, y en su casa conmigo, está a salvo de todas las cosas, de todos los males y todo lo que le incomoda. Protegeré eso a toda costa.

Cedric asintió.

—Estaré en contacto.

Y Remus se dio cuenta mientras bajaba por el elevador, que Cedric estaría en contacto. Pues tenía el aspecto de un hombre muy decidido. El tiempo que Fleur pasaría con Cedric serían las semanas más largas de la vida de Remus.

Al principio cuando tomó la decisión de ofrecer a Cedric la propuesta, no imaginó que él se sentiría tan... aplastado. Simplemente no había otra palabra para describir la fea sensación serpenteando a través de su pecho.

Podía perder a Fleur. Y era lo último que quería.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Gabriela Cruz

LylyanneBlack

SALESIA 


	10. Capítulo Nueve

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**N**__**u**__**e**__**ve**_

_**FLEUR POV**_

Fleur supo cuando Remus le dijo que se vistiera para una noche en el club que ella había estado trabajando muy duro. Era una señal que había llegado a reconocer. Cada vez que Remus creía que se estaba presionando demasiado, la llevaba al club a pasar una noche para dejar salir un poco de vapor, relajarse y disfrutar de una de sus actividades favoritas.

A ella le encantaba bailar. Adoraba vestirse de modo sexy y hacerlo de forma intensa y caliente en la pista de baile. Y a Remus le gustaba mirarla, así que esta era una situación doblemente ventajosa para ella.

Esta noche, quizá más que nunca, necesitaba un impulso extra, por lo que se vistió un poco más atrevido que de costumbre. Remus no le había dicho que no usara ropa interior por lo que eligió una falda extra corta que abrazaba las curvas de su culo y parecía pegada a su cuerpo.

Su top era escaso, pero no parecía de mala calidad, gracias al gusto impecable de Remus y su billetera sin fondo cuando se trataba de darle lo mejor de todo.

Su estómago estaba completamente desnudo, como lo estaba su espalda.

El top se aseguraba atado alrededor de su cuello y caía suelto sobre sus pechos. Cualquier movimiento en absoluto daría a las personas cercanas a ella una vista privilegiada de sus pezones.

Pero dado que Remus rara vez la dejaba a un lado o dejaba que se aventurara demasiado lejos cuando iban a uno de sus clubes, en realidad no tenía que preocuparse de lo que otros vieran. A ella sólo le importaba lo que él sería capaz de ver y apreciar.

Estaba considerando sus opciones en zapatos cuando Remus entró en el dormitorio, sus manos metidas en sus gastados jeans, y como siempre con los pies descalzos. Por un momento dejó que su mirada vagara apreciativamente por encima de su bien tonificado cuerpo. Pero lo que le atrajo más que nada era la comodidad que disfrutaba de su calidez y la forma en que él sentía en su contra.

Sus cejas se levantaron mientras él también recorría con la mirada apreciando su cuerpo.

—Muy sexy. ¿Es esto una prueba para ver si puedo salir de la casa sin follar contigo?

Ella sonrió, relajándose cuando parte de la tensión escapó fuera de ella. Había estado así desde su encuentro con Cedric, y no podía en verdad explicar por qué. Había sido invadida por esta ansiosa sensación de temor, como cuando se preocupaba por algo, pero realmente no sabía por qué. Era como si una pesada nube de mal agüero se hubiera establecido sobre ella.

Renunciando a su habitual reserva con Remus, se dirigió hacia él y puso sus brazos alrededor, abrazándole con fuerza contra ella. Por un momento pareció sorprendido y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y le devolvió el abrazo.

Él metió la cabeza de ella debajo de su barbilla y frotó la mano hacia arriba y abajo por su espalda desnuda.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando tan seriamente cuando entré? Ella sonrió contra su pecho.

—Nada demasiado importante. No podía decidir qué zapatos se adaptaban mejor a este conjunto.

Su mano pasó sobre su culo y apenas por debajo de la curva de sus nalgas donde el dobladillo de su falda descansaba.

— ¿Qué conjunto?

Ella se rió esta vez y se alejó, sonriéndole. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, con claro afecto en sus ojos. Ella lo amaba de esta manera. Calmado y relajado. Al igual que lo amaba en su momento más intenso.

— ¿Quieres que me cambie?

Su mirada bajó a la deriva por su cuerpo, y sintió una oleada de placer ante la clara apreciación escrita en su rostro.

—No. Me gusta lo que estás usando. La pregunta importante es si te gusta y si te sientes tan confiada y sexy como te ves.

Era difícil no sentirse de esa manera cuando él la miraba como lo estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, si voy a ir sexy y atrevida, pondré toda la carne en el asador—dijo mientras se metía de nuevo en el gran armario que albergaba toda la ropa y los zapatos que Remus había comprado para ella.

Salió unos segundos más tarde con un par de tacones de aguja de color rojo como un coche de bomberos.

—Quiero un vistazo previo antes de irnos—gruñó Remus.

—En ese caso, por qué no te vas a vestir. Estaré esperando cuando salgas—

dijo, bajando su voz a un susurro malvado.

Él le envió una mirada decididamente depredadora y luego se volvió para entrar en su propio armario.

Sonriendo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso los elegantes y caros zapatos. Le daban una buena altura y con ellos, llegaba a la nariz de Remus.

Esperó un momento hasta que lo oyó regresar y entonces se puso de pie, colocando sus pies a lo que presentaba una pose sexy, sus piernas mostrándose para su mejor ventaja.

Él se detuvo en seco cuando la vio. Ella se estremeció ante el repentino fuego en sus ojos. Le encantaba la forma en que reaccionaba, le encantaba que ella pudiera incitar tal reacción en este hombre tan controlado.

— ¿Tienes puesta ropa interior?

Ella bajó sus pestañas provocativamente y murmuró un tímido:

—Sí.

Lo observó por debajo de sus pestañas, sabiendo que a él le gustaba cuando se hacia la tímida. Tanto como veneraba la fuerte y segura mujer que era, se excitaba cuando ella decidía jugar a la virgen tímida.

—Muéstrame.

Decidiendo que simplemente levantar la ajustada falda sería demasiado mundano, se echó hacia atrás, deslizándose sobre el borde de la cama. Se recostó sobre sus palmas y permitió que sus muslos se separaran para que él pudiera ver la sugerente ropa interior de encaje.

En un instante, él cruzó la habitación parándose entre sus rodillas.

Empujó la tela elástica de su falda hasta que estuvo más allá de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto el atrevido encaje negro transparente de sus bragas.

Trató de controlar su sonrisa cuando él rápidamente se dio cuenta exactamente qué par de bragas llevaba puestas.

Hizo un sonido que era una mezcla de aprobación y enloquecido deseo. Entonces fue por la bragueta de sus pantalones. Liberó su polla y en un momento estaba presionando a través de la rendija de sus bragas y profundo dentro de su coño.

Sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas y sus ojos perforaron sin piedad los suyos. Le dio un tirón hacia él y luego alzó sus piernas para curvarlas alrededor de su cintura.

—Se cuidadoso—murmuró. —No quisiera ensuciarme antes de llegar al club.

Él empujó duro y profundo, forzándole un grito de asombro. Luego se inclinó y la besó, la dulzura una directa contradicción a la fuerza con que la poseía.

—Voy a correrme tan profundo dentro de ti que no te ensuciarás—su profunda voz se deslizó sobre ella, oscura y sensual, al igual que su toque. —Sé una buena chica y no derrames una gota. Si lo haces, voy a tener que castigarte. Además, me gusta la idea de que vayas a mi club con mi semen dentro de ti.

—Eres tan cavernícola—bromeó.

Él le respondió con otro empuje castigador. Luego envolvió su mano en su pelo, tirando e inclinando la cabeza de ella para que pudiera pasar sus dientes a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—Malditamente correcto, lo soy.

Ella dejó escapar un suave e indefenso gemido que sabía lo excitaría aún más. Como era de esperar, se volvió más castigador y pronto la habitación se llenó con los duros sonidos de una ruda follada.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudía mientras él bombeaba en ella. Hizo a un lado la delgada barrera de su top de manera que sus pechos balanceándose fueran visibles.

Él amasó su pezón y detuvo sus embestidas por un momento.

—Me encantaría perforar tus pezones. Tal vez ese sea tu próximo regalo mio.

Una deliciosa emoción rodó a través de su cuerpo. Remus era generoso en todas las cosas, pero a ella le encantaba sobre todo cuando le entregaba regalos que él disfrutaba. La idea de complacerlo con la joyería erótica la excitaba.

Empezó a empujar de nuevo, pero eran reducidos y controlados empujes. Tres más y de repente él se quedó rígido y ella podía sentir la caliente y húmeda sensación de su esperma cubriendo su pasaje.

Se quedó de pie allí, aún encajado perfectamente dentro de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Usa pintalabios color rojo brillante. Quiero mirarte toda la noche y fantasear sobre esos labios rojos chupando mi polla en el camino de vuelta a casa.

Su cuerpo zumbaba y ella estaba desesperada por la liberación, pero él no le había dado permiso y sabía que probablemente no lo haría.

Como si leyera su mente, sacó su pene todavía muy erguido y reluciente con una mezcla de sus fluidos y los suyos.

—Ponte de rodillas y lame hasta limpiarme. No permitas que quede nada en mis pantalones. Te quiero hambrienta y en el borde toda la noche. Piensa en mí, Fleur. Imagínate lo que te haré cuando lleguemos a casa. O tal vez no vaya a esperar.

Tal vez te tomaré allí mismo, en mi club donde cualquiera pueda vernos.

¿Te gustaría eso?

Ella cayó de rodillas, las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda. Él sostuvo su barbilla y guió su polla hacia su boca. Se deslizó en el interior y se balanceó suavemente adelante y atrás hasta que no quedó ni rastro de sus fluidos o los de él.

Sin embargo, continuó, su agarre sobre ella haciéndole saber que él tenía el control. Él folló su boca durante varios minutos antes de que finalmente se apartara y se la metiera él mismo de nuevo en los confines de sus pantalones.

Se estiró para tomar su mano y cuidadosamente la ayudó a ponerse de pie así ella no tropezaría en su tacones. Le acomodó su falda para que una vez más cubriera su culo y luego arregló su top para ponerlo sobre sus pechos.

Le dio un beso rápido en sus labios hinchados.

—Ve a terminar de arreglarte. Esperaré abajo por ti.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

LylyanneBlack

Gabriela Cruz

SALESIA


	11. Capítulo Diez

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**D**__**i**__**e**__**z**_

_**FLEUR POV**_

Remus los condujo al club en su Mercedes Roadster plateado. Entró en el espacio del estacionamiento reservado justo fuera de la puerta privada trasera del edificio del centro.

Fleur ya estaba anticipando el asalto cuando el golpe de la música de club invadiera sus venas.

Él se bajó del coche y ella esperó que diera la vuelta alrededor para abrir su puerta. Él era relajado sobre un montón de cosas, pero no cuando se trataba de ella. Tenía exigentes expectativas y si estaban en público o en privado, cuidaba de cada necesidad suya.

Se estiró dentro para coger su mano y la ayudó a salir, sujetándola contra él por un momento hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella tenía equilibrio. Eso le hizo gracia porque él le compraba un número ridículo de tacones altos. Los adoraba en ella.

Le encantaba verla en ellos. Pero estaba aterrorizado de que fuera a caerse y romperse el cuello.

Fueron recibidos por uno de los porteros de Remus, así como su gerente del club en el momento que se acercaron a la entrada.

Aunque Fleur era claramente la sumisa de Remus, los otros dos hombres la trataban con deferencia y absoluto respeto.

Uno de los empleados del club una vez había cometido el error de tratarla como si estuviera mucho más bajo en la cadena alimentaria o como si tuviera el derecho a ordenarle como Remus le ordenaba.

Después de que Remus le hubiera mostrado, claramente a la fuerza, el error de sus modos, lo había despedido en el acto.

Pronto quedó claro no sólo para los empleados sino para los clientes habituales del club que Remus valoraba altamente a su mujer y que no toleraría ninguna falta de respeto hacia ella.

Como resultado, Fleur era reverenciada a cada momento tanto como el propio Remus lo era. Tal vez más. Muchos se habían dado cuenta de que el camino para complacer a Remus estaba en complacerla a ella.

Remus contestaba a su manera recompensando a aquellos que atendían cada una de las necesidades de ella.

—Buenas noches, señor Lupin . Señorita Delacour.

Fleur sonrió hacia el corpulento gerente que en realidad había sido una vez el jefe de los porteros.

—Hola, Duffy. ¿Cómo están las cosas esta noche?

— ¿No es esa mi frase?—preguntó Remus con sequedad.

—Concurrido. Justo de la manera en que nos gusta—contestó Duffy. —

¿Quiere lo de costumbre, señor?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Llevaré a Fleur a dar una vuelta por el club. Mira que mi mesa esté disponible y que una camarera sea asignada a mí.

— ¿Debería acompañarlo?—preguntó Craig. Remus se volvió hacia el portero.

—No. Puedes esperar en mi mesa.

Remus envolvió un brazo protector alrededor de ella mientras caminaban por el oscuro pasillo, más allá de las oficinas hacia la puerta que llevaba al club. Podía sentir su descontento, pero no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido en el corto período de tiempo desde que habían llegado.

Su pregunta fue respondida pronto y esta tanto la divertía como la conmovía.

— ¿Dónde está la iluminación de los pasillos?—le espetó a su gerente. — Pedí que esto fuera solucionado hace dos semanas. ¿Qué pasa si Fleur se cae? Está muy oscuro. Podría tropezar con cualquier cosa y nunca verlo venir.

—El contratista vendrá mañana—dijo Duffy a toda prisa.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta, el fuerte golpe del bajo y el rugido de la multitud se filtraban a través de las gruesas paredes a prueba de sonido.

O al menos tan a prueba de sonido como podrían conseguir con el nivel de ruido a través del techo.

Remus le tomó la mano y ella entrelazó sus dedos a través de los de él, sabiendo que quería que se quedara cerca donde pudiera protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Ella estaba feliz de acercarse a su calidez y fuerza cuando Duffy abrió la puerta y entraron en la cascada de luces parpadeantes, aclamaciones ruidosas y música a todo volumen desde todos los rincones.

Entraron cerca de la pista de baile, pero Remus la llevó a las escaleras que conducían hacia las tribunas como en un estadio que alojaban mesas en cada fila. En la parte superior, situada en el centro, con la mejor vista del escenario y la pista de baile, estaba la mesa privada de Remus, acristalada sobre tres de los lados. El único acceso era desde el frente, subiendo desde la pista de baile, y para ir dentro de la caja, tenías que pasar entre dos filas de tres guardias de seguridad.

Sin embargo, la guió lejos de su mesa, y hacia donde un grupo de hombres se reunía, con bebidas en la mano. Estaban hablando con las chicas que pasaban por su camino, coqueteando como locos y pasando un buen rato.

Fleur reconocía a algunos de ellos como habituales, hombres que conocían

Remus y que él a menudo los invitaba a su mesa.

Cuando se acercaron, tres se separaron al reconocer a Remus, rápidamente dándoles la espalda a las mujeres que habían estado cortejando.

Fleur encontraba eso una acción interesante. Un testimonio del poder que Remus ejercía. Atraía la atención dondequiera que fuera.

Llevaba ese poder tan cómodamente como la gente llevaba los zapatos.

Remus soltó su mano sólo lo suficiente para inclinarse hacia adelante así podía decirle algo a uno de los hombres. Fleur estaba segura de que sabía su nombre, pero había sido presentada a los tres al mismo tiempo, y era difícil para ella recordar quién era quién.

Dary. Estaba bastante segura de que el hombre más alto era Dary. El tipo rubio más bajo era Matt, y el tipo afroamericano a la izquierda de Dary era Jace.

Vio a Dary asentir y gesticular hacia sus amigos. La siguiente cosa que Fleur supo, fue que Remus le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hacia adelante.

Entonces Jace tomó su mano de la de Remus, sobresaltándola. Echó un vistazo rápido a Remus sólo para atraparlo asintiendo con la cabeza para que ella aceptara esto.

Remus se inclinó, ahuecó su mejilla en un gesto amable e inclinó su cabeza para que su boca estuviera cerca de su oído.

—Van a bailar contigo. Ve con ellos. Confío en ellos.

No era inusual que Remus tuviera que dejarla para hacer las rondas, o para realizar negocios. Lo que le sorprendió era que les permitiera a otros hombres bailar con ella, o incluso más, responsabilizarles con el esencial cuidado de ella. Remus no era de confiar en los demás lo que él valoraba.

No, a menos que estuviera presente y supervisando todos los aspectos.

Le besó en la mejilla y luego se alejó, dejándola con los hombres.

Jace le dirigió una sexy sonrisa y entonces galantemente hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras que conducían a la pista de baile.

Ella no miró hacia atrás a Remus mientras Jace la guiaba por las escaleras. Hacer eso sería enviar el mensaje de que no se fiaba de él. No lo apreciaría y se moriría antes de permitir alguna vez que alguien creyera que ella no tenía completa y absoluta fe en él.

Dary cayó sobre su otro lado y puso una mano ligera en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras que Matt caminaba detrás de ellos, eficazmente apartándola de cualquiera que pudiera acercarse.

La música murió por una fracción de segundo mientras que el DJ agitaba a la multitud a un frenesí. Jace se inclinó hacia Fleur donde pudiera escuchar y dijo:

—Remus dice que te gusta bailar.

—Me encanta—dijo con una sonrisa exuberante. Jace le devolvió la sonrisa.

—A mi también. Vamos a pasar un buen rato. ¿Te parece bien?

Asintió y se relajó. Él parecía perfectamente amable, y si no lo era, no albergaba ninguna ilusión de que al menos cuatro gorilas entrenados no estuvieran centrados únicamente en ella, y que tan ocupado como Remus podía estar por el siguiente rato, él no estuviera observando también.

Jace tiró de ella hacia la concurrida pista de baile, pero él, Dary y Matt rápidamente formaron un triángulo a su alrededor para que nadie se acercara demasiado. La música comenzó de nuevo y el bajo se estremeció por sus venas, haciendo que cada músculo saltara a tiempo con el ritmo.

Las luces destellaban, la música eléctrica y enérgica se deslizó por debajo de su piel y la dejó fluir a través de su cuerpo a todas partes, hasta que se relajó y se dejó llevar.

Los hombres se acercaron, sujetándola en medio de ellos. La multitud alrededor de ellos giraba al compás de la música, pero Fleur tenía su propio trocito de pista de baile y era libre de moverse sin temor a chocar con nadie.

Aquí nadie podía tocarla. Ninguna preocupación. Ningún temor.

Ninguna inseguridad. Ningún pasado. No había nada más que ella y el sensual pulso de la música y el movimiento.

Rápidamente perdió sus inhibiciones. Olvidó que no conocía a estos hombres. Se acercó a uno, hizo un rápido zigzagueo hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Rápidamente entrando en el espíritu, Jace levantó sus brazos, inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, y ella lo encontró a mitad de camino, sus cuerpos apretados y moviéndose en perfecta sincronía.

El calor se reunió por detrás y de repente se encontraba entre dos cuerpos duros. Ellos no hicieron ningún movimiento para tocarla o para poner sus manos sobre ella, pero sus cuerpos ahuecaron protectoramente el suyo y ella se perdió en el momento.

Levantó sus manos y se volvió de frente a Dary. Jace se deslizó hasta su espalda, puso sus brazos hacia adelante para bloquearla dentro y bailaron como una unidad, sonriendo, retorciéndose, riendo, su sonrisa cada vez más grande todo el tiempo.

Matt juguetonamente empujó a un lado a Dary y curvó su dedo malvadamente hacia Fleur. Nunca daba marcha atrás ante un desafío, desfiló hacia adelante, confiando en que sus piernas se veían asesinas esta noche. Se alegró de haber escogido los zapatos rojos, ya que la hacían verse y sentirse audaz. Atrevida. Como una sirena decidida a seducir a cada hombre en su camino.

Pasó su largo cabello hacia atrás y lo dejó deslizarse sobre sus hombros entonces lentamente movió sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, sabiendo que ellos conseguirían un vistazo a sus pechos. Ellos los verían. Lo sabía. También sabía que no tocarían. No si valoraban sus manos.

Matt fue más atrevido que sus dos compañeros. Cuando Fleur se acercó lo suficiente, él agarró sus caderas y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para que las suyas acunaran las de ella. Una mano se mantuvo en su cadera mientras que la otra se deslizó a la parte baja de su espalda.

La sostuvo con fuerza contra él y bailaron, mientras que Dary y Jace se acercaban, las manos en el aire, para protegerlos de todos los demás.

Bailaron durante varias canciones hasta que el sudor brillaba sobre su piel. El aire estaba vivo a su alrededor. El entusiasmo era contagioso.

Era el mejor momento de su vida. Ella había necesitado esta noche y Remus lo había sabido. Siempre sabía cuando ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Su corazón se apretó e inconscientemente lo buscó en el club lleno de gente.

Lo encontró de pie dentro del recinto de su mesa. Estaba detrás de la barandilla, sus manos hacia abajo, enroscadas alrededor del metal mientras la observaba bailar. Podía sentir su mirada en ella, sabía que observaba cada movimiento.

Había gente alrededor de él, pero sabía sin falsa modestia que ellos no existían. Nada existía para él excepto ella.

Sintiéndose deliciosamente traviesa, se giró, así no parecería que ella estaba centrada en Remus y entonces comenzó a darle su propio show privado.

Aceptaba que estaba en frente de cientos de otras personas y que cualquiera podía ver, pero él sabría que esto era solo para él y que a ella no le importaba nadie más.

Sólo él.

Jace y los demás se apartaron un poco, sus expresiones una mezcla de _"S__an__ta __m__i__e__r__d__a__"_y _"__Q__u__i__e__r__o __a__l__g__o __de __es__o". _Fleur deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por su cuerpo, llamando la atención sobre sus pechos, sus caderas y la línea de sus piernas.

Las dejó quedarse en los abultamientos de su culo y luego las trasladó de regreso hacia arriba para ahuecar sus pechos a través del delgado top. Si ella creyera que él podía ver desde tan lejos, le daría un vistazo del pezón, pero las únicas personas que disfrutarían ese espectáculo en particular eran los hombres que Remus había encargado que bailaran con ella y sólo se burlaría más de ellos.

Rodó sus caderas, luego sus hombros. Cerró los ojos, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó las manos por el pelo y luego hacia abajo por su cuerpo como si estuviera en la agonía del éxtasis.

Estaba tan dentro de su baile que no se dio cuenta de que Jace, Dary y Matt se movieron a un lado. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Remus estaba allí de pie, sus ojos estaban oscuros y posesivos.

Sin mediar palabra caminó elegantemente hacia adelante, curvando su dedo entre su collar y la piel sensible de su garganta y tiró de ella hacia adelante. Era un gesto que ella asociaba con la posesión. Un recordatorio para ella y para todos aquellos que buscaran, que le pertenecía.

La rodeó, su cuerpo presionándose con vehemencia al de ella y luego comenzó a bailar con ella.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, ahuecó su culo y la apretó con más fuerza contra su ingle. Se balancearon y ondularon al ritmo, sus cuerpos tan entrelazados juntos que parecían como si estuvieran follando en la pista de baile.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él había bailado con ella. Era una persona privada. No era mucho de ser un exhibicionista. Nunca le importaba que ella amara bailar, pero la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba de pie velando por ella desde la distancia mientras ella se entregaba a su amor por la música.

Esta noche la tenía en la pista de baile como la tenía en cualquier otro lugar. Su marca estaba sobre ella para que el mundo la viera.

Mientras la música crecía, la empujó hacia abajo y ella balanceó sus caderas mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su entrepierna, la sostuvo en su lugar mientras imitaba follar su boca.

En torno a ellos la multitud enloqueció ante la erótica vista. Sus dedos se cerraron en puños en su pelo mientras la mantenía en su lugar. La cresta de su polla estaba dura contra su barbilla. Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos brillando con dura excitación.

Después de un momento él rudamente la puso de pie, le dio la vuelta y tiró de ella hacia atrás contra él hasta que su culo estuviera acunando su entrepierna. Con una mano empujó su cabeza, obligándola a inclinarse hacia adelante y luego deslizó la mano hacia abajo por su desnuda espalda, sobre el tatuaje y entonces envolvió sus dedos en su pelo una vez más.

Esta vez tiró de manera que su cabeza se levantó, pero ella seguía doblada por la cintura. Su pelvis moliendo eróticamente contra su culo, como si la estuviera follando por detrás.

El aire se volvió más espeso a su alrededor. El estado de ánimo había cambiado rápidamente en el club. Otras parejas estaban siendo más atrevidas. Más sensuales. Era una intensa y hermosa demostración erótica.

Remus la enderezó, pero la mantuvo apretadamente presionada contra él.

Su mano extendida sobre su caja torácica, pero entonces sus dedos se adentraron más abajo, por debajo de la cinturilla de la estrecha falda que llevaba.

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando él se deslizó más allá de sus bragas, encontró su humedad y su dedo circuló sobre su clítoris.

Para ese momento estaba más allá de preocuparle quién miraba. Sólo era consciente de Remus. Cómo dominaba su cuerpo. Cuán sensual se sentía, ahuecada a su cuerpo mientras la música inundaba sus cuerpos, obligándolos a moverse en un ritmo atemporal.

Ella estiró los dos brazos por encima de su cabeza y los envolvió hacia atrás alrededor de su cuello para que esto arqueara su pecho hacia delante. Para su sorpresa, Jace se acercó, deslizó sus manos hacia arriba por su vientre por debajo de su top para ahuecar sus pechos.

Sus ojos se abrieron y contuvo la respiración, atrapada entre los dos hombres, uno su amante, el otro alguien con quien simplemente había bailado.

—Respira—dijo Remus en su oído. —No va a ir más allá de lo que le he instruido.

Inmediatamente cedió. Sintiendo que cualquier protesta que podría haber puesto en marcha había pasado, Jace frotó sus pulgares sobre sus tensos picos, mientras que Lucas toqueteaba la carne ultrasensible entre sus piernas.

Dary y Matt estaban a cada lado de Fleur para que ella estuviera completamente encajonada por los cuatro hombres. No mucho era visible para los otros en la pista de baile, pero nadie probablemente podría dudar de lo que Remus y Jace le estaban haciendo.

Y a ella no le importaba un carajo. Quería correrse. Aquí entre estos dos tipos duros.

Remus se inclinó para mordisquear bruscamente su cuello y luego dijo en su oído en voz lo suficientemente alta para que pudiera escuchar.

— ¿Quieres su boca en ti, Fleur?

Era una pregunta sorprendente, una que ella nunca habría imaginado que realmente se le preguntaría. Remus no era del tipo que preguntaba. Si él quería que Jace la tocara más íntimamente, simplemente lo permitiría. Si no lo hacía, nada de lo que ella dijera o hiciera cambiaría su opinión. Ahora no estaba segura de cómo responder.

—No es una trampa—dijo Remus. —Sólo responde la pregunta.

Sus dedos acariciaron más duro, y entonces se deslizaron más abajo para jugar en su entrada.

— ¡Sí!—se atragantó. —Dios, sí.

El chocolate caliente de los ojos de Jace se incendió. Parecía que le habían otorgado las llaves del reino. Sus grandes manos se movieron con sorprendente suavidad sobre sus pechos y luego simplemente levantó su top, empujándolo más alto mientras se ponía de rodillas delante de ella.

_O__h __q__u__e__ri__do __D__i__o__s_, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo en medio del club de Remus y que a ella no le importara.

Remus movió su mano para permitir el acceso de Jace, y se apoderó de su cadera, sosteniéndola sólidamente en el lugar.

Como si ella necesitara algo para instarla a permanecer inmóvil para lo que se avecinaba.

Primero la boca de Jace tocó su vientre, justo por encima del círculo de su ombligo. Siguiéndolo con el áspero borde de su lengua. Esta raspó sobre su delicada piel, provocando un gemido muy bajo para que cualquiera pudiera escucharlo. Pero Remus lo sintió. Sabía que él lo hizo.

Jace lamió un camino recto hacia arriba por su línea media hasta que alcanzó la zona justo entre sus pechos. Mantuvo esas grandes manos ahuecadas a ambos lados de sus pechos para protegerla de la vista tanto como era posible, pero incluso con los otros dos hombres de pie a cada lado de ella y la altura de Jace para ocultarla, no había manera de que no fueran vistos por los asistentes del club.

Él se apartó y luego su boca se cernió justo por encima de su pezón.

Su aliento caliente bailó a través de la arrugada punta y ella se tensó a la espera.

Finalmente su boca se cerró caliente y húmeda sobre su pezón y sus rodillas casi se doblaron. El agarre de Remus se apretó alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla y su mano se deslizó de nuevo en su falda, bajando para acariciar suavemente sobre su clítoris, una vez más.

Jace alternó jugueteando con cada pezón. Lamió, mordisqueó y chupó en turnos hasta que ella estuvo rogándole a Remus que le dejara correrse.

Remus la mantuvo sobre el borde, acariciando hasta que estuvo a punto de explotar y luego se detuvo para tirar de ella hacia atrás, permitiéndole a Jace seguir avivando las llamas con su malvada boca.

— ¿Quieres sus dedos dentro de ti?—preguntó Lucas contra su oído.

Esta vez ni siquiera dudó. Haría cualquier cosa para conseguir la liberación.

— ¡Sí!

Lo sintió asentir en la dirección de Jace y de repente una de las manos de Jace se deslizó por su pierna, por encima de su rodilla y en el interior de su muslo. Él se levantó sobre sus rodillas, su cabeza al nivel de sus pechos. Él acarició por encima de los suaves labios de su coño y entonces sintió a Remus usar sus dedos para separarlos para el otro hombre.

La acción provocó casi un orgasmo en el acto.

Empezó a temblar. Se sacudía de pies a cabeza, mientras Jace succionaba su pezón con fuerza en su boca de nuevo. Su pulgar encontró su entrada y se precipitó en el interior justo cuando Remus comenzó a toquetear su clítoris otra vez.

Era demasiado. La sala giraba a su alrededor en círculos vertiginosos.

La música era un grito lejano. Las luces titilaban como el polvo de hadas, y ella ya no podía dar sentido a nada de eso.

Jace retiró su pulgar y luego deslizó dos dedos gruesos en su interior mientras Remus ligeramente aplastaba su clítoris entre su pulgar e índice.

—Córrete, Fleur. Córrete sobre su mano.

No necesitó más instancia. Su cuerpo corcoveó violentamente. Dary y Matt se empujaron más cerca, sus cuerpos añadiendo soporte para que no se cayera.

Los dientes de Jace rozaron su pezón, cada toque enviando más espasmos de placer directamente a su coño. Mientras Remus mordía en su cuello, Jace mordisqueaba bruscamente en un pezón, ambos haciendo magia en los lugares más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Ya no era capaz de estar de pie por sí misma. Se relajó contra Remus, confiando en que, como siempre, nunca la dejaría caer. Él la abrazó estrechamente, besando y lamiendo suavemente su cuello mientras Jace trabajaba su decreciente orgasmo.

Yació allí varios segundos, desplomada en los brazos de Remus, su respiración viniendo en ráfagas irregulares. Entonces Remus enderezó cuidadosamente su ropa. Jace retiró su mano de debajo de sus bragas y le arregló la falda.

Él se puso de pie en toda su altura una vez más mientras la música y el baile continuaban a su alrededor.

Con la ayuda de Remus, ella consiguió que sus pies la sostuvieran otra vez y se quedó de pie, aunque todavía se inclinaba hacia Remus.

—Puedes besarlo y darle las gracias—ordenó Remus.

Fleur entró en los brazos de Jace, se puso de puntillas, y con su ayuda y le dio un beso en los labios. Él recorrió su lengua sobre la suya, saboreándola, permitiéndole brevemente saborearlo antes de que se apartara.

—Gracias—dijo Fleur para que él pudiera escuchar. Él le pellizcó con cariño en la mejilla.

—Cuando quieras, cariño.

Remus la acompañó de nuevo hacia las escaleras por donde habían bajado. Dary, Matt y Jace regresaron con ellos, rodeándolos por todos lados. En las escaleras, dos de los guardias tomaron el relevo y los tres hombres se fundieron de nuevo en la multitud, desapareciendo antes de que ella pudiera parpadear.

Siguió subiendo los escalones con Remus, todavía en una niebla post- orgasmo. Atrajeron las miradas de muchos. Remus nunca había sido tan atrevido con ella, a pesar de que se habían vuelto un poco juguetones en la mesa de Remus antes. Pero nunca algo tan abierto y público. Esto fue... diferente. Nada que ella hubiera pensado que Remus haría. _¿__E__n__p__ri__v__a__do? _

Apostaría cualquier cosa. No había nada que ella hubiera puesto más allá de él se tratara de un hombre o una docena. A pesar de que no había sucedido nunca con ella, no se hacía ilusiones acerca de lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llevar las cosas.

Remus la dejó en su asiento y luego hizo un gesto a la camarera que se había quedado cerca.

—Agua para Fleur y yo tomaré una cerveza.

La camarera estuvo de vuelta rápidamente, pero probablemente había previsto, precisamente, lo que Remus ordenaría. No se salía a menudo de su rutina y su pedido habitual sólo consistía en una serie de tres bebidas.

Fleur bebió con avidez del agua y se echó hacia atrás, de pronto agotada por el baile y el alucinante orgasmo. Que no daría por acurrucarse bien y en una cama cómoda.

Remus se estiró por encima para curvar su mano alrededor de su nuca.

Frotó un pulgar arriba y abajo por la línea de su cuello mientras seguía estudiando lo que pasaba en el club.

Mientras estaban sentados y él frotaba su cuello, ella se volvía cada vez más aletargada y tranquila, varias personas se detuvieron para hablar con Remus. Ella se desconectó de la conversación y en cambio se concentró en su toque. Cerró los ojos y absorbió la deliciosa sensación de sus dedos, el calor de su mano, la comodidad de saber que le pertenecía a él.

Durante más de una hora, vio a la gente entrar y salir de la mesa de Remus. Hablaba con facilidad con sus clientes, socios de negocios y personalidades. Dirigía la corte como un profesional, nunca iba hacia los otros, pero les permitía llegar a él.

Incluso los ricos y famosos se le acercaban, acariciaba su ego que él les permitiera entrar en su círculo íntimo.

Entonces se volvió hacia ella, levantó su mano para presionar un beso a la parte posterior de su muñeca y le dijo:

— ¿Estás lista para irte?

Asintió con la cabeza, sin molestarse en preguntarse lo que él querría. Le había preguntado y ella no mentiría. Había conseguido lo que había venido a buscar y para lo que él la había traído. Su mente estaba mucho más libre del peso que había soportado durante los últimos días.


	12. Capítulo Once

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**O**__**n**__**c**__**e**_

_**CEDRIC POV**_

Cedric no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía por su reunión con Remus Lupin. No quería que le gustase el hombre. Maldita sea. Pero era difícil cuando parecía tan... decente.

Suspiró y miró el reloj. Estaba inquieto. Jodidamente nervioso y eso le molestaba. Sentía como si estuviera preparando algún tipo de maldito examen del que no conocía las respuestas.

Remus era un bastardo astuto y pilló a Cedric total y completamente por sorpresa en su proposición. Había estado a punto de rehusarla. Le enfureció en nombre de Fleur. Pero, después, recordó esas malditas reglas. O más bien que no había unas malditas reglas en la vida que Remus, Fleur y él habían escogido. Sólo las que ellos mismo crearan.

Y después, cuando su ira y sorpresa se habían aplacado, supo que no había forma en el infierno de que pudiera alejarse de este tipo de oportunidad.

No estaba del todo seguro de cuáles eran los motivos por los que le ofrecía a Fleur en una bandeja de plata, pero lo que hiciera Cedric con la oportunidad era lo que importaba.

Tenía otra oportunidad de conseguir que Fleur lo amara.

Reconciliarse con ella por todo el dolor que le había causado. De demostrarle en el hombre en que se había convertido.

Se había vuelto más centrado. Intenso. Tenía un borde más duro ahora y eso podría ahuyentarla. No era el mismo joven que la adoraba más allá de cualquier razón y que fue un vacilante participante en su experimentación. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera ser ese hombre mucho más tiempo.

Era una decisión que le angustiaba. Enseñarle la verdad y correr el riesgo de que ella nunca regresara con él. O mentirle y mantener esa verdadera parte de sí mismo para siempre.

No tenía ninguna ayuda, pero sabía que no podría mentirle a ella o a sí mismo. Remus le había advertido de las consecuencias de semejante acción. Fleur sufriría si fingía y él estaba ferozmente contento por eso. Quería honestidad entre ellos.

Tenía dos semanas. Dos semanas para hacer volver a la mujer que nunca había dejado de amar. Y al final de ese tiempo, tenía la maldita esperanza de que ella le eligiera porque no podría enfrentarse a perderla por segunda vez. La primera vez le había cambiado irrevocablemente. Esta vez le destruiría.

_**FLEUR POV**_

Fleur se sentó entre las rodillas de Remus conforme la limusina se adentraba en la autovía a sólo Dios sabía dónde. Remus había sido críptico en detalles y muy explícito en cómo debía ir vestida y lo que llevaba y lo que no.

Estaba sobre sus rodillas, piernas separadas, los pliegues de su falda de seda abiertos en abanico sobre el suelo. La parte de arriba que llevaba tenía escote muy profundo que resaltaba su abundante pecho y apenas cubría sus pezones.

Era un conjunto elegido con la idea de tener acceso. Él quería completo acceso a ella.

Sin embargo, estaba distante. Y preocupado. Ya fuera por negocios o algo completamente diferente, no estaba segura, pero parecía inquieto y cauteloso, y sabía por experiencia que era más duro y salvaje cuando estaba con ese estado de á , casi como si él no pudiera decidirse qué quería hacer con ellos.

Deslizó su mano hacia abajo por la mitad de su pecho y, luego impacientemente, retiró la tela que cubría sus pechos.

Apretó el pezón Era inusual para Remus mostrar una clara indecisión y se preguntaba en que podría estar ocupando su mente para estar tan distraído.

De repente, deslizó su dedo entre el collar de cintas y su piel y tiró hasta que ella se inclinó contra él, su vientre presionaba su entrepierna. La besó. Salvaje.

Ella se sintió... marcada. Como si estuviera probando de nuevo a quién le pertenecía. Sus dientes mordieron su labio, sacando sangre y luego pasó la lengua por la sensible área, retirando la sangre con su lengua.

Quería preguntarle que le molestaba, pero sabía que ese límite en particular entre ellos no debía ser violado. Era privado, y si quería que lo supiera, se lo diría.

Mientras la soltaba, mantuvo su rostro en una mano, su agarre firme mientras miraba dentro de sus ojos. Parecía como si su control estuviera apenas asido y que podía colocarla abajo y tomarla con aspereza.

Se quedó sin aliento por la anticipación. Su cuerpo se estremeció y cobró vida. Su clítoris palpitaba y le dolía. Sus pechos se apretaron, sus pezones se endurecieron.

—Qué bien me conoces—le murmuró.

Le acarició con la mano en la mejilla y luego sobre el labio que había lastimado, calmando el ligero dolor. Sus facciones se endurecieron, y ella tembló ante la repentina aparición de la oscuridad en sus ojos.

—Súbete al asiento. Sobre tus manos y rodillas.

Ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas, gateó sobre la pierna izquierda de él y a lo largo del asiento en que estaba recostado. Sus palmas se hundieron en el suntuoso cuero y sus rodillas presionaron justo en la unión entre las dos secciones del asiento.

Sintió que se movía detrás de ella. Una ráfaga fría se deslizó sobre su culo mientras empujaba la falda hacia la cintura y la amontonó ahí.

—Hay dos cosas que quiero esta noche—dijo, el roce de la excitación hacia profunda su voz. —Mi marca en tu culo y mi semen dentro de tu cuerpo cuando lleguemos.

Casi preguntó hacia donde iban, pero se mordió la lengua. A él no le gustaría ese desliz. Se movió inquieta, por el dolor de su mano contra su culo.

La bofetada, cuando llegó, sobresaltándola y la empujándola hacia delante.

Se agarró contra el sillón y empujó hacia atrás, rogando en silencio por más. Él adoraba cuando hacía eso.

Él restregó la palma sobre el ardiente punto para calmar lo herido y luego le proporcionó otro golpe punzante en el otro cachete. Ella gimió suavemente. Con otro hombre, podía haberle metido en problemas. Pero a Remus le gustaba oír sus sonidos de pasión. Le gustaba saber que le daba placer pese a que el propósito de ella era darle placer a él.

Él alentaba sus respuestas desinhibidas siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de los límites de la obediencia. Si disfrutaba de lo que experimentaba, esperaba que lo expresara, si no lo disfrutaba, era también libre de expresarlo, pero podía o no hacer que terminara.

Remus seguía una simple regla. Si no era perjudicial; y por perjudicial, él entendía causar un daño permanente físico o psíquico, entonces no tenía otra opción que soportarlo. Después, podía invitarla a contarle por qué no le gustó la experiencia y luego consideraría no hacérsela sufrir de nuevo.

Cedric no había sido su único amante dominante. Habían existido un total de cuatro en los últimos diez años desde Cedric.

Aunque Remus era su favorito.

Él... él sólo la tenía. La comprendía. No necesitaba demostrar su masculinidad o su poder. No tenía miedo de equivocarse o cometer errores, aunque no podía recordar un momento en que hubiera hecho nada que ella considerara un error.

Probablemente sonaría dramático, pero no podía pensar en mucho que no haría por Remus. Y era porque confiaba en él. Un componente que había estado ausente en su última relación, y consecuentemente, había sido la más corta.

La siguiente bofetada la pilló de improviso por su brutalidad. Luego el dolor la golpeó y, de repente, la mano de Remus se enredó en su cabello y tiró hacia atrás, forzando a su cabeza para que sus miradas se encontraran.

— ¿Te estoy aburriendo, Fleur? ¿Preferirías estar en otro lugar?

Su boca se torció en consternación porque era la última cosa que ella quería que él pensase.

—Lo siento, Remus, estaba pensando. Su agarre se aflojó sólo ligeramente.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando que fuera más importante que yo?

—Estaba pensando en ti,—dijo con sinceridad—estaba comparando mi relación contigo con las otras que he tenido.

Su mano se suavizó y pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello como por un animal doméstico.

— ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti, Fleur?

La pregunta le sorprendió. Había esperado su ira. No ese repentino... afecto.

—Me dices la verdad, no importa cómo sea de desagradable o potencialmente incómoda. Sería fácil mentir y decir que no lo recordabas, o que estabas pensando donde íbamos. ¿Por qué?—Terminó en voz baja.

Su frente se arrugó por la confusión. La mano de él se calmó sobre la zona ardiendo donde la había marcado.

— ¿Por qué no te miento?

—Supongo que eso es por lo que pregunto. Sé que eres inherentemente una persona honesta, pero incluso la más honesta de las personas no buscaría quedarse vulnerable ante otro.

Su expresión se calmó y ella enlazó su mirada con la de él.

—Porque confío que no usarás mi vulnerabilidad contra mí.

Sus ojos eran cálidos por la aprobación. Se inclinó y, suavemente, presionó sus labios con los de ella.

—Ahora dime cómo nuestra relación se compara con las anteriores.

Ella se restregó contra su palma, deseosa de sentir el ardor de nuevo.

Su mano estaba inmóvil y luego presionó otro beso en su frente como disculpa.

—Estoy descuidando tus necesidades. Cuando termine de administrar las adecuadas marcas a tu culo y cuando me haya servido de tu cuerpo, entonces, terminaremos esta conversación.

Ella suspiró de alivio y le regaló una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo de duro y salvaje lo quieres, Fleur? Resulta que estoy de buen humor esta noche. Normalmente no soy tan indeciso entre querer permitir que la oscuridad surja libre o tratarte con ternura. Estoy con un estado de ánimo cariñoso, y luego tú me sonríes así, y sólo refuerzas mi deseo de mostrarte mi ternura en lugar del dominio.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se recostó contra sus talones, permitiendo que su cabello se derramara por su espalda. Tenía una rodilla sobre el suelo y giró su cabeza hacia el lado en que podía verle.

—Soy tuya, Remus. Haz conmigo lo que quieras. Me gustará sea lo que sea que decidas otorgarme y lo tomaré sin quejas.

Levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla sus ojos brillaron con una oscura promesa.

—Estoy muy contento de escuchar esas palabras. Especialmente esta noche.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, frotando su mejilla contra su palma. No le preguntó por qué. Simplemente esperó a que él se lo dijera. O no.

—Esta noche te voy a entregar a otro.

Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil, tan asombrada que era incapaz de moverse o reaccionar. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero él también estaba esperando, y no tenía prisas por darle más explicaciones.

— ¿Te excita eso?

—No lo sé. Estoy... sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué lo encuentras sorprendente? He hablado contigo en el pasado que encuentro excitante en entregar la mujer que poseo a otro hombre para poder observar y disfrutar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que nunca lo hiciste. Al principio lo esperé. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, parecías contento de no compartirme con otro hombre.

— ¿Te molesta que te lo pida ahora?

Frunció el ceño, sin saber cómo se sentía. Había considerado tal cosa hacía poco tiempo y encontró que esa idea la excitaba. La idea. Había una gran diferencia entre lo que la excitaba sexualmente en teoría y lo que la excitaba en la realidad.

Más de una vez, una perversión que estaba excitada por intentar resultó ser algo de lo que ella no disfrutó en absoluto ¿Seguiría en la misma línea?

Ahora se preguntaba si la noche del club había sido una mera degustación de lo que estaba por llegar. ¿La había probado para ver cómo de receptiva estaba a tener las manos y la boca de otro hombre sobre su cuerpo?

Y, ¿qué le había llevado a dar este paso ahora? ¿Se había aburrido de ella? Ese pensamiento envió pánico y consternación corriendo por su columna vertebral.

¿Había llegado al final el tiempo que habían pasado juntos? Alejó la idea porque no había manera de que pudiera mantenerse entera pensando semejantes cosas.

—Fleur—solicitó él.

—No me molesta que lo hicieras—dijo lentamente. —No estoy segura de que me vaya a divertir. La idea me excita, pero también me asusta. Mi confianza en ti es absoluta, pero no se extiende a otro hombre.

—Todos son argumentos válidos. ¿Y si te digo que el hombre en cuestión es Cedric Diggory?—acarició su mejilla de nuevo.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Su pulso se aceleró, disparándose tan rápido que por un momento se tambaleó, de repente mareada.

— ¿Cedric?—susurró.

Cerró los ojos y renunciando a toda disciplina, se alejó de Remus. No la reprendió, ni la obligó a devolverle la mirada. Se deslizó de nuevo en el asiento detrás de ella, en silencio, mientras esperaba. Después...

—Quítate la falda, Fleur.

Sus ojos se abrieron y parpadeó. Los dedos de ella se cerraron en apretados puños en el asiento entre sus piernas separadas.

—Tienes justo tres segundos para hacerlo como te he dicho o te arrepentirás.

El sonido de su voz se deslizó sobre ella como una navaja de afeitar. Estaba paralizada por el shock. Y por las preguntas. Tenía tantas preguntas.

¿Era esta una extraña prueba?

—Uno—dijo suavemente.

Despertó de la ensoñación. Remus nunca tuvo que castigarla por desobediencia. Sería una falta de respeto si no obedecía la orden. Se levantó en el asiento, tirando de la falda hasta que llegó a los pies. La pateó lejos, pero todavía no le miraba. No quería que viese como de desecha estaba.

—Ahora la parte de arriba.

Tanteó a tientas el nudo en su nuca, aflojándolo para que cayera sobre su cintura, descubriendo sus pechos.

Él se levantó y movió hacia la parte trasera de la limusina, al asiento que daba hacia delante. El roce de su cremallera resonó en el absoluto silencio. Levantó sus caderas para empujar los vaqueros por las caderas, pero se detuvo allí, luego sacó su polla por encima de sus calzoncillos y la empuñó, bombeándola arriba y abajo, con lo que ya su dura longitud se convirtió en una erección aun mayor.

—Ponte a cuatro patas en el suelo. Preséntame tu culo. Mira hacia el cristal divisor.

Ella se levantó, con cuidado de no golpear su cabeza con el techo.

—Gatea hacia mí—ordenó Remus.

Bajó hacia el suelo y luego maniobró sobre las manos y rodillas hasta que le enfrentó. Luego, se giró para hacer lo que le había dicho y esperó, el culo presionando contra el asiento, sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

La agarró por detrás y luego la empujó hacia delante mientras se resbalaba por el borde del asiento. Ella comenzó a andar sobre sus manos para darle más espacio, pero él le dio una fuerte bofetada en su culo como reprimenda.

Se quedó inmóvil, las manos aferradas al suelo, la boca temblando, su mente en un caos.

Él metió las manos bajo sus piernas, enganchando sus brazos y tirando de ella arriba y debajo de tal forma que ella estaba increíblemente abierta, su cuerpo inclinado hacia abajo y sus pies golpeando la parte trasera del asiento.

En lugar de empujar dentro de ella, se inclinó y colocó su polla en su entrada y luego, agarró sus piernas y tiró de ella hacia él.

La posición forzaba a doblar sus codos y su mejilla ahora descansaba sobre el suelo. Sus pechos estaban aplastados contra la áspera alfombra.

Él deslizó sus manos por debajo de ella y la agarró por la cintura con ambas manos, moviéndose hacia abajo para ajustar las caderas. Eso le facilitó arrastrarla y luego, tiró de ella otra vez, asentándose profundamente dentro de ella.

Cada bache en el camino, cada ligera caída, incluso la más rugosa superficie de la carretera. Ella las sentía todas. Una mano dejó su cadera y se inclinó para tirar de su cabello.

—Ahora, discutamos unas pocas cosas. ¿A quién perteneces, Fleur?

—A ti—se aseguró de que pudiera oírla.

Tiró de ella de nuevo, haciéndole contener la respiración. Él estaba duro. Muy duro. Se sentía tan rígido dentro de ella. Casi tanto que podía sentir la ira palpitando a través de su polla hacia el cuerpo de ella.

—Si decido entregarte a otro hombre, ¿tengo derecho?

—Sí.

—Si te entrego esta vez a un hombre que una vez significó algo para ti, estarás agradecida y me darás las gracias. Además, harás lo que él te diga.

¿Estás entendiendo?

Su estómago se apretó y su pecho se tensó.

—Sí.

—Es por ti que hago esto, y no me avergonzarás.

—Nunca—suspiró, rota por la sola idea de avergonzarlo.

—Si le digo al conductor que pare a un lado de la carretera y te pido que lo folles, lo harás.

—Sí, Remus.

—Si te digo que le permitas hacer lo que quiera con tu hermoso cuerpo, lo harás.

—Sí.

A esas alturas, estaba empujando bruscamente dentro de ella. No sólo estaba empujando con su polla. Estaba encontrando cada tirón de ella con un poderoso empuje. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el placer de su inexorable posesión la alcanzara.

Adoraba eso por encima de todo. Amaba la dureza y brutalidad cuando la tomaba y le hablaba de forma tan explícita. En ese momento, parte de ella deseaba que le ordenara al conductor que parara a un lado. La imagen de ella inclinada en la parte trasera del coche, el conductor empujando dentro de ella por detrás mientras Remus hacia guardia, satisfacción y aprobación brillando en sus ojos, hizo que sus sentidos ardieran.

Si había habido alguna duda sobre si ella disfrutaría con Remus mirando mientras otro hombre la tomaba, había desaparecido. Ahora imaginaba a Cedric empujando dentro de su cuerpo. Cedric dominándola. Sus duras y ásperas manos sobre su piel. Su polla castigándola. Todo mientras Remus observaba, en silencio y con aprobación.

Su orgasmo brillaba a través de ella como las olas sobre la superficie de un lago. Remus se detuvo y se inclinó hacia adelante, echando su peso sobre ella, presionando su rostro aún más contra el suelo.

—Oh no, no lo harás—dijo con dureza. —Tenemos varias cosas que aclarar, Fleur. Si te corres, voy a amoratar ese precioso culo tuyo de tal forma que no podrás sentarte en una semana.

Ella gimió, sabiendo perfectamente que haría justo eso. Quería correrse.

Necesitaba correrse, pero tener el culo dolorido durante una semana no valía el placer inmediato. Eliminó las imágenes de Cedric que estaban bombardeándola y enfocó su atención en la sensación de Remus encajado incómodamente dentro de su coño. El ángulo de su penetración estaba pensado para ser doloroso y no para darle a ella placer.

Sólo cuando ella hubo retrocedido del borde, él alivió su control y se echó hacia atrás para aliviar la presión de su cuerpo. El fuego dentro de su coño se alivió, y la acarició una y otra vez unas pocas veces hasta que estuvo húmeda una vez más a su alrededor.

Sin previo aviso, se agachó y la levantó hacia arriba, todavía enterrado profundamente dentro de ella. Tiró de ella hacia atrás, apoyándose para que quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre él, completamente vulnerable, empalada en su rígida longitud.

Y, tan repentinamente como la había levantado, la empujó de nuevo hacia delante de modo que su polla se soltó y ella tropezó fuera del asiento.

—Túmbate sobre tu espalda—ordenó. —Y dame tus piernas.

Se tumbó en el suelo otra vez y luego avanzó hacia él hasta que le agarró los tobillos. Tiró de ella hacia delante, la áspera alfombra sobre su espalda. Luego empujó sus piernas hacia atrás, moviéndola de manera que su peso reposó sobre sus hombros y su culo le era presentado.

Dobló sus piernas en dos, lo que la abría a él aún más. Luego, le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Me parece que si vamos a tener una importante conversación, al menos quiero ser capaz de mirar a tu cara. Mi polla en tu culo no debería proporcionar distracción a una mujer de tu disciplina.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz 


	13. Capítulo Doce

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**D**__**o**__**c**__**e**_

**_FLEUR POV_**

_Fleur _tembló por la anticipación, su mirada se centró solamente en Remus. Miró dentro de sus castanos ojos mientras él se levantaba sobre ella y metió la polla entre los cachetes del culo.

Ella se sentía vulnerable esta noche. Un poco descentrada. Era una sensación que no le gustaba. Por mucho que amara todas las oscuras aristas de Remus y abrazara su disposición a empujarla para ver como pasaba de fuerte y rápido sobre las líneas grises de sus límites, de repente estaba muy insegura de sí misma.

Nunca se había sentido tan insegura y fuera de sí. En lugar de su implacable dominancia y posesión, quería, no, necesitaba, su ternura, un lado que, aunque raramente le daba o mostraba, era tan poderoso si no más que su lado salvaje.

Remus se detuvo, mirándola fijamente, buscando en sus profundidades.

Lentamente, soltó sus piernas y tiró suavemente de ella hacia él para que sus piernas descansaran a ambos lados de sus caderas. Luego, simplemente, se inclinó, deslizando sus manos bajo sus hombros y tiró de ella hacia arriba para que se sentara en sus muslos mirándole. Desconcertada, sólo podía mirar sin poder hacer nada y esperar por lo que siguiera.

¿Había visto él lo que tan desesperadamente había intentado ocultarle? ¿Había sacado los pensamientos de su cabeza?

Sus palmas se deslizaron arriba y abajo por su espalda y se percató entonces de que, de hecho, estaba calmándola.

Inesperadas lágrimas se agolparon en sus párpados y, después, la envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazó.

Él no dijo una palabra. No tenía que hacerlo. Él veía dentro de su corazón. Todas las veces. Siempre sabía cuando podía empujar y cuando no. Lo había visto ahora, y en lugar de castigarla por estar indecisa, le ofreció la fortaleza y el consuelo que ella ansiaba tan desesperadamente.

— ¿Por qué estás tan alterada, Fleur?—preguntó varios minutos más tarde.

Ella se aferró a él, su rostro enterrado en su cuerpo. La separó de él y suavemente limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con su pulgar.

Odiaba ser tan débil delante de él. Haber llorado sobre él. Nunca lloraba. Siempre era muy cuidadosa de enseñarle sólo su fortaleza y tranquila determinación. La había visto en su peor momento, pero nunca la había vista tan... angustiada.

—No lo sé—dijo honestamente. —Lo sé y no lo sé. Estoy tan confundida. No sé lo que quiero.

—Esa no eres tú. Eres la mujer más segura de sí misma y con más confianza que he conocido. Estás cómoda en tu piel.

Siempre sabes precisamente lo que quieres, y nunca te has avergonzado de perseguirlo. Siempre he admirado eso de ti.

Volvió a recostar su cabeza en su hombro y envolvió su mano alrededor del lado de su cuello, aferrándose a él, necesitando ese contacto.

—Me preguntaste qué era diferente en nuestra relación, o más bien, en cómo se diferencia nuestra relación de las otras que he tenido. Esto, Remus. _Es__to _es lo que las diferencia.

Él le acarició el pelo. Luego presionó sus labios contra su frente en el más dulce de los besos y después dijo.

—Explícalo.

—Me tienes. _R__e__a__l__m__e__n__te_me tienes. No es todo sobre ti, como mucha gente asumiría en una relación donde la dominancia sería un factor que giraría en torno a tus necesidades y deseos por encima de todo.

—Tu felicidad es importante para mí—dijo como forma de acuerdo.

Ella suspiró.

—En todas mis otras relaciones, excepto una, ha sido todo y para el hombre. No siempre o todo el tiempo, pero mayoritariamente. En todas excepto en una, mi compañero nunca tuvo mi completa confianza. En todas menos una, nunca estaba en... casa. _T__ú __e__r__e__s _mi casa, Remus. Me siento segura y querida por ti. Confío en ti.

Parecía complacido por esa sincera declaración. La abrazó cálidamente y pudo sentir el placer filtrarse a través de él. Eso la hizo feliz. Quería que supiese cuánto significaba para ella. Cuánto significaba su protección para ella.

—Dijiste excepto una. ¿Te refieres a Cedric? Respiró profundamente.

—Sí. Era feliz con Cedric. Mi relación con él se parece a muchas de las cosas que más valoro de mi relación contigo. Solo que la nuestra es una versión más adulta de la que tuve con él. Me gusta pensar que si Cedric y yo hubiéramos tenido tiempo podríamos haber crecido a algo como lo que tú y yo tenemos ahora.

—Y, sin embargo, la idea de que te entregue a él te angustia—murmuró Remus.

—Estoy asustada—admitió. —Y confundida. Tal vez un poco amenazada,

¿sabes?

Él rozó su boca contra su sien, un simple gesto que sintió que iba directo a su alma.

— ¿Por qué, Remus? ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? No lo comprendo.

Tengo miedo de escarbar demasiado profundo por una respuesta.

Antes no había estado dispuesta a preguntar, pero ahora tenía que saberlo.

¿Era una prueba? No estaba segura de que pudiera hacer esto. No lo había hecho para herirla. Nunca creería que Remus fuera tan cruel. Lo que significaba que tenía una razón específica para enviarla de vuelta a los brazos del hombre que le había roto el corazón.

Él tiró de ella lo suficiente para poder acariciar su mandíbula, su mentón, pasó su pulgar suavemente por sus labios. Tan reconfortante. Así como tan real.

—Dijiste que confiabas en mi—asintió sin dudarlo. —Entonces confía en mí, en que siento que esto es lo mejor para ti. Creo que esto es algo que necesitas. No lo haría si pensara que te lastimaría. Puede hacerte sentir incómoda, pero creo que cuando todo haya terminado, esto será lo mejor.

La tranquilidad en su voz calmó sus crispados nervios. Confiaba en él.

Sin reservas. Nunca había hecho nada sin velar por sus mejores intereses en el fondo.

Y la verdad era que ella _qu__e__rí__a _ver a Cedric otra vez. Había imaginado cómo sería que la tocara de nuevo como lo había hecho una vez. Se preguntaba si aún la deseaba. No había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en él desde la noche que Remus y ella habían ido a The House.

Lo que le había sacudido mucho más que su encuentro con el primer amor, era la culpa que había sentido por pensar en él desde entonces. Remus lo era todo para ella, y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en un hombre que no debería ocupar sus pensamientos o sus fantasías.

El hecho de que Remus parecía entenderlo solo hacía que la culpa ardiera más fuerte. Que hubiera ido tan lejos como para preparar un encuentro con Cedric porque pensaba que era algo que necesitaba, hacía que quisiera acurrucarse en una bola por la vergüenza.

—Fleur.

La suave amonestación de Remus hizo que mirara hacia arriba, y las lágrimas se acumularon una vez más cuando vio la comprensión reflejada en sus ojos.

— ¿Crees que estaría enfadado porque fueras lo suficientemente humana para sentir emoción cuando te enfrentaras a alguien a quien quisiste?

¿Crees que te castigaría por ser lo suficientemente honesta contigo misma y conmigo por admitir esos sentimientos?

Acarició con la mano su mejilla, limpiando el rastro de humedad que goteaba por el lado de su rostro.

—Estoy enfadada conmigo misma—se atragantó. —No mereces esto.

Me siento tan desleal.

Entonces, él sonrió.

— ¿Te enfadas cuando miro cariñosamente a una ex novia cuando se cruza en mi camino?—Ella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que no sientes más que un antiguo afecto por ella ahora. Remus asintió.

—Exacto. Ahora, quizás hago esto para que puedas determinar qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Cedric Diggory. Creo que es importante, ¿no?

Lentamente, ella asintió con la cabeza, maravillada por la lógica y el control de él. Ella era un desastre balbuceante y él era una roca. Siempre su roca.

Suspiró y se acurrucó entre sus brazos otra vez, restregando la mejilla contra su pecho.

—Gracias—suspiró. —Por comprenderme—_P__or __s__ab__e__r __c__u__án__do __s__e__r __s__u__a__v__e__, y __c__uan__do __se__r __s__a__l__v__a__je __y __f__u__e__r__t__e__._No dijo esto último, pero él lo sabía.

Siempre lo sabía.

Remus bajó el cristal separador para poder hablar con el conductor.

—Ya puedes llevarnos a nuestro destino.

A juzgar por la cantidad de tiempo que habían estado en la carretera, Fleur asumió que Remus le había dado la orden de que solo condujera.

Después de que el cristal subiera, Remus se inclinó para recoger la ropa que estaba tirada sobre el suelo.

—Vístete y arregla tu apariencia. Estoy seguro de que querrás enfrentarte a tu pasado lo mejor vestida posible.

Acarició su mejilla y luego recorrió con un dedo sus todavía temblorosos labios.

—No muestres miedo, Fleur. Muestra a la mujer que conozco tan bien. La mujer en que te has convertido. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Si lo haces, le mostrarás el gran error que cometió alejándose de ti.

Ella sonrió y sintió el cálido roce de la confianza mientras se deslizaba cuidadosamente de vuelta a su lugar. Tal vez Remus tuviera razón. Tal vez necesitaba enfrentarse a Cedric antes de seguir adelante con su futuro. Un futuro que esperaba de todo corazón que incluyera a Remus.


	14. Capítulo Trece

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**P**__**a**__**r**__**te **__**D**__**o**__**s**__**:**__**C**__**edric**_

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o**__**T**__**r**__**e**__**c**__**e**_

_**FLEUR POV**_

Para cuando redujeron la velocidad para girar dentro de la entrada de Cedric, Fleur había recobrado la compostura, la mayor parte, arreglado su maquillaje y alisado la ropa. Si no fuese por sus aceleradas pulsaciones, podría engañarse a sí misma pensando que esto era otra excitante aventura sexual para Remus y ella.

Pero no lo era y nada que se dijera a sí misma cambiaría el hecho de que esa noche, era de Cedric Diggory.

Una nerviosa agitación sobrepasaba a la culpa y la preocupación. Su cuerpo temblaba por una fuerte excitación, y curiosidad. ¿Respondería siquiera a sus órdenes ahora? ¿Poseía los conocimientos necesarios para darle lo que necesitaba ella?

Se detuvieron ante la puerta y levantó las cejas cuando el conductor paró y presionó el botón del intercomunicador. Miró por la ventada hacia la oscuridad, pero no pudo ver la casa donde estaban detenidos.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió lentamente y la limusina accedió a los terrenos. El camino de entrada era largo y sinuoso, y sólo después de varios segundos la casa apareció ante su vista. Era hermosa. La luz se proyectaba sobre la casa por una serie de focos en el suelo. La parte delantera estaba compuesta por piedra en lugar de ladrillo. De aspecto rústico y resistente.

Exactamente como imaginó que sería la casa que tendría Cedric.

Por lo que podía ver del terreno, estaba exquisitamente arreglado y profesionalmente cuidado. Nada parecía fuera de lugar.

El conductor se paró en frente de la rotonda delantera de la casa y antes de que Remus pudiera abrir la puerta, Cedric apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras justo fuera de la entrada principal.

Fleur se deslizó hacia el borde del asiento mientras Remus salía delante de ella. Durante un momento, su visión de Cedric estaba bloqueada pero, después, Remus se movió a un lado y extendió la mano para ayudarla.

Cedric estaba centrado exclusivamente en ella, con la mirada clavada. Conforme extendió la mano hacia la de Remus rezó para que su nerviosismo no la traicionara haciendo que temblara.

No importa lo que Remus había organizado, estaba allí como la posesión de Remus y no lo avergonzaría, actuando menos que tranquila y controlada.

Todo lo que hiciera se reflejaría en Remus. Ella le representaba en todos los sentidos.

Se levantó con elegancia mientras Remus tiraba de ella lo que le faltaba para salir, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y escuchó sutilmente a Remus dar las instrucciones al conductor.

Se comió a Cedric con la mirada. Se apoyó sobre una de las columnas decorativas del porche delantero, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. La postura era de fingida relajación, porque podía ver la tensión en sus ojos. Podía sentirla.

Dios, esto era real. Estaba caminado por la acera a la puerta principal de Cedric Diggory. Estaba allí para pertenecerle durante la velada. Tal vez, incluso la noche. No tenía ni idea de los planes de Remus. Sólo que tenía que entregarse sin reservas.

Las mariposas revolotearon en su estómago, pero esta vez no era por los nervios. La excitación danzaba hacia sus venas.

Deseo. Lujuria. Todo ello ante la idea de este hombre poseyéndola incluso por tan breve periodo de tiempo.

Remus le ayudó a subir las escaleras y se detuvieron en frente de Cedric.

Cedric desvió la mirada de Fleur como si se resistiese incluso a reconocer a Remus , pero siguió el protocolo y se dirigió primero al hombre que la poseía.

—Remus, me alegro de que Fleur y tú pudierais venir.

Remus extendió su mano y Cedric la estrechó mientras los dos hombres intercambiaban saludos corteses.

Luego, tomó la mano de ella y Remus la soltó. Una carga eléctrica se extendió sobre su piel tan pronto como Cedric curvó sus dedos sobre los de ella. La levantó en un gesto formal y le dio un beso sobre sus nudillos.

—Fleur, estás hermosa.

Se ruborizó. En realidad se sonrojó, su rostro se calentó por el placer.

Cedric bajó lentamente su mano y, luego, hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Por favor, entrad.

Tan pronto como Fleur puso un pie dentro se percató de la innata comodidad que rezumaba de cada rincón. No había nada frío o estéril en esta casa. Era cálida y acogedora. Decorada y amueblada para el confort.

Los sofás y las sillas eran de suntuoso y lujoso cuero. Las obras de arte no eran modernas representaciones inexplicables de sólo Dios sabía que. En su lugar, había un rústico ambiente tanto en la decoración como el ambiente que a ella le encantaba.

Se veía, y sentía, como Cedric. El Cedric que recordaba. El Cedric que él siempre quiso ser.

La tristeza y el pesar llenaron su interior. Quizás esta hubiera sido su casa. O tal vez tenía que aceptar que no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Durante un momento, se perdió en sí misma y estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando Cedric hizo una seña a Remus para que se pusiera cómodo.

Después de medio paso, se detuvo y se dirigió al medio de la sala de estar para esperar instrucciones.

Remus ya se lo había dicho. Esta noche estaba a las órdenes de Cedric.

Miró en dirección a Remus,lo bastante insegura como para querer su tranquilidad. Se la proporcionó con un ligero asentimiento. La aprobación brillaba en sus ojos, ojos que normalmente no expresaban nada delante de otros, pero que sabían en el filo que ella estaba.

Con cuidado, se giró en dirección a Cedric y levantó la mirada hasta que se encontró con la de él. La intensidad de su expresión envió escalofríos por su espalda. Era una sensación deliciosa saber que estaba siendo cazada. No había ninguna duda sobre el puro deseo en esos brillantes ojos grises.

Contuvo la respiración, de repente nerviosa, aturdida, _e__x__c__i__t__a__da _por oír cuál sería su primera orden.

_**CEDRIC POV**_

Cedric miraba a Fleur, su pecho tan tenso que amenazaba con rajarse.

Ella estaba aquí. En su sala de estar, en su casa, donde pertenecía. Donde siempre había pertenecido.

Estaba aquí, pero pertenecía a otro hombre, y se esperaba de Cedric que actuara delante de él para que pudiera ser juzgado. Considerado digno de Fleur. Demonios, esto apestaba. No quería compartir a Fleur con nadie más. La quería donde nadie pudiera verla, donde pudiera prodigarle su atención. Disfrutar de ella hasta la saciedad.

Las palabras de Remus brillaban en su mente. Ella necesitaba fuerza.

Le gustaban los extremos duros. Los anhelaba, los necesitaba. Lo que fuera que ocurriera entre ellos el resto del tiempo que estuvieran juntos, esta noche tenía que convencer a Remus Lupin que podía hacer saber a Fleur que se haría cargo de ella.

—Ven hacia mí—dijo, sin hacer un movimiento hacia ella. Le llevó una gran cantidad de disciplina no cargarla sobre su hombro y llevarla a su habitación. Jodido Remus Lupin y sus malditas expectativas.

Pero se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la férrea disciplina que mantenía en todas las áreas de su vida. Al parecer, cuando se trataba de Fleur, todo lo que sabía le abandonaba. Lo dejaba al descubierto.

Fleur caminó como flotando sobre los pies los pocos pasos hasta donde el permanecía. Estaba tan cerca que podía olerla. Dulce, un poco exótica, e infinitamente misteriosa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron unidas. Podía ahogarse en esos ojos color azul que ella poseía.

—Bésame.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Estaba sorprendida por su orden. Sin embargo, con algunas dudas, recortó la distancia entre ellos, presionando su cuerpo contra el de él y se inclinó para apretar los labios contra los suyos.

Él inhaló profundamente, asombrado por el ataque a sus sentidos.

Tacto, olor, gusto... Dios mío, su sabor.

Le tomó su rostro en las manos y, luego, deslizó los dedos por detrás hasta que se enredaron en sus cabellos. La mantuvo cautiva, o tal vez ella le mantuvo en su esclavitud. De cualquiera de las formas, no estaba dispuesto a darse prisa en este momento.

Se alimentó de sus labios. Absorbiendo su dulzura. Sus lenguas se restregaron, flirtearon, retiraron y, luego, descaradamente, avanzaron de nuevo.

Durante mucho tiempo, había sólo soñado en abrazarla de nuevo. En ser capaz de besarla y saber que era suya.

Sus pulmones gritaban por el aire, obligó a su boca a alejarse y lentamente la liberó. Ella se tambaleó un poco y la cogió entre los brazos, mirando hacia abajo a los perversos tacones de agua que llevaba.

Frunció el ceño.

—Quítate los zapatos antes de que te hagas daño.

Hubo una ligera diversión en su rostro mientras se quitaba los zapatos tipo fóllame, y los dejaba caer al suelo. Como si necesitara que llevara esos zapatos para él para que la follara... es en todo en lo que pensó en los últimos días.

—Suenas como Remus—murmuró.

Frunció el ceño, no del todo halagado por la comparación. Ella lo frunció un poco a cambio, con una preocupación destellando en sus ojos. Miedo a disgustarle. Endureció a propósito su expresión, enfadado de haber permitido que ella viera su reacción.

—Quítate la ropa. Prenda a prenda. No corras. Puedes dejarlas sobre la mesa al lado de la ventana.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color y miró hacia abajo. Encontró su timidez tanto atractiva como desgarradora. Le enojaba que la mujer que solía desnudarse tan descaradamente enfrente de él estuviera ahora tan avergonzada, como si fuera un completo extraño.

Se movió hacia ella y tiró de la cabeza de ella hacia arriba, ahora el miedo se agolpaba detrás de su nerviosismo. Ella se lamió los labios, a punto de expresar una disculpa por su vacilación. Él podía leerla tan claramente como si ya hubiera dicho las palabras en voz alta.

Él simplemente sacudió la cabeza y, luego, la tomó entre sus brazos. Bajó su cabeza para poder susurrar en su oído.

—No tengas miedo de mi, Fleur. Me mataría. Nunca te haré daño.

Preferiría estar a solas contigo para poder redescubrirnos en privado, pero esta es la petición de Remus, y la única forma en la que podía tenerte.

Ella se relajó entre sus brazos y frotó su mejilla contra su hombro, un movimiento tan dolorosamente familiar que casi le destruye.

En lugar de obligarla a obedecer su orden, comenzó a desvestirla él mismo. La última cosa que quería era que estuviera nerviosa a su alrededor.

Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para mitigar sus miedos e incertidumbres, la haría.

Contuvo la respiración mientras desataba la parte superior y la dejaba caer. Ella intentó tirar de la falda, pero él puso la mano sobre las de ella.

—No. Déjame. He decidido que quiero hacerlo yo mismo.

Los dedos de ella temblaban mientras dejaba caer sus manos a los lados.

Los nudillos adoraban la suavidad de su vientre mientras bajaba la mano para coger la cintura de la falda con volantes. No estaba seguro de quién se estaba burlando más, él o ella, tiró de la tela hasta que finalmente cayó en el suelo a sus pies.

Allí estaba ella, cubierta solo por ropa interior de encaje negro, con una apariencia muy sensual y absolutamente hermosa que le quitó el aliento. No quería respirar. Sólo quería mirar y embeberse de ella hasta emborracharse con nada más que con ella.

Ella levantó la mejilla, y por primera vez desde que le había dado la orden, giró la cabeza para devolverle la mirada. Estaba tan excitada como él. La satisfacción era una emoción salvaje que recorría sus venas como una potente droga. Ella lo deseaba. No había forma de disfrazar la verdad en unos ojos que nunca mentían.

—Quítate las bragas, sólo las bragas—susurró, apenas audible para el cuello de su camisa.

Los pulgares recorrieron el camino hacia abajo hasta que agarraron la delgada tira de su delicado encaje. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con las caderas para facilitar que la tela bajara por sus piernas y casi se atraganta con la lengua.

Piel suave y cremosa. Suaves piernas. Las caderas con bastantes curvas para ser condenadamente sexys y un lugar excitante donde descansar sus manos.

En la V de esas perfectas piernas había un diminuto triángulo de cabello rubio recortado, y disparó su imaginación.

¿Conservaría sus labios suaves y desnudos como lo hacía cuando estaban juntos? Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que le había enseñado tímidamente su nueva depilación. Él había pasado horas tocándola, lamiéndola y proporcionándole orgasmo tras orgasmo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Remus moverse. Simplemente cambió una pierna sobre la otra, pero lo devolvió a la realidad. Un aguafiestas total.

Estaba esperando que actuara. Según las normas del otro hombre. Hacía que quisiera sacar los dientes y gruñir como un depredador ante un desafío. Si fuera sólo tan simple...

Se alejó de Fleur, dejándola permanecer en pie sólo con el sujetador.

Sacó un preservativo de su bolsillo, resentido por necesitar usar uno.

Remus probablemente lo hacía sin ello de forma habitual. Si Fleur fuera suya estaba tan seguro como el infierno que no habría nada entre su verga y la pura dulzura de su carne.

Se sentó en la silla de cuero sin brazos y dejó que sus piernas se separaran.

Luego le tendió el preservativo y le hizo señas.

Ella fue sin dudarlo y permaneció delante de él, esperando su próxima orden.

—Baja la cremallera, chúpamela fuerte y, después, ponme el preservativo.

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas y ardieron con un fuego repentino. Se sonrió secretamente a sí mismo. Todavía le gustaba cuando le hablaba con rudeza y de forma explícita.

Se puso ágilmente sobre sus rodillas, su cabello caía hacia delante por encima de un hombro. Sus manos se movieron sobre sus piernas, un sutil roce, antes de desabrochar su bragueta y bajar lentamente la cremallera.

Ella tiró de su ropa interior, deslizando la tira sobre su rígida excitación hasta que finalmente la liberó. Su polla saltó fuera y hacia la caliente sujeción de su mano. Tan pronto como lo agarró, casi se corre.

Él le había dicho que consiguiera que se pusiera más duro, pero desde el momento en que salió por la puerta principal para verla salir de la limosina, no había sido más que una erección que caminaba y hablaba.

Ella bajó la cabeza y suavemente la metió en su boca. Él gimió, sin ocultar el placer que le proporcionaba. Ella realizó un sonido de reconocimiento alrededor de la cabeza de su polla y, después, la chupó más profundo.

—Eso es—murmuró. —Buena chica. Eso se siente tan bien. Más profundo.

Ahora, mantenla. Sí, justo así.

Sintió su temblor alrededor de él, su suave sonido de placer derramado sobre la garganta. A ella siempre le gustó cuando hablaba durante el sexo.

Adoraba cuando él le decía exactamente lo que le complacía

Enredó los dedos en su cabello, tirando de los mechones hacia atrás para poder ver sus mejillas hincharse y luego succionar alrededor de su polla.

Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, la satisfacción brillaba intensamente en su profundidad.

Apenas podía creer que ella estaba allí, entre sus rodillas, su boca alrededor de él. Era una escena que tenía en sus más profundos sueños, los que no admitiría a sí mismo a la luz del día, pero que buscaba todas y cada una de las noches.

Debía irritarle o de alguna forma hacerle sentir mucho más joven y menos maduro que los treinta y pico de años que tenía, que a todos los efectos hubiera suspirado por esta mujer durante diez años. Pero todo lo que podía pensar era que, finalmente, estaba allí, con él, donde ella pertenecía.

Apretó el cabello que sostenía y, suavemente, tiró de los mechones para poder extenderlo sobre su mano como un cielo de medianoche.

—Tú decides cuando es suficiente—le dijo en voz baja. —Después de que coloques el preservativo. Quiero que te sientes a horcajadas y me tomes dentro de ti. Si no estás lista, dímelo para que pueda prepararte mejor.

Apenas podía esperar para tenerla en sus brazos. Toda ella. Ella colocada a horcajadas, con su polla enterrada profundamente en su cuerpo, sus brazos llenos de una mujer exuberante y hermosa.

Ella trabajó su polla dentro y fuera de su boca varios segundos más y luego, con cuidado deslizó sus labios sobre la cabeza y después se alejó, dejando su polla resbaladiza y brillante con su saliva.

Abrió el preservativo, hábilmente lo desenrolló en su rígida longitud y él lo miró, odiando cada centímetro del látex conforme lo envainaba. Luego, ella se levantó, colocándose de pie delante de él sólo con el excitante sujetador que apenas cubría la parte superior de sus pezones.

Extendió las manos para tomarla y ayudarla a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Se sentó con sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y, después, se inclinó para coger su polla.

Él negó con la cabeza y empujó su brazo hacia arriba —Pon tus manos sobre mis hombros y mantente ahí.

Él se acopló para colocar su polla en su vagina, frotando arriba y abajo sobre su abertura para martirizarla. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y cerró brevemente los ojos.

—Abre los ojos—dijo en el mismo tono comedido que había usado con ella hasta el momento. —Quiero verte cuando me deslice dentro de ti, Fleur.

Quiero que me veas y sepas quién está dentro de ti.

—Lo sabré—susurró.

Él sonrió. Elevó su cadera poco a poco para que la cabeza de su polla se alojara en su interior. Después, se encontró con su mirada y emitió su siguiente orden.

—Tómame.

Sus ojos se abrieron, las pupilas brillaban. Un escalofrío le recorrió y sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros.

—Así es, Fleur. Quiero que me folles. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para que te folle. Pero ahora quiero que me montes.

Dejó salir un pequeño gemido mientras comenzaba a bajar. Se abrió alrededor de él que dejó salir un ahogado gemido mientras ella le envolvía en su caliente y aterciopelado interior.

Movió las manos por esas deliciosas caderas y alcanzó los cachetes de su culo. Justo la correcta cantidad de nalgas suaves.

De la forma correcta.

Firmes y suave todavía. Sí, era un hombre de culos. Tenía que admitirlo. Pero sus piernas estaban en un cercano segundo puesto. Especialmente con esos zapatos sexys- como-el-infierno. Estaba decidido a follarla con esos zapatos en algún momento más tarde. Sólo los zapatos y una sonrisa.

Se levantó, ayudándole a empujar hacia arriba hasta que la polla estaba casi libre y luego la bajó hasta que estuvo otra vez rodeado de su caliente y húmeda seda. El sujetador negro de encaje le estaba atormentando. Mirándole a la cara, la parte superior de sus senos se ahuecaban encima de las medias copas casi desnudando sus pezones. Casi. Y eso era lo que le estaba matando.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y deslizó las manos por su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador. En un solo movimiento soltó el enganche y el sujetador se abrió. Lo elevó y levantó los brazos de sus hombros lo suficiente para quitarle el sujetador, y luego la miró ávidamente esas curvas generosas y los pezones que estaban tan tensos que se habían fruncido en pequeñas cuentas.

—Ofréceme tus pechos—dijo—agárralos y guíalos hacia mi boca.

Quiero saborearlos.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo y apretó sobre su polla, enviando espasmo de placer hacia su ingle. Luego, dejó caer las manos de sus hombros y agarró sus hinchados pechos con las palmas. Acarició los pezones con la punta del pulgar y, después, se inclinó hacia delante, ofreciéndole uno, manteniéndolo cerca de sus labios.

En lugar de tomarlo en la boca, lo golpeó con la lengua y lamió la punta.

—Ahora el otro—dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se movió para que el otro estuviera allí para que lo cogiera.

Esta vez rozó la punta con sus dientes y mordió juguetonamente hasta que emitió otro sonido que rayaba la desesperación.

—Pídeme que te los chupe.

Tragó saliva, y luego dijo con una voz que apenas era un susurro.

—Chúpame los pezones, Cedric favor.

—Más alto. No puedo oírte—dijo Remus

La cabeza de Fleur se levantó y se giró en dirección a Remus, sus ojos abiertos y culpables. Cedric maldijo al otro hombre por la intromisión, pero quizás había sido intencionada. Un recordatorio de su presencia.

Lanzó una mirada fulminante en dirección al otro hombre. No había agradecido la interrupción. Mientras pudiera escuchar a Fleur, le importaba un comino si Remus podía o no. No estaba follando con Remus.

Estaba follando con Cedric.

Entonces, Remus se levantó y caminó hacia la silla donde Cedric estaba sentado con Fleur a horcajadas sobre él.

—Dime, Diggory. ¿Prefieres su coño o su culo durante los próximos momentos?


	15. Capítulo Catorce

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**C**__**a**__**t**__**o**__**rc**__**e**_

**_CEDRIC POV_**

Lo que Cedric quería hacer era decirle a Remus que se fuera al carajo.

Esto no había sido parte del acuerdo. Segun Cedric entendió, Remus iba a mirar. Nada más. Luego saldría tranquilamente dejándole a Fleur por las próximas dos semanas.

Y no era que Cedric no hubiera estado en algún que otro trío, pero eran por mucho el método de liberación sexual que menos le agradaba.

Simplemente no era bueno compartiendo. Podía verle el atractivo. Lo entendió cuando se había unido a Blaize para tener sexo con su sumisa, Ginny. Ella había sido una excepción para Cedric.

Pero la idea de compartir a Fleur lo hizo ponerse todo gruñón y posesivo, y un montón de otras cosas que realmente no quería examinar muy de cerca.

Remus encontró su mirada y con calma él también lo miró. Había algo en los ojos del otro hombre que le decía a Cedric que necesitaba sobrellevarlo. Y Remus no presionó. No insistió. Ni tampoco trató de tomar el control y darle órdenes a Cedric.

Bueno, porque de haberlo hecho, todo habría acabado. Cedric habría echado a Remus para después llevarse a Fleur a su cama donde la habría mantenido atada los próximos veinte años cuanto menos.

No, Remus no estaba siendo prepotente en absoluto. Pero su expresión le decía a Cedric que no lo desafiara en esto.

Demonios.

La idea de girarse y continuar no hizo más que cabrearlo.

Recordando también que Remus había dicho que Fleur tenía normas exigentes... Bueno, quizás esto era una maldita prueba que debía pasar para que Fleur aceptara todo esto.

En tal caso, tragaría un puñado de píldoras amargas si esto significaba tener Fleur.

—Ya que estoy en su coño hasta los huevos, creo que tomaré su culo— gruño Cedric. — ¿Qué tienes en mente, exactamente?

—Exigirá que te acerques e intimes conmigo y ciertas partes de mi anatomía—dijo Remus perezosamente. — ¿Crees poder manejarlo?

—Si estoy en el culo de Fleur, realmente me importa un mierda lo que tú hagas—contestó Cedric apretando los dientes.

Joder, ¿Remus era bisexual? Porque de ser así, esto no funcionaría en lo más mínimo. Había visto suficientes vergas. No le molestaba. Podía apreciar el cuerpo de otro hombre con lo mejor de ellos. Pero lo apreciaba mejor cuando estaba follando a otra mujer hasta volverla loca y lo podía mirar. Sí, apreciaba ese tipo de verga. Pero eso no quería decir que la quisiera en alguno de sus orificios.

Remus parecía divertido, casi como si deliberadamente tratara de sacarlo de quicio. Cedric no estaba divertido. Sólo quería que Remus se fuera ya.

—Fleur, bájate al suelo, los hombros abajo y sube las piernas en el regazo de Cedric—ordenó Remus.

Las cejas de Cedric se elevaron porque no imaginaba realmente cómo iba a funcionar esta posición, pero aun así consiguió intrigarlo bastante.

Fleur se levantó, liberando la verga de su coño. Su polla se balanceó hacia arriba, esforzándose por regresar dentro de ella.

Aún a horcajadas en su regazo, ella alcanzó sus manos y las estrechó con Fuerza

—Bájame—dijo ella.

Aunque dudaba de lo que hacía con exactitud, la obedeció y la sostuvo mientras ella se inclinaba hacia atrás deslizándose de cabeza hasta el suelo, hasta que sus hombros tocaron la alfombra. Su espalda ahora descansaba entre sus muslos contra la silla, y el culo… Bueno, en posición perfecta. Ahora captaba la idea.

Remus la tomó de las piernas y tiró de ella hacia él, lo que no hizo sino darle a Cedric una mejor vista, y ni que decir del acceso a su pequeño culo apretado.

Remus plantó sus pies a ambos lados de la cintura de Fleur y se les unió. Forcejeó con su bragueta, sacando su verga con un tirón impaciente. Estaba parado sobre la vagina de Fleur, y se deslizó dentro con un fuerte empujón.

Santo cielo sí que se veía excitante.

En silencio Remus le pasó un tubo de lubricante, y Cedric no perdió el tiempo en aplicar una cantidad abundante sobre su erección cubierta por el condón. Se enderezó para meter la verga en su pequeño ano pero dudó, mirando a Remus.

Los dos eran hombres grandes. Ella era una mujer pequeña. Con Remus metido por completo en su coño, su culo parecía más pequeño.

—No quiero lastimarla.

— ¿Acaso crees que haría algo para dañar a Fleur?—preguntó Remus tranquilamente.

Sin señales de ira. Ni ego. Ni orgullo herido. Sólo una simple cuestión que obviamente no esperaba que contestara.

Cedric presionó hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos al sentir la exquisitez de su carne abriéndose alrededor suyo y tirando de él más profundo. Santo cielo, era estrecha.

Sus manos cubrieron esas nalgas rellenas. Las junto con sus manos, apretando y masajeando mientras empujaba más fuerte.

Tras un momento en que su cuerpo combatió la invasión, se abrió alrededor suyo y él se deslizó hasta el fondo.

—Ahora fóllala—dijo Remus.

—No recibo órdenes tuyas—gruñó Cedric.

—Lo harás hasta que la deje a tu cuidado—dijo tranquilamente Remus.

— Ahora fóllala. Muéstrale los bordes duros ahora que ha visto los más suaves. Dale lo que quiere, Diggory.

Queriendo tan solo deshacerse del otro hombre lo antes posible, Cedric cumplió con la solicitud. Comenzó a clavarse en el culo de Fleur, mientras Remus montaba su coño con embates rápidos y despiadados.

—Ella no se correrá—dijo Remus mientras se movían al unísono.

—Todavía no. No hasta que me haya ido. Una vez que hayamos terminado, serás tú el que le dé el placer que se merece.

Algo del enojo de Cedric desapareció. Empezaba a comprender que se trataba de un tipo de ritual. Uno que no entendía enteramente pero era un rito de cesión nada menos. Remus tomaba en serio su compromiso con Fleur.

Incluso ahora él la inducía hacia el dominio de Cedric. Le desconcertaba Cómo podría alejarse simplemente, pero él mismo se había ido una vez así que no estaba en posición de juzgarlo. Más aún si se preocupaba tanto por lo que era lo mejor para Fleur.

Durante varios largos minutos, la embistieron sin descanso. La follaron sin piedad y ella pareció encantada en todo momento. Alternando entre suaves quejidos de placer, pequeños gemidos contenidos y gruñidos de frustración cuando ellos postergaban su orgasmo.

La cara de Remus se puso más tensa y luego le dijo a Cedric entre dientes:

—Sal.

Sin analizar el por qué, Cedric se deslizó fuera del culo de ella.

—Mantenla abierta—dijo Remus.

Cedric la agarró de las nalgas y las separó, de forma que su apertura se abrió al máximo estirada por su ruda posesión

Entonces Remus salió de su coño y se rodeó la verga con la mano, masturbándosela con pequeños movimientos rápidos.

El semen chorreó en su culo, la mayor parte deslizándose en su abertura. Soltó dos chorros más y luego se deslizó ágilmente en su coño, clavándose mientras continuaba corriéndose en ella.

—Ahora fóllala—dijo Remus roncamente.

Cedric entendió que esto era simbólico. Una especie de marca.

Remus la marcó como suya en la forma más íntima que pudo antes de ponerla al cuidado de otro hombre.

Raramente estimulado y excitado enormemente de solo pensar en forzar el semen de otro hombre en el cuerpo de ella con su verga, Cedric se acomodó y luego se hundió a fondo, impulsando el líquido dentro de ella.

—Ahora córrete—dijo Remus cuando sus embates se hicieron más lentos.

Cedric no necesitó que se lo dijera otra vez. Estaba tan cerca que el más leve toque lo enviaría en espiral al abismo.

Apretó su mandíbula y después lanzó sobre ella. Media docena de duros embates y se estaba corriendo y corriendo hasta que creyó que la cabeza de su verga había estallado.

—Levántala pero quédate dentro mientras me despido—dijo Remus suavemente.

Cuando Cedric obedeció y tiró de Fleur para sentarla en su regazo, con la verga todavía clavada a fondo dentro de su culo, ella abrió los ojos con alarma. Y pánico.

Miró desesperadamente a Remus sobre su hombro, y era obvio que él no le había contado su acuerdo con el. O al menos no todo. Cedric maldijo por lo bajo.

_**FLEUR POV**_

Fleur miró a Remus, segura de no haberle escuchado correctamente.

¿Despedirse? ¿Qué significa eso exactamente? No se atrevía a moverse. Ni a saltar del regazo de Cedric como de pronto sentía la urgencia de hacer.

Esperó. Muriendo un poco con cada aliento.

Remus fue a su lado y luego se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó su rostro en sus manos. Su toque era exquisitamente suave, su expresión tierna mientras bajaba su boca para rozar sus labios.

—Obedecerás a Cedric como me obedeces a mí. Complacerás a Cedric como me complaces a mí. Dentro de dos semanas volveré por ti.

Ella cerró los ojos ante la súbita puñalada de dolor. Pero él besó cada párpado cerrado y le ordenó con un susurro que lo mirara.

Sus párpados pestañearon abriéndose y acarició su pómulo con el pulgar. Cuidadosamente abrió el broche de su collar de platino hasta que cayó en su mano. Oh Dios, no, él no estaba. ¡Él no podía!

Observo impactada como le quitaba el collar del cuello.

El temor y la incertidumbre la arañaron. Era peor que cualquier látigo o azote. Se sentía desnuda y por lo tanto muy vulnerable. Despojada. Ya no tenía un signo tangible de su propiedad.

Él se volvió para colocarse la ropa y recomponer su apariencia.

Su corazón iba y venía, golpeteando dolorosamente contra su pecho. Contuvo el aliento hasta que se sintió mareada.

_N__o __te __v__a__y__a__s__._

Quería decirlo en voz alta, pero en vez de hacerlo se mordió el labio hasta que probó su sangre.

Era como revivir el día en que Cedric se marchó lejos de ella nuevamente.

No se dio cuenta de lo lastimada que podía sentirse todavía hasta que vio a Remus alejarse de ella sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

¿Se había cansado de ella? ¿Era esta su manera de asegurarse que estaría atendida? ¿Entregándola a un antiguo amante que alegaba sentir aún algo por ella?

¿Se molestaría Remus siquiera en volver en dos semanas, como había prometido, o era todo un pretexto para evitar una despedida incómoda?

Solo cuando él dejó la habitación una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Sus respiraciones oprimían dolorosamente su pecho.

Cedric maldijo suavemente y le rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos, tirando de ella contra su pecho. La sostuvo cerca, envolviéndola con su calor. Apoyó la mejilla contra el lateral de su cabeza y luego con cuidado la acomodó a su cuerpo.

Ella se estremeció mientras él salía de su culo. Su deseo se había esfumado en el momento en que Remus había mencionado la palabra adiós.

Estaba congelada, atrapada en un terreno baldío. No quería tener sexo con Cedric. Quería estar con Remus. Quería que él fuera el que cuidara de ella y le ordenara.

Suavemente, Cedric la giró en sus brazos y luego la acunó cerca, su mano acariciando suavemente su cabello. Él no dijo nada.

Simplemente la sostuvo apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

—Lo siento—dijo simplemente. —Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

No, sentía que estaba tan sacudido como ella con la repentina partida de Remus. Lo que no sabía era si esto era un arreglo predeterminado, o si Cedric estaba molesto únicamente por cómo lo había manejado Remus.

De cualquier manera, ahora pertenecía a otro hombre durante las dos próximas semanas, y en el fondo temía que Remus no volviera por ella. Nunca.


	16. Capítulo Quince

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**Q**__**u**__**i**__**n**__**c**__**e**_

_**FLEUR POV**_

Ahora que Remus se había ido, Fleur sintió que la incomodidad descendía.

No estaba segura de lo que se suponía que hiciera. Cómo se suponía que se sintiera. Era una persona directa, franca, pero ahora, lo último que quería era hablar de sus sentimientos. Primero tomaría ácido.

Ya podía sentirse derrumbándose. Los límites parecían desmoronarse. Odiaba esta sensación. No se había sentido así desde que huyó de su última relación y había estado tan desesperada por restablecer sus parámetros. Su red de seguridad.

Oh Dios, ¿y si él no regresaba? ¿Y si, simplemente se alejaba como Cedric?

Y, entonces, la voz de Cedric. Afilada. Escueta como un látigo.

Crujió. Cortó en sus pensamientos dispersos y la instó a reaccionar.

—Levántate.

Parpadeó, pero se apresuró a obedecerlo.

—De rodillas.

Se hundió de rodillas y bajó su mirada al suelo.

—Mírame.

Ella levantó su mentón lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Él también la miraba. Duro. Determinado.

— ¿Quién es tu dueño ahora, Fleur?

—Tú—dijo quedamente.

—Entonces vamos a establecer algunas cosas.

Estaba tan agradecida que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. ¿Sabía él cuánto necesitaba esto? Necesitaba esta dirección.

Este enfoque. Necesitaba la disciplina. Necesitaba que fuera firme, porque si fuera gentil ahora, se derrumbaría.

Deseaba la protección y seguridad de su dominio. Necesitaba con desesperación restablecer los límites y saber su lugar.

Se levantó, quitándose el condón de su menguante erección.

Cruzó la habitación, dejándola de rodillas frente al sofá. Tras tirar el condón, se volvió a poner sus pantalones y entonces permaneció allí, recorriendo a Fleur con su mirada. Era como si le acariciara con su mano.

—Ve al centro de la habitación y arrodíllate.

Se puso de pie y caminó al centro con piernas temblorosas y se arrodilló sobre la afelpada área alfombrada. Ocurriéndosele que él no quería que estuviera arrodillada en el piso duro de madera, como había estado. Su pánico y ansiedad se aliviaron un poco.

—Por las próximas dos semanas, me perteneces exclusivamente a mí, Fleur—dijo con una firme y tranquila voz que le provocó escalofríos por la columna.

Había acero en esa voz. Una promesa oscura que la excitó y le aseguró al mismo tiempo.

—Harás lo que te mande sin dudar. Tu cuerpo es mío. Tú eres mía.

¿Entendido?

—Sí—susurró.

—Me contestarás algunas preguntas y luego discutiremos tu alojamiento aquí, así como mis expectativas.

Asintió en aceptación.

— ¿Usabais tú y Remus una palabra segura?

—Lo hicimos al principio.

— ¿Y ahora no? Negó con la cabeza.

—Confío en él. Me conoce mejor que yo. Todavía podría usarla. Es decir, no es que él la ignorara. Es sólo que nunca he tenido que usarla.

—Debes elegir una conmigo.

Su corazón se retorció. Su mente se rebeló. Lógicamente entendía y aceptaba incluso la necesidad de una. Cada vez que había iniciado una nueva relación, siempre habían puesto límites. Y establecido una palabra de seguridad. Cedric y Remus habían sido los únicos dos hombres en quienes había confiado plenamente alguna vez, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella se resistía a la idea de que aún ahora Cedric pudiera lastimarla.

Lo miró más a fondo, estudiando el conjunto de su boca firme y sus ojos grises .

—Fue un accidente, Cedric—ofreció suavemente. —Sé que nunca me herirías.

Él se estremeció. Luego se recuperó y su mandíbula se apretó como si ella lo hubiera encolerizado.

—Eres una tonta si confías en mí tan ciegamente. No soy el mismo hombre, Fleur. Soy muchísimo más duro.

—Bien.

Su ceño se frunció. Lo tomó por sorpresa su respuesta. Ella levantó su barbilla.

—No lo quiero fácil. Nunca lo he querido fácil.

Por un momento no dijo nada. Luego acortó la distancia entre ellos, mirándola desde su impresionante altura.

—Tu palabra segura, Fleur. Escógela ya.

—_Remus__._

La palabra cayó entre ellos, y qué apropiada palabra de seguridad era.

Era un nombre que nunca invocaría con Cedric, a menos que estuviera justo en su límite. Era también el nombre del hombre con quien se sentía más segura.

Lo vio comprender que si alguna vez ella usaba su palabra de seguridad sería lo mismo que irse, o mejor dicho que regresar con Remus.

Los ojos de Cedric brillaron con comprensión y juraría que vio aprobación

—Inteligente—dijo, confirmando sus sospechas. —Muy bien. _Remus _será tu palabra de seguridad.

Él tocó su cara, recorrió su pómulo con el pulgar y luego dejó caer la mano lejos de ella.

—Estás más hermosa que nunca. Tan hermosa como eras de jovencita, te has convertido en una mujer mucho más impresionante.

Un calor fluyó a través de sus venas ante su evaluación sincera y franca.

—Pasarás cada minuto de las próximas dos semanas conmigo. La única excepción serán las veces que trabajes. Por la mañana, te mostraré el lugar que he acondicionado para que lo uses. Remus dijo que hará arreglos para que te envíen tus cosas.

En lugar de estar feliz por la previsión de Remus, únicamente estaba más convencida de que se trataba de su adiós. La tristeza se deslizó en su pecho hastaque cada respiración le dolía.

—Sin embargo no utilizarás el trabajo para evitarme—agregó suavemente.

—Dormirás conmigo. Comerás conmigo. Irás a dónde yo vaya. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió en conformidad.

—Lo más importante, Fleur. Serás honesta conmigo en todo.

—No tengo razón alguna para mentir.

—Puedes levantarte. Es tarde y te ves cansada y trastornada.

Le horrorizó que pudiera ver claramente a través suyo después de sólo unos pocos momentos de estar con ella. No habían estado juntos en años.

En ese entonces, por supuesto, Cedric siempre había sido bueno leyendo su estado de ánimo, sabiendo al momento en que algo estaba mal o si ella simplemente no parecía ella misma.

Al igual que Remus ahora lo hacía. Todo había empezado con Cedric.

Se puso de pie pero no caminó hacia él. Estaba desnuda y vulnerable, sus emociones y lealtad divididas y dispersas como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Y luego se las arregló para tomarla desprevenida nuevamente.

—Bésame, Fleur.

Había algo extraño en su voz. Un hilo de ternura que subrayaba la orden. Fue el leve dolor en su tono el que se abrió paso hasta su mismo corazón.

Caminó hacia él, se pegó cerca de su cuerpo y entonces se levantó de puntillas echándole los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por supuesto que podía besarlo sin tocarlo o abrazarlo, pero un beso así sería impersonal. Frío. Sin corazón.

No importaba que hubieran pasado tantos años. O que él le hubiera herido insoportablemente alejándose de su vida. No podía pretender que él no le importaba o que no luchaba todavía contra sus sentimientos hacia él.

Verlo nuevamente le había estremecido. Había revivido muchas cosas que había pensado que estaban enterradas para siempre. Remus lo había sabido. Lo había visto y reconocido incluso si Fleur no lo había hecho.

Sabía lo que Cedric había significado para ella y lo que podía significar ahora y por eso le había entregado a un hombre al que una vez amó, que quizás aún amaba.

Presionó sus labios a la firme línea de la boca de Cedric y suspiró cuando la familiaridad del gesto trajo viejos recuerdos rugiendo de vuelta.

Al principio le preocupaba haber hecho algo mal porque él se quedó tan inmóvil. No podía incluso sentirlo respirar. Cuando empezó a retirarse para mirar su reacción, sus brazos la rodearon, y la atrajo contra él.

Una mano se deslizó hacia abajo sobre la curva de su trasero para ahuecar su nalga. La otra se enredó en su pelo y sujetó su nuca, manteniéndola en su sitio mientras hundía la lengua en su boca.

—Fleur.

Su nombre se deslizó de sus labios, fue tragado por ella, pero lo escuchó, lo sintió, hasta el centro de su alma. Era el más tierno de los halagos. Una sola palabra, arrancada de su garganta, le decía más que otras cien que la había extrañado. Que había sufrido por ella, que aún sufría por ella.

—Abrázame.

Esta vez la solicitud procedía de ella. No era una orden. Era una suave súplica, una que no tenía derecho a hacer. No había expuesto plenamente lo que esperaba de ella, pero se le escapó. Hasta que lo dijo, no había tenido ni idea de cuánto lo deseaba y lo necesitaba.

No le dio ninguna reprimenda. Ningún recordatorio de su autoridad o su control sobre ella. En cambio simplemente la cogió en sus brazos, sujetándola como si fuera preciosa y frágil.

Mientras la miraba a los ojos, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

Subió las escaleras y ella clavó la cara contra su cuello, inhalando su aroma, permitiendo que su calor y fuerza la envolvieran.

Entraron en una gran habitación que debía ser la principal. Usando su codo él accionó un interruptor en cuanto atravesó la puerta y la lámpara de la esquina se encendió, proyectando una luz tenue sobre la habitación.

Perfecta. No demasiado brillante pero suficiente como para que no estuvieran envueltos en la oscuridad.

Cuando llegó a la cama enorme en el centro de la habitación, cuidadosamente la colocó sobre el suave colchón.

—Ponte cómoda—dijo en voz baja. —Tan pronto como me desnude, vendré a la cama. Y te abrazaré como has pedido.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz 


	17. Capítulo Dieciséis

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**D**__**i**__**e**__**c**__**is**__**é**__**i**__**s**_

_**FLEUR POV**_

Fleur miró a Cedric desaparecer en el baño y se deslizó en la cama, escondiendo su cabeza bajo las almohadas.

Miro a través de la habitación sin ver realmente nada mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Ahora que el dolor inicial y la confusión habían pasado, estaba furiosa.

¿Cómo pudo Remus hacerle esto? ¿Sin ni siquiera avisarla? Oh claro, le había dicho que tendría relaciones sexuales con Cedric unos minutos antes de que llegaran a casa de este, pero no le dijo nada de _d__e__j__a__rl__a _con él.

Se sentía traicionada y esa traición le dolía más de lo que podía haberse imaginado. Por un momento el pensamiento de que no le debía nada a Remus cruzó su mente, que su abandono no le daba ninguna razón para obedecer su orden de quedarse con Cedric por dos semanas, al cabo de las cuales Remus podría o no regresar.

Pero al mismo tiempo no podía creer que Remus hubiera hecho esto para herirla. Fuera o no esa su intención el resultado era el mismo.

Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que lo había hecho pensando de corazón que era por el bienestar de ella.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Después de un año de sentirse tan… fuerte.

Reconstruida. Segura y cómoda en su piel de nuevo. Ahora se sentía a la deriva y odiaba no saber su camino. Era una persona que sentía gran placer en la rutina y los rituales.

Su percepción de ella misma y su confianza habían sido golpeadas en su última relación. Había dejado algún daño irreparable antes de acabar, sin embargo le había tomado un buen tiempo sobreponerse a los efectos.

No quería volverse a sentir así. Nunca. Era más fuerte de lo que esa mujer había sido. Pero ahora Remus ponía a prueba la fortaleza que tanto le había costado construir.

La cama se hundió y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Cedric había regresado. Tal descuido solo le ganaría su censura.

Sin embargo no se lo mencionó. Sencillamente deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la acercó hasta que su espalda se amoldó a su pecho.

—Puedes hablar conmigo Fleur.

Se puso rígida por un momento mientras captaba el significado de sus palabras. Era como si los últimos años no hubiesen existido y fueran jóvenes de nuevo. Inseparables. Listos para conquistar el mundo de la mano.

Fleur y Cedric.

Oh Dios, no podía manejar esto sin derrumbarse.

Se volvió en sus brazos y se aferró a él mientras hundía la cara en su pecho. Lágrimas calientes corrieron por sus mejillas hasta la piel desnuda de él.

La sujetó contra él, sosteniéndola muy cerca, un pierna posesivamente alrededor suyo como si la estuviera protegiendo del mundo. Era una afirmación clara. _Na__da __p__u__e__de __h__e__rir__te __a__q__u__í_. Era un gesto tan familiar que envió una nueva ola de dolor a su corazón.

— ¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?—susurró ella.

Cedric besó su frente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— ¿Cómo pudo simplemente irse? ¿Especialmente cuando sabe lo mucho que me dolió cuando tú hiciste lo mismo?

Cedric se puso tenso. Su mano se detuvo en su cabeza y la barbilla que descasaba contra su frente se movió cuando se echó hacia atrás.

Luego suspiró.

—Fleur, no puedes esperar que defienda al bastardo. No es ningún secreto que yo te deseaba.

Ella se levantó sobre un codo y miró fijamente a los ojos de Cedric. Se limpió tan furiosamente las lágrimas, impaciente y enojada por permitirle ver que tan devastada estaba.

—Contéstame esto, Cedric. ¿Me habrías entregado a otro hombre?

¿Me habrías llevado a la casa de otro hombre y dicho tómala, es tuya, volveré en dos semanas?

—Ven aquí—dijo suavemente, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él.

Dejó su mano vagar por su cadera y por su pierna antes de recorrer de nuevo el camino hasta el hombro.

—No puedo pretender saber lo que Remus estaba pensando. No conozco al hombre. Tú lo conoces malditamente mejor que yo. No puedo sentirme tan indignado como tú porque he conseguido precisamente lo que quería. A ti.

— ¿Habrías hecho lo que él hizo?—insistió.

—Demonios no. Pero tal vez soy un bastardo más egoísta que él. Tal vez siente que está haciendo lo mejor para ti. Yo, por otro lado, iría al infierno y de regreso antes de entregarte voluntariamente a otro hombre. Te dejé ir una vez Fleur.

Si piensas que me voy a echar para atrás y dejar que salgas de mi vida esta vez, estás equivocada. Lucharé con todo lo que tengo.

Las palabras dichas con tanta determinación se deslizaron en las pequeñas grietas de su corazón como alcohol sobre una herida.

—Él no lucho por mí—susurró. —Sólo me dejó. Como lo hiciste tú antes.

No te voy a dejar ir ahora Fleur. Estoy aquí. ¿Has considerado que Remus sencillamente te está dando tu espacio para que puedas decidir? Me mata darle algún crédito, pero creo que solo quiere que seas feliz.

Definitivamente no te entregó a mí porque tenga alguna clase de afecto hacia mí.

Fleur llevó su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo y acarició la cara de Cedric.

Recorrió los huesos de su rostro y suavemente rozó su boca con las yemas de los dedos.

—Sí, me entregó a ti por dos semanas. Sabe que te amé. Y quiere que elija.

¿Se le ha ocurrido a alguno de vosotros que no importa a quien escoja, que será devastador para mí?

Cedric frunció el ceño

—Me siento manipulada, Cedric. Siento como si me dijeran que esto debería ser sencillo. He estado con Remus por un año.

Confío en él tanto como confiaba en ti cuando estuvimos juntos. Te amaba con todo mi corazón.

Estuve desolada cuando me dejaste. Lo que Remus y yo tenemos es indefinible. Lo que tú y yo teníamos era igualmente indefinible. ¿Se supone que tengo que estar contigo dos semanas y luego tranquilamente escoger entre los dos hombres que han significado más para mí que cualquier otro hombre con el que he tenido una relación?

—No puedo mantenerte aquí contra tu voluntad—dijo Cedric suavemente. — No te detendré si sales por esa puerta.

No era lo que esperaba que le dijera. Sus hombros se hundieron como globos desinflados. Rodó sobre su espalda y miró fijamente el techo. Él había puesto la pelota en su tejado. Era cierto. Podía ceder todo el poder en una relación al hombre, pero era su elección.

—Toma tu decisión Fleur. Te daré esta noche para lidiar con tu enojo. Esperaré tu decisión por la mañana. Si decides marcharte me aseguraré que llegas a donde quieras ir.

Ella levantó su mano para tocar su cuello donde había estado el collar durante un año. Sus dedos temblaron contra su piel desnuda.

— ¿Y si me quedo?

—Si te quedas te someterás a mí. Sin reservas. Sin preguntas. Serás mía por las dos semanas enteras.

— ¿Y después qué?

Él rodó sobre su costado para mirarla a la cara. Ella lo miró para encontrarse con la intensidad que reflejaban sus ojos.

—Después tendrás una decisión que tomar.


	18. Capítulo Diecisiete

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**D**__**i**__**e**__**c**__**isi**__**et**__**e**_

FLEUR POV

Cedric no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella a pesar de haber dormido en la misma cama. No exigió nada de ella. De hecho, ni siquiera la tocó.

Después de decirle que tendría que tomar una decisión, sencillamente se volvió sobre su costado, apagó la lámpara y se preparó para dormir. Ella por otro lado se mantuvo despierta, mirado a la oscuridad mientras contemplaba su situación.

Estaba completamente perpleja con la situación. Desde que Remus le dijo por primera vez que la estaba entregando a Cedric, sus emociones habían estado en un torbellino.

Nada había estado bien desde la noche en The House cuando Cedric había entrado de nuevo en su vida.

Era difícil ver más allá de su dolor y la traición, pero después de mirar al techo toda la noche, estaba empezando a entender lo que Remus había visto en ello. Y porqué había tomado la decisión que tomó.

Remus no era del tipo que pidiera atención. O lealtad. Si estabas con él, sí, él esperaba tu absoluta atención, tu fidelidad y tu obediencia. Pero no te hacia hacer nada que no estuvieras comprometida a hacer.

Debía saber lo que la reaparición de Cedric le había hecho a ella. Su distracción no debía de haberle agradado. Lo que la sorprendió más fue la forma en que lo manejó. Con tanta delicadeza y comprensión.

¿No estaba enojado? ¿No le preocupaba perderla? ¿O estaba resignado?

¿Acaso le importaba el resultado?

Era acaso que como Fleur temía, él simplemente había decido que era tiempo de seguir adelante.

Y si ese era el caso, porque estaba ella gastando tanta angustia mental en su deserción.

_P__o__r__qu__e __l__o __a__m__a__s__._

Ese reconocimiento la asustaba. No se había permitido amar a nadie después de Cedric. Y no era que Cedric la hubiera arruinado para el resto de los hombres para toda su vida, bla, bla, bla. Había estado con varios hombres después de él.

Hombres que la habían satisfecho. Hombres que ni siquiera se habían acercado a hacerlo. La mezcla usual de perdedores y ganadores en la vida de una mujer.

Lo que pasaba era que ninguno la había conocido como Cedric.

Ninguno había logrado llegarle al corazón como él lo había hecho. No hasta Remus. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que él lo hubiese planeado así.

Simplemente lo hizo. La entendía.

Y si amaba a Remus, lo cual estaba bastante segura que hacía ¿Por qué ver a Cedric la había hecho sentir como si cayera en picado?

_P__o__r__qu__e __l__o__ a__m__a__s __t__a__m__b__i__é__n_

O por lo menos había amado al hombre que Cedric había sido.

Amaba el recuerdo de quien había sido él y lo que había significado para ella. ¿Quién sabía si era aun el mismo hombre?

¿Acaso seria un mejor hombre?

Lagrimas de frustración ardían en sus párpados. Había tenido más emociones en los últimos días de las que había tenido en años. Había sido muy cuidadosa en mantenerse firme. Calmada. Controlada. No le gustaba sentirse desequilibrada y fuera de control.

Entendía, o por lo menos creía que entendía, la decisión de Remus ahora. Quería que ella enfrentara su pasado. Quería que manejara el tema de Cedric antes de que pudiera avanzar hacia el futuro. Con Remus.

Era eso o que había visto la oportunidad de asegurarse que Fleur estuviera cuidada antes de seguir adelante como lo había hecho con tantas de sus otras relaciones.

No sabía qué era lo que tenía Remus que lo imposibilitaba a comprometerse en relaciones a largo plazo. Había sido sincero desde el principio, su acuerdo no era permanente, no podía serlo.

Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo y parecía que él estaba contento, ella se olvidó de que ese era un arreglo temporal.

Había bajado la guardia. Se permitió enamorase de un hombre que sabía no podía tener.

Estúpida.

Se volvió suavemente para mirar la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Cedric mientras una pálida luz se filtraba y suavizaba la habitación. Cedric la deseaba. No podía mentirse a sí misma y decir que no seguía teniendo fuertes sentimientos hacia él.

Los tenía.

Él se lo expuso claramente. La deseaba. Lucharía por ella. Nunca la entregaría a otro hombre como Remus lo había hecho.

Además le había ofrecido la clase de relación que ella quería y necesitaba.

¿Cierto?

Tenía dos semanas para averiguarlo. Dos semanas en las cuales podía explorar una relación con Cedric y averiguar si Remus vendría por ella o no.

Y si, luego tenía que tomar una decisión. Una decisión que desde ahora le estaba haciendo doler el corazón.

Ella sintió cuando él se levantó de la cama. Lo hizo en silencio para no despertarla, pero ella no se había dormido. Estaba dándole la espalda y cerró brevemente los ojos, no queriendo que supiera que aun estaba despierta.

Cuando lo oyó entrar al baño abrió los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda.

Por las siguientes dos semanas ella haría esto. No habría medias tintas. Ningún tipo de cosa intermedia. Ella necesitaba, anhelaba, una posesión total. La seguridad y comodidad de un amante completamente dominante.

Necesitaba la rigidez y la estructura pero también necesitaba un hombre que supiera cuando no empujarla demasiado.

Remus había sido ese hombre.

Pero también lo había sido Cedric.

Se obligó a sí misma a levantarse y a salir de la cama, sus pies se flexionaron cuando tocaron el piso de madera. No había alfombra o tapete que suavizara su posición de rodillas, pero no importaba. Su incomodidad no era importante. El mensaje que le enviaría a Cedric lo era.

Completa obediencia. Completa sumisión.

Por dos semanas era de él para que le ordenara.

¿Después? No se atrevía a pensar en el futuro. Había demasiado que no sabía y tenía miedo de pensar en el posible resultado.

Caminó desnuda alrededor del pie de la cama y se volvió hacia la puerta del baño. Se hincó elegantemente sobre sus rodillas, las palmas de la mano descansando hacia arriba sobre la parte superior de los muslos, su mirada hacia el frente esperando a que Cedric regresara.

No era posible que malinterpretara el significado del gesto.

Varios, largos minutos después, había casi cerrado sus ojos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Mariposas revolotearon en su estomago, pero se obligó a levantar la barbilla para poder reunirse con su mirada en el momento en que la viera.

Él frunció el ceño

No era exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

—Jesús, Fleur. Tus rodillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado arrodillada así?

Se lanzó hacia adelante, se agachó y suavemente la puso sobre sus pies.

Se tambaleó un poco, sintiéndose sorprendida por su reacción.

La llevó de regreso a la cama y la depositó en el borde. Él tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura y su cabello seguía húmedo después de la ducha. Una sola gota de agua recorría su costado y ella tuvo la loca urgencia de recogerla con la lengua.

Para aumentar su asombro, él se arrodilló en frente de ella para que pudieran estar al mismo nivel. Todo su ser rechazó la imagen de él arrodillado enfrente de ella. Lo miró fijamente sin idea de cómo reaccionar o que decir.

Él toco su mejilla y suspiró.

—Agradezco el sentimiento. Y lo entiendo. Me siento malditamente aliviado. No me malinterpretes, la imagen de ti sobre tus rodillas me volvió loco.

Pero no quiero que sufras. Tengo un duro piso de madera en la habitación. No puede ser cómodo para ti.

—Quería que lo supieras—Empezó a susurrar. Él asintió.

—Sé que lo querías. Soy yo, ¿recuerdas? Creo que me temblaron un poco las rodillas cuando abrí la puerta y te vi. Me llevó de regreso a tiempos mejores. De cuando éramos jóvenes y estábamos juntos, probando algo nuevo y poderoso. Me sentí tan agradecido de que no te levantaras y te fueras mientras estaba en la ducha.

¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no salir corriendo para ver si seguías ahí? ¿Tomar calmadamente una ducha y afeitarme mientras tenía un nudo en el estómago porque tenía miedo que te fueras?

—Me quedé. Soy tuya.

Él ahuecó su mejilla y se inclinó hacia ella, rozando sus labios con los suyos. Al principio fue solo un leve roce. Se acercó de nuevo, fusionando su boca con la de ella. Los labios de ella se separaron con un suspiro y él introdujo su lengua hasta que probó el sabor mentolado de la pasta de dientes.

Mientras se separaba, él murmuró:

—Oh sí Fleur. Tú eres mía. Y no lo dudarás ni por un momento.

Se levantó y tiró de la toalla que tenía alrededor de la cintura. Era un hombre tan bello. Había perdido la suavidad de la juventud y en su lugar había un hombre musculoso, más duro, que la hacía babear.

Su polla estaba dura, elevándose hacia su ombligo desde un nido de vello castaño, casi tan rubio como el resto de él.

—Trae un condón de la mesita de noche y pónmelo—dijo en una voz tensa, apenas contenida.

Ella se deslizó fuera de la cama y se apresuró a hacer lo que le ordenaba.

Lo quería de nuevo dentro de ella. La noche anterior se sintió… ensayado. Casi como si estuvieran montando un show para satisfacción de Remus y tal vez Cedric lo había hecho.

Hoy, no había nadie más que Cedric y Fleur. Sin Remus. Sin pretensiones o incomodidades.

Ella rompió el paquete de un condón y se sentó de regreso al frente de Cedric. Su erección estaba al nivel de su boca, sin embargo no parecía que él tuviese intensión de hacer que ella lo complaciera con sus labios y lengua.

Con dedos temblorosos, desenrollo el látex a lo largo de su rigidez.

Automáticamente su mirada encontró la de él mientras esperaba su próxima orden.

—Acuéstate, separa tus muslos y dobla tus rodillas de manera que las plantas de tus pies estén sobre el colchón. Luego ábrete y sostén las rodillas.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás, agarrándose de las rodillas mientras las plantas de los pies se hundían en el colchón. La posición la exponía por completo.

Estaba vulnerable pero increíblemente excitada.

Él recorrió con la punta del dedo desde su clítoris hasta su coño y luego lo introdujo hasta el nudillo. Ella se sacudió violentamente, sus caderas separándose del colchón en respuesta.

—Mantente abierta—espetó cuando aflojó las rodillas.

Aseguró su posición e inhaló fuertemente cuando Cedric bajó su cabeza y la colocó entre sus muslos abiertos. _O__h__D__i__o__s__._Él le dio el más tierno beso en su abertura y luego perezosamente deslizó su lengua hacia arriba hasta que rodeó el clítoris.

Sus dedos se hundieron en sus rodillas, batallando para mantener la posición cuando todo su cuerpo gritaba de placer.

La lamió de nuevo, dándole largos y sensuales golpes con su lengua.

La rugosidad de esta sobre la piel sensible y tierna la estaba llevando a la locura.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y estaba a un suspiro de estar completamente destrozada.

Pero él no tenía ninguna prisa y parecía contento con acariciarla con su lengua y succionar perezosamente su carne temblorosa. Bordeó su entrada y luego introdujo su lengua, probándola de adentro hacia afuera.

Presión. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de presión en el lugar indicado y explotaría en la madre de todos los orgasmos. Sin embargo, él sabía exactamente qué tan cerca estaba de derretirse porque continuó con sus suaves caricias y golpeteos como plumas.

Giró su lengua con experiencia alrededor de su clítoris, sin nunca poner la suficiente fuerza en sus movimientos como para enviarla hacia el límite.

Pero la volvía loca. Era bueno. Muy bueno en hacerla sentir un exquisito y estremecedor placer. También era paciente. No se cansaba mientras la seducía cada vez más cerca de la máxima cima de placer.

Él siempre había sido así. Completamente posesivo y exigente, pero también cariñoso y generoso. Aun cuando todo era sobre lo que él deseaba, se las arreglaba para ponerla en primer lugar. Siempre lo había adorado por eso.

—Sabes tan bien como lo recuerdo—dijo roncamente mientras se alejaba.

Lo miró con sus ojos vidriosos por la pasión, incapaz de moverse. Todo su cuerpo era líquido. La convertía en una masa temblorosa de deseo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, colocándose en su abertura. La miró fijamente, con esos increíblemente hermosos ojos grises.

—Mírame. Solo a mí.

Ella fijó su mirada en él mientras la penetraba. Sostuvo su respiración y luego la soltó con un jadeo por su repentina posesión.

—Mía, Fleur.

Empujo más profundo, hasta que sus caderas se nivelaron contra la parte trasera de sus muslos y se mantuvo ahí.

— ¿A quién le perteneces?

—A ti—contestó suavemente.

— ¿Quién te cuida?

—Tú.

—Di mi nombre.

—Cedric—dijo obedientemente.

— ¿Quién es tu Dueño, te manda, te cuida, vela por todas tus necesidades?

—Tú lo haces, Cedric. Soy tuya.

Por un buen rato la penetró duramente, el esfuerzo se reflejaba en su rostro mientras bombeaba en ella. Era un acto puro de posesión. La estaba marcando. Poniendo su sello en ella. Era una muestra de puro dominio.

De la misma manera repentina que la había tomado, se volvió más lento y sus empujes fueron más suaves. Se inclinó hacia adelante y deslizó sus manos hasta su cintura, haciendo que los brazos de ella cayeran en la cama. Sus rodillas cayeron hacia adelante, sus piernas se relajaron y la acercó más, de manera que sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos y él muy dentro de ella, sus caderas ondulando en un ritmo sensual.

— ¿Y quién te apreciará, protegerá, y te entregará todo el cariño que te mereces?—dijo contra su boca.

Su corazón le dio una punzada y un nudo cerró su garganta. Le devolvió el beso, ardientemente, sin responder la pregunta por varios segundos. Luego se alejó y miró fijamente esos fascinantes ojos azules.

—Tú lo harás—susurró.

—Por supuesto que lo haré—gruñó mientras se lanzaba hacia delante de nuevo.

Él era fuerte y poderoso. La clavó al colchón, su peso la hacía fácilmente cautiva de sus demandas. Pero la hacía sentir… segura. Deseada.

Querida. Y sí apreciada.

Debía sentirse incómoda e insegura, como le sucedía cada vez que dormía con un hombre por primera vez al iniciar una nueva relación. Pero con Cedric, era como regresar a casa. Era como volver a sentir algo que largamente se había negado.

Sabía que nunca la lastimaría, sin importar lo que él pensara o que falta o culpa llevara.

La confianza no era algo que entregara fácilmente. Era difícil de ganar y la racionaba cuidadosamente. Ella sabía que él nunca la lastimaría físicamente. ¿Pero emocionalmente?

Le había roto el corazón una vez y no sabía si podía resistir otro golpe como el día que él se fue de su vida.

Solo que ahora, podía ser ella la que se fuera y eso no la hacía sentir en lo más mínimo mejor o poderosa.

La asustaba a muerte.

Él la besó con tal salvajismo que pareció una pizca, y de repente liberó una violenta tormenta. Como si se hubiese mantenido fuertemente en control todo este tiempo.

Su hambre se podía palpar. La consumía. El deseo los consumía a ambos.

Remus podía haberla marcado la tarde anterior, pero Cedric estaba poseyendo su cuerpo y alma como si pudiera eliminar al resto del mundo menos a él.

—Córrete para mí, Fleur. Muéstrame tu pasión. Muéstrame a la chica que conocí. Muéstrame que aun sigue aquí, la Fleur que amé con todo lo que tenía.

Las lágrimas eran pequeños puñales en sus ojos. Cada palabra aguijoneaba su alma. Aun ahora, tantos años después, podía cortarla hasta la médula con sus palabras.

El orgasmo flotaba sobre ella, suave y delicado, una clara contradicción con la fuerza con la que él estaba retomando su reclamación.

Su cuerpo se introdujo sin piedad en el de ella, pero sus ojos… sus ojos hablaban de un mensaje distinto. Eran amables y cariñosos. Intensos.

Atravesando las barreras que había construido por años.

Se extendió perezosamente por sus venas, llenándola con su dulce e infinito placer. Dulce. Suave. Golpeando su cuerpo como una pluma cubierta en miel.

Ella jadeó y se apretó contra él. Sus manos acariciaban sus duros músculos, su piel firme y luego lo abrazó contra ella, hundió su nariz contra su cuello e inhaló su aroma.

Él era la mejor parte de su pasado. De un chica uniendo la brecha entre una niña y una mujer.

Y ahora, si él se salía con la suya, sería una parte importante de su futuro.

—Esa es mi chica—murmuró mientras la acariciaba durante su orgasmo. — Ahora es mi turno.

Se levantó lo suficiente para que ella estuviera obligada a nivelarse a su mirada. Luego empezó a empujar rítmicamente. Más duro.

Hasta que el golpeteo de sus caderas contra su carne hizo eco en la habitación.

—Mírame—dijo ásperamente cuando ella cerró los ojos y se alejó soñadoramente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de prisa y miró fijamente la firme línea de su mandíbula. El fuego y la determinación de sus ojos.

El grito de posesión sin decir una sola palabra. Su cuerpo era su dueño. Una y otra vez la tomó hasta que ella gimió suavemente, sin saber si quería piedad o no quería ninguna.

—Cada parte de ti… es mía. Tu cuerpo es mío. Tu culo es mío. Tus pechos son míos. Tu coño es mío y los tendré cuando quiera por todo el tiempo que quiera. Tu boca es mía para tomarla. Dilo, Fleur. Dilo mientras me corro dentro de ti. Dime que eres mía y haz que lo crea.

Se levantó para alcanzarlo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo empujó hacia abajo.

—Soy tuya Cedric. Toda yo. Cada parte de mí. Soy tuya para que hagas lo que quieras.

Y por ahora esa era la verdad absoluta.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz 


	19. Capítulo Dieciocho

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**D**__**i**__**e**__**c**__**i**__**o**__**c**__**h**__**o**_

**_FLEUR POV_**

Fleur yacía acurrucada en el regazo de Cedric en el mullido sofá en su terraza acristalada. Era una habitación bonita, llena de ventanas que daban luz por un lado y por encima. La habitación estaba casi totalmente acristalada y la vista de su jardín era magnífica.

Le recordaba a un libro para niños. Un jardín de fantasía que escondía caminos secretos. Encantado y mágico. Estaba claro que esta casa era el refugio de Cedric. Construida con rigurosos estándares. Con el máximo confort y privacidad en la mente. Aquí nada podía invadirte y le daba a ella una medida adicional de seguridad y comodidad.

Él tomó otra fresa y la acercó a su boca. Ella le dio un mordisco, la fruta dulce, deliciosa en su lengua. Cedric había organizado un buffet completo allí y la había alimentado con su mano con lo que ella quisiera. Se sentía mimada y ridículamente consentida, y ahora estaba contenta de yacer en sus brazos.

Él se había extendido a sus pies, a lo largo del sofá para que su espalda estuviera hacia el reposa brazos. Ella caía sobre él y de vez en cuando él alcanzaba algo para darle de comer. Su otra mano se quedaba en su pelo y lo acariciaba distraídamente y bajaba por su brazo casi como si fuera imposible dejar de tocarla.

—Creo que esto sería el sitio ideal para tu estudio—dijo.

— ¿Crees que puedas trabajar aquí o prefieres algo no tan abierto?

No debió sorprenderla que él lo hubiera organizado para que tuviera espacio para trabajar. Remus lo habría hecho igual.

—Es perfecto. —Y así lo era. ¿Qué mejor lugar para crear sus propios cuentos infantiles que un escenario que parecía sacado de uno?

—Voy a hacer que todas tus cosas sean colocadas aquí y estén dispuestas a tu gusto.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Todavía no tengo mis cosas.

—Él ha enviado todo esta mañana—dijo Cedric en voz baja.

—Oh.

El silencio descendió y ella trató muy duro de no leer nada en el hecho de que Remus no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por verla. No le permitiría hacerle daño porque no tenía ni idea del motivo o de la falta de uno, y se negaba a especular.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando solíamos hacer esto los fines de semana?

La pregunta de Cedric la trajo abruptamente de sus pensamientos y envió su mente en busca de una dirección completamente diferente. Tal vez había sido intencional. Pero era eficaz, porque su mente vagó a días pasados parecidos a ese. Extendida a través del cuerpo de Cedric, ambos contentos de estar simplemente así.

Su sonrisa fue melancólica y un poco agridulce.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Tuvimos buenos tiempos. La besó en la frente.

—Sí, los tuvimos.

Ella ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

— ¿Cómo es que podemos simplemente caer de nuevo en esto, Cedric? Ni siquiera nos conocemos ya. Han pasado diez años desde que estuvimos juntos. Esto ha sucedido tan rápido que me está costando mucho para poner todo junto. ¿Es un juego? ¿Estamos teniendo una aventura en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos? Siento que necesito saber cuáles son las expectativas.

Quiero decir, Remus me entregó a ti. Lo entiendo. Los tres nos adherimos a reglas que la mayoría de las otras personas no tienen idea, y sin embargo, son importantes para todos nosotros. O al menos lo son para mí. Necesito saber dónde estoy contigo.

Quita las reglas, el acuerdo, el hecho de que las próximas dos semanas soy para todos los efectos prácticos de tu propiedad y sólo dime qué es esto.

—No pides mucho—dijo secamente. Le acarició los dedos por el pelo, la besó tiernamente en la frente de nuevo y luego expulsó el aliento en un largo suspiro. —Cometí un error, Fleur. Siempre lo he sabido. Alejarme de ti fue la peor decisión que he tomado. Te hice daño, y a mí también. Éramos tan jóvenes y yo estaba muy preocupado de que te estaba controlando.

Debería haber confiado en tu fuerza. Debería haber tenido más fe en mí mismo, pero te amaba tanto, que me mataba pensar en hacerte daño, de lo que te hiciera o lo que _p__od__rí__a _hacerte en el futuro.

Ella se apartó para descansar contra el respaldo del sofá, para poder ver su rostro.

—Pero la necesidad en mí no se iba. Me avergonzaba, porque pensaba que todo el dolor que le causaba a alguien que amaba era una… abominación.

No fue hasta más tarde que me di cuenta de que no era la práctica de la dominación y la sumisión lo que estaba mal. Era mi manejo de la misma y mi ignorancia. Era yo quien te colocó en una posición de peligro. Fuiste mía para proteger y cuidar, y te he fallé en todos los niveles.

—No—susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él le tocó la cara, le acarició la mejilla, mientras su mirada la devoraba.

Casi como si no pudiera creer que estaba allí y que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

—Después de ti, me negué a participar en cualquier práctica que no estudiara ampliamente y dedicara largas horas a dominar. Nosotros nos preguntamos cuando empezamos si era curiosidad o una profunda necesidad en nuestro interior.

Para mí era una necesidad, y ahora me doy cuenta de que era lo mismo para ti. Qué perfectos éramos el uno para el otro—dijo con tristeza.

— Incluso más de lo que nunca imaginamos. Pero la verdad del asunto es, que necesitaba tiempo para madurar y crecer, y tiempo para adquirir los conocimientos necesarios para proporcionar un ambiente seguro para ti.

— ¿Has tenido otras relaciones? ¿Igual que la nuestra?—Preguntó, a pesar de que temía la respuesta. Era estúpido e hipócrita.

Ella sin duda había tenido relaciones. No había sido célibe, pero de alguna manera le hacía daño al pensar en Cedric acariciando a otra mujer tan profundamente como la había acariciado.

—No como la nuestra—negó. —Nada como la nuestra. Mis… Bueno, ni siquiera se les puede llamar relaciones. Eran encuentros. Y todos eran muy asépticos. Había mujeres que me intrigaban. Por las cuales me sentía atraído, pero las que fueron tal vez de las que me sentí más atraído pertenecían a otros hombres. Tal vez inconscientemente me sentía seguro en dejarme llevar por ellas porque sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad.

Ella frunció el ceño en confusión.

— ¿Por qué no habrías querido una oportunidad? Su mirada se posó en ella. Profunda y seria.

—Porque no eran tú—ella se quedó sin aliento y se sintió mareada. —Fleur, te amo. Sé que no lo creerías. Especialmente cuando te dejé. Pero para mí nunca ha habido otra mujer que me hiciera sentir como tú lo hiciste. Hubieron unas pocas que se acercaron, y tal vez si no hubieran pertenecido a otros hombres me hubiera gustado estar con ellas—le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta su boca para besar su palma.

—He tenido mucho éxito en la vida. He logrado todas las metas que me he propuesto. Eso me trajo en cierta parte felicidad. Pero siempre ha habido algo que faltaba, y cuando miré hacia alrededor de aquel restaurante y te vi por primera vez en todos estos años, todo cayó en su lugar para mí. Fue como ser golpeado por un rayo. No puedo explicar cómo se sintió.

Ella le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto total. Su estómago se anudó y apenas podía exprimir el aire de sus pulmones.

—Yo te miraba y sabía lo que faltaba en mi vida. Lo que yo quería en mi vida. Nunca he dejado de amarte, Fleur. No puede haber nada más sencillo que eso.

Ella tragó el nudo, pero no desapareció. No tenía ni idea de qué decir.

Cómo sentirse. ¿Cómo podía hacerse tan vulnerable cuando ella se estaba preparando para salir herida, no importaba cómo terminara?

Cedric le enmarcó la cara y se inclinó para besarla ligeramente en los labios.

—He sido brutalmente honesto contigo por una razón y una sola razón. Porque quiero que sepas desde el principio cuál es mi posición, para que pase lo que pase estas semanas, no importa lo duro que te presione, no importa cuán lejos te lleve de tu zona de confort, sabrás una cosa si es que no sabes nada más. Sabrás que te quiero y que nunca haría nada para dañarte de nuevo—le soltó la cara, pero su mirada la mantuvo cautiva.

—Puedes pertenecer a cualquier hombre. Puedes ser poseída. Puedes ser una posesión. Puedes ser sometida. Puedes ser dominada. Pero nada de eso necesariamente significa que no puedes ser amada y apreciada por encima de todo. Tú sabrás eso conmigo, Fleur. Tú nunca lo dudarás ni por un momento, si puedo evitarlo.

Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos.

—Oh Cedric—se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su frente tocó la suya y él nadó en su visión mientras ella trataba de contener la oleada de emoción.

—Te he echado tanto de menos.

Él enredó sus dedos en su pelo y la abrazó, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

—También te he echado de menos, querida.

—Todo va tan rápido—murmuró ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es. Vamos a reducir la velocidad. Nunca pensé que fuera fácil. No te puedes imaginar lo que sentí al verte y saber que pertenecías a otro hombre. Realmente pertenecer. Yo sabía lo que el collar significaba, y sabía que tendría que luchar por ti.

Pero no había manera en el infierno de que fuera a alejarme de nuevo.

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Era tan fuerte y reconfortante. Caliente. Necesitaba de esa fuerza.

—No será fácil—advirtió él. Ella se estremeció ante la promesa oscura en su voz. —Este tiempo que tenemos juntos te dará la oportunidad de ver quién soy realmente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Y tú verás que no soy débil. Que necesito tu fuerza y la rigidez de una relación dominante. No es sólo lo que yo quiero, Cedric. Es lo que necesito. Es lo que tengo que tener.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. Voy a darte eso, Fleur. Voy a darte todo.

La satisfacción se deslizó sobre ella, aflojando un poco la tensión en sus músculos. Se relajó contra él mientras él continuaba trazando su cuerpo, su toque tierno y calmante.

—Ahora dime acerca de esta carrera tuya—dijo contra su cabello.

—¿Isabelle Cour? ¿Extraordinaria escritora de libros para niños?

Ella se rió un poco.

—Comenzó como una vía de escape. Una manera de tratar con mi infelicidad.

Mi insatisfacción supongo que se podría decir. Me gustaba escapar, inventando historias en mi cabeza y un día me decidí a ponerlas por escrito. Y entonces empecé a dibujar escenas, añadir palabras a las imágenes que bailaban alrededor de mi mente.

El segundo día que estuve con Remus, después de que me mudé con él, encontró mis dibujos y uno de los libros que había reunido por mí misma. Insistió en que lo presentara y así lo hice. Para ser sincera, creo que me ayudó. Tenía conexiones.

Antes de que me diera cuenta tenía un agente y luego una oferta. Ellos lanzaron el primer libro por la vía rápida porque ya estaba terminado y era pequeño por lo que las revisiones no fueron necesarias. Se lanzó hace unos meses, y estoy trabajando en el tercero de la serie ahora mismo. El segundo será lanzado en cuatro meses más.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron con el calor y ella sonrió.

—Me encanta. A veces me meto demasiado en ello, pero lo disfruto.

Tengo un propósito ahora. Un trabajo inteligente, quiero decir. Antes trabajaba en marketing. Me gradué después de que tú y yo nos separamos. Pero era tan estresante, y en contra de mi verdadera personalidad.

Era agotador hacer de mí misma esa persona que realmente no era, y finalmente dejé de intentarlo. Le debo mucho de eso a Lucas. Él estaba contentó con sólo dejarme... ser.

Ella miró ansiosamente a Cedric, lamentando haber traído a colación a Remus en dos ocasiones. No era que lo hiciera intencionalmente poniéndolo en la cara de Cedric ni que estuviera tratando de ponerle celoso o hacer que se sintiera amenazado. La simple verdad era que Remus tenía todo que ver con la mujer que era ahora. La mujer que se había convertido en el último año. Ella habría llegado allí por su cuenta al final, pero Remus había sido una fuente sólida de apoyo. Siempre le debería eso.

—Parece que Remus se dio cuenta de la mujer tan especial que eras del momento en que te vio—dijo en voz baja. Fleur asintió con la cabeza, aliviada de nque no lo tomara como una ofensa. — ¿Y qué hay de tu última relación? Remus dijo que el hombre con el que estabas te hizo daño.

Fleur podía sentir cuan rígido estaba Cedric al momento de mencionar el tema. Había una oscuridad en sus ojos que le decía cuan peligroso podía ser cuando se le provocaba.

Tragó saliva y suspiró.

—Mucho de eso fue mi propia culpa—Cedric frunció el ceño. —No, en serio lo era. Quiero decir, no fue culpa mía que fuera un imbécil, pero fue mi culpa que me quedara tanto tiempo como lo hice, y que me conformara con algo que yo sabía que nunca me haría feliz, ni me llenaría. Eso está en mí.

— ¿Qué hizo?—Cole rechinó.

—Quería cambiarme. Tenía unas ideas, ideas estereotipadas, de como una relación de dominante y sumiso debía funcionar.

Para ser honesta, él había visto muchas películas porno, o leído demasiadas novelas malas sobre el tema. Con toda franqueza él era una broma. Quería ser el rey del castillo y que yo le besara los pies. Su idea de la dominación era el abuso, y la falta de respeto. Se sentía poderoso cuando estaba humillándome.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Cedric se ensancharon y la ira creció como una tormenta en sus ojos. Su agarre se apretó en ella y con la misma rapidez él empezó a frotar su mano arriba y abajo por su brazo en un movimiento reconfortante del que estaba segura era inconsciente.

—Ese hijo de puta—susurró. —El pequeño bastardo. Así que tenía su satisfacción actuando como un idiota abusivo.

Fleur se encogió de hombros.

—Básicamente, sí. Es mi culpa. Quiero decir, que lo aguantara tanto tiempo. Yo estaba en una encrucijada y mi problema no era tanto que pensara que lo quería. Yo sabía que no. Mi problema era que no sabía lo que yo quería, y por eso tenía miedo.

La tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y apretó sus labios en su sien.

—Siento mucho que tuvieras que soportar eso. Me alegro de que encontraras a Remus. Parece que él era un hombre mucho mejor.

—Lo era, lo es—se quedó silenciosa. —En muchos sentidos me salvó. De mí misma. Él se negó a dejar que me conformara.

—Me duele que alguien te hiriera. Me gustaría matar al pequeño hijo de puta. Cuando una mujer se somete a un hombre, es el más precioso regalo que puede dar. Ella misma. Sin reservas. El hombre tiene que respetar y honrar ese regalo por encima de todo. Incluso si él no respeta nada más en el mundo, debe respetar a la mujer a su cuidado. Es su deber jurado proteger, honrar y cuidar a su sumisa.

Cuidar de ella y proporcionarle un refugio seguro. Alguien que pondría sus propias necesidades por encima de las de su mujer no es un hombre.

Ella se levantó y se reajustó a sí misma, para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá, con las rodillas descansando a cada lado. Lo miró a los ojos, conmovida indescriptiblemente ante su declaración vehemente.

—Sabes, cuando dices esas cosas, no creo que son sólo palabras—dijo. — Las quieres decir realmente.

—Malditamente cierto que lo hago—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Por primera vez, ella miró a las dos semanas siguientes sin punzadas de tristeza e incertidumbre. La anticipación lamió a través de sus venas, y más potente que la anticipación, era el anhelo. No sólo necesitaba lo que Cedric le daría. Ella lo quería, y a él. Nunca había dejado de amarlo o quererlo. A veces había pensado que estaba atrapada todavía en una fantasía juvenil y que los recuerdos nunca se traducirían a la realidad.

Pero ahí estaba delante de ella. Fuerte. Exigente.

Inquebrantable. Dominante, tan dominante. Duro y, sin embargo increíblemente tierno. Era todo lo que quería y necesitaba, y todo lo que se había perdido durante los últimos diez años. Cedric no era el mismo hombre joven que había conocido cuando apenas era una niña.

Él era mucho mejor.


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**D**__**i**__**e**__**c**__**i**__**n**__**u**__**e**__**ve**_

_**CEDRIC POV**_

Echaron una siesta y holgazanearon en la terraza acristalada. En algún momento, dos hombres llevaron dentro las cajas que contenían los escritos de Fleur y los suministros de pintura, pero Cedric hizo señas para que no hicieran ruido. Fleur aún dormía profundamente sobre su pecho y no tenía ganas de despertarla y dejarla ir.

No había palabras para describir su alegría. Su satisfacción absoluta al sostenerla en sus brazos. Lo abrumó y le trajo de vuelta los últimos años, cuando había buscado en vano todo eso que había perdido cuando había salido de su vida.

Tenía suerte y estaba muy agradecido de que ella no hubiera elegido alejarse de él. Que hubiera decidido quedarse y darle, a ellos, una oportunidad.

Cuando los hombres terminaron de desempacar las cajas a satisfacción de Cedric, les hizo señas de que se fueran y luego suavemente sacudió a Fleur para que se despertara.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se vio desorientada por un breve instante antes de que sonriera y se acurrucara un poco más profundo en sus brazos.

—Tengo planes para esta tarde, si tienes ganas de salir.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se apartó la seda pesada de su cabello.

—Por supuesto. He hecho el vago durante todo el día. Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

—Si tú lo has hecho, entonces también lo he hecho yo. He disfrutado de nuestro día juntos hasta ahora. Pero necesitas ropa y pensé que podríamos disfrutar de una cena con amigos. Me gustaría que los conocieras en un ambiente más relajado.

Sus cejas se arrugaron juntas.

—Cedric, tengo más ropa de la que necesito. A menos que... ¿Remus no envió nada más con mis cosas de escritura?

Cedric tomó un aliento medido.

—Lo hizo. Las envié de vuelta—ella ladeó la cabeza, obviamente confundida, pero no lo interrogó. Una acción que él aprobó.

—Ahora eres mía, Fleur—dijo en voz baja. —Es mi responsabilidad proveerte. Cuidarte. Para garantizar que todas tus necesidades sean satisfechas mientras estés en mi poder. No voy a tener a otro hombre haciendo esas cosas por ti.

Ella asintió comprendiendo.

—Así que pensé que tal vez podríamos ir de compras. Tengo un claro deseo de equiparte con ropa que complemente tu belleza natural.

Después, nos reuniremos con dos parejas de las que soy amigo para la cena. Has conocido a Draco y Hermione ya, pero aún no has conocido a Blaize y su esposa, Ginny— ella apretó los labios y sus ojos se quedaron pensativos por un momento. Podía ver la pregunta flotando, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ponerla en voz alta. —Haz tu pregunta, Fleur.

—Realmente no es asunto mío—dijo con tristeza. —Sólo un pensamiento que se produjo y ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué quiero saberlo.

—Pregúntalo.

—Estas mujeres. Hermione y Ginny. Tú hablaste de estar atraído y de… intimar con mujeres que pertenecían a otros hombres. Son... —Tomó una respiración profunda. — ¿Son las mujeres de las que hablaste?

Cedric se ablandó ante lo pequeña que sonaba su voz. Estaba tratando de fingir tan duro sólo un interés pasajero, pero recordó lo que Remus le había dicho de su anterior relación y la promesa que le había exigido a Cedric sobre tener otras mujeres. Como si él se atreviera incluso a mirar a otra mujer con Fleur a su lado.

—Mírame—dijo con una voz tierna. —En primer lugar, tú lo eres todo para mí, Fleur. Todo lo que quiero. La única mujer que yo necesito. No tengo ningún deseo, no siento ningún deseo, por otra mujer cuando tengo la perfección mirándome a la cara.

—Oh—susurró, sus ojos redondeándose y luego chispeando, con deleite.

—Ahora, para responder a tu pregunta, porque nunca voy a ser otra cosa sino honesto contigo. He tocado a Hermione. Íntimamente. Sin embargo, no en la forma en que te imaginas. Draco es muy, muy posesivo con ella. Él no comparte. Él confía en mí y yo pasé mucho tiempo en su club, y por eso a menudo me dejó preparar a Hermione. Para él. Para sus atenciones. Era parte de su proceso. Es muy metódico en todas las cosas. Eso es lo más lejos que las cosas fueron con Hermione. Y nunca he tenido ningún deseo de llevar las cosas más allá. Son amigos míos. Ella y Draco.

Fleur asintió comprendiendo, el alivio iluminando sus ojos. Él la tocó y luego se movió para que poder sentarse mientras la sostenía porque consideraba que lo siguiente no sería tan fácil de escuchar.

—Ginny... ella era diferente y con el fin de establecer la diferencia, tengo que volver y decirte mi papel en The House. Un papel que básicamente hice para mí mismo y con el que estaba contento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, pero el ceño estaba de vuelta. Incapaz de resistirse, se inclinó hacia adelante y tiró de ella hacia abajo en un beso largo y caliente. Ella se derritió al instante, tan dulce y sin ofrecer resistencia. Honestamente podría pasarse todo el día solamente tocándola. Las próximas dos semanas iban a ser difíciles porque todo lo que quería hacer era encerrarse en una habitación con ella y hacerle el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera soportarlo más.

Pero lo que tenía que hacer era mostrarle su vida. Cómo podía ser su vida juntos. No podía permitirse un solo paso en falso. No cuando todo su futuro giraba en convencerla de que él era el hombre que necesitaba.

—Ahora, sobre Ginny. Ella pertenece a Blaize. Completa y totalmente le pertenece a él. Está tan locamente enamorado de ella. Haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz.

Fleur suspiró.

—Eso es maravilloso.

Podía oír la nota nostálgica en su voz y quería con tantas ganas decirle que ella podía tener lo mismo. Podía tener eso y más, porque si se quedaba con él, ni un día pasaría sin que le mostrara cuan valiosa era. Como siempre lo había sido.

—Blaize es también... duro. Más oscuro supongo que se podría decir. Ginny le queda bien, porque sus deseos y necesidades son tan oscuros como los suyos. Es feroz y exigente, pero él la ama malditamente mucho más.

—A él le gusta que ella esté con otros hombres—adivinó Fleur.

—Sí y no. Verás, es un poco complicado, él y el pasado de Ginny, razón por la cual ella luchó durante tanto tiempo. Él estuvo una vez casado con una mujer a quien amaba mucho, pero la compartía con el hermano de Ginny, su mejor amigo.

Los dos la querían. Ella estaba con los dos.

Fleur frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿cómo…?

—Lo sé. Todo esto suena como una especie de telenovela, ¿no? Daphne, su esposa, y Ron, su mejor amigo, murieron en un accidente de coche. Sólo que no fue realmente un accidente. Fueron asesinados por un hombre que estaba obsesionado con Ginny, que en ese momento era demasiado joven y Ron era muy protector con ella.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¡Eso es horrible! Cedric asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que Blaize dejó Berks, y vino aquí. Estaba desconsolado. Le tomó un buen tiempo superar lo que pasó. Y luego llegó Ginny, que había estado enamorada de él todo el tiempo. Así que tú puedes imaginar todo el conflicto de emociones que estaba sintiendo Blaize cuando se enfrentó a esta hermosa, y ahora adulta, una bomba.

—Él no lo tomó muy bien, supongo—murmuró Fleur.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante ahora, al parecer absorbida por la historia un poco retorcida. De acuerdo, porque era muy retorcida mirándola de vuelta en el pasado.

—Él la presionó muy duro—dijo Cedric. —No creía que ella supiera qué era lo que realmente necesitaba y quería. Él no creía que ella supiera en todo lo que se estaba metiendo.

Fleur bufó.

—Típico hombre-lo-sé-todo. Siempre saben mejor que la mujer lo que ella quiere o necesita.

Él la miró torvamente.

—De todos modos, si puedo seguir, voy a llegar al punto.

—Ah, sí, ¿cuál era el punto de esta charla? Lo he olvidado. Él golpeó el lado de su culo.

—Una falta de respeto en tu cuenta. Voy a tener que castigarte por eso más tarde.

El escalofrío que se apoderó de su cuerpo le encantó. Y agitó su sangre como un loco. No podía esperar a tenerla despatarrada delante de él. Desamparada. Dependiendo exclusivamente de él y de su misericordia. Él no siempre la tenía.

—Ahora, la cosa es, volviendo de nuevo a mi papel en The House, porque esto entra en eso. Hice un montón de preparación. Toqué. Pero sobre todo observé. Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales reales con las mujeres allí.

Estuve tentado varias veces pero no era la situación correcta. Me gustaba estar en el club. Me gustaba el estilo de vida.

Pero sobre todo yo era alguien de fuera mirando hacia adentro. Hasta Ginny.

Fleur luchó contra su ceño fruncido. Trató de no permitirle ver su reacción. Se quedó inmóvil y él podía sentir la batalla que libraba con ella misma.

Era obvio que aún llevaba las cicatrices de su relación anterior y le molestaba como el infierno que algún hijo de puta la hubiera engañado. ¡A ella! Quién demonios en su sano juicio siquiera miraría a otra mujer cuando tenía a Fleur a sus pies.

Una sumisa voluntaria. Deseosa de hacer su voluntad, para complacerlo. Ella era tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y odiaba a este hijo de puta por hacerla dudar de esa belleza interior.

Que ese imbécil hubiera hecho desfilar a esas mujeres frente a Fleur, infiernos, probablemente las había follado delante de ella, a la vez que le enviaba el mensaje de que no era lo suficientemente buena, que nada que ella hiciera podría complacerle.

Si él no hiciera otra cosa en estas dos semanas, le mostraría que ninguna otra mujer existía para él, excepto ella. Sabría sin lugar a dudas que, mientras se sometiera a él y le diera el regalo más precioso que una mujer puede dar a un hombre, en realidad, ella ejercería un poder absoluto sobre él.

—Así que tuviste relaciones sexuales con Ginny. ¿Ella era tu primera?

Quiero decir, ¿de la casa?—Preguntó Fleur.

—Bueno, sí y no. Blaize me invitó. Confiaba en mí. Había cosas que deseaba que no se sentía cómodo haciéndolas él mismo.

Las cejas de Fleur se levantaron y pudo ver el brillo de interés en sus ojos.

—Cera caliente—explicó. —No quería hacer daño a Ginny y tengo experiencia con la práctica. Blaize no. Él puede haber puesto a prueba sus límites y puede que incluso tratara de alejarla y probarle que ella no podía aguantar lo que él le exigiría, pero habría muerto antes de hacerle daño.

Fleur se quedó con una mirada pensativa, meditando.

—Creo que podría gustarme esta Ginny. Excepto la parte de ella teniendo relaciones contigo.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Había hombres presentes. Otros dos, para ser exactos. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo.

— ¿Así que ella tuvo relaciones sexuales con todos vosotros?

Cedric estudió su reacción de cerca. Parecía intrigada y no estaba seguro de cómo tomar eso. No era muy bueno en compartir. Lo que era una cosa que tenía en común con Draco. Antes de Ginny, nunca había participado en un trío. Era demasiado posesivo para compartir una mujer que le importaba con otro hombre. Pero él podía entender mejor el atractivo ahora.

Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, era algo que a ella le excitaba. Nos aseguramos de que ella se divirtiera. Hubo otro encuentro en otra ocasión, y tal vez yo disfruté más de ese.

Fue más... íntimo.

Fleur cambió de posición para que poder reclinarse hacia atrás con los pies por encima de su vientre y colgando del sofá.

—Esta es una conversación fascinante. Estoy muy intrigada por todo.

Así que hubo otra ocasión en otro momento. ¿Sólo contigo, Blaize y Ginny?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Blaize me invitó a The House. En aquel tiempo él y Ginny se alojaban allí. Ella tenía un imbécil acosándola y Blaize quería mantenerla a salvo.

Por primera vez, entendí el atractivo de compartir una mujer con otro hombre. El primer encuentro, con los otros hombres, fue más aséptico para mí. Yo estaba allí para llevar a cabo determinados servicios. Esta vez él quería mirar. Quería verme dominar a su mujer. Su posesión. Yo nunca había considerado lo excitante que sería.

—Así que la otra noche, cuando Remus... cuando intervino. ¿Te gustó entonces?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Sí y no. Yo odiaba que él mismo se metiera. Pero entonces comprendí por qué. Y bueno, si soy honesto, fue jodidamente caliente. Me encantó verte entre nosotros. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicar por qué. Tal vez es mejor si no lo analizamos. Lo único que sé es que fue un infierno de excitante.

—Es la primera vez que me ha compartido con alguien más—admitió en voz baja.

— ¿Te molestó?

Ella suspiró y echó su cabello detrás de su cabeza y lo sostuvo allí, en una cola de caballo antes de soltarlo otra vez. La miró muy de cerca, porque él sentía... No era exactamente decepción. Pero había visto la curiosidad e incluso tal vez el deseo que había destellado cuando había hablado de Angelina después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con varios hombres. Si tuviera que adivinar, era un deseo que tal vez había entretenido a Fleur pero que Remus nunca le había proporcionado.

—Remus... Bueno, aquí está la cosa con Remus. Es duro. Estoy segura de que tú sabes esto, y bueno, yo no estaría con él si no me hubiera proporcionado exactamente lo que necesito en una relación. Él no tiene arrepentimientos. No me malinterpretes. Sé sin lugar a dudas que nunca haría nada que me hiciera daño. Pero yo le pertenezco a él. No sólo en el sentido de ser suya. Incluso para una relación dominante sumisa, él es incondicional. Soy de él. Yo soy su propiedad. Él hace lo que quiera conmigo cuando quiera, a menos que me causara un daño físico o estrés emocional.

Cedric asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo.

—Por lo tanto, una de sus perversiones, como tú dijiste acerca de Blaize, es que a él le gusta ver a otro hombre dominar, y me refiero a dominar por completo, a su mujer. A veces, sólo le gusta mirar mientras otro hombre se adueña de su mujer.

En otras ocasiones, le gusta dirigir. Y con esto quiero decir que el mira, pero organiza todas las cosas que suceden. Él le dice al hombre qué hacer, cómo hacerlo, lo duro que debe azotar o golpear con el flogger, cuan duro follar. Ya sea follarle el culo, el coño o la boca. Yo sé que él disfruta de eso y lo ha practicado con sus otras sumisas.

—Pero no contigo—adivinó Cedric. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo lo he esperado. Y tal vez una parte de mí incluso lo haya anticipado. Creo que es lo desconocido y todo ese tipo de cosas prohibidas y nerviosas— entonces se echó a reír. —Bueno, eso suena ridículo. Como si hacer un trío fuera más afilado que el estilo de vida absoluto que vivo con Remus... y ahora contigo— añadió en voz baja. —Me he preguntado si es algo que me gustaría, y entonces, la otra noche cuando me llevó a su club…

Se interrumpió y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente. Cedric levantó las cejas.

— ¿Qué pasó en el club?

—Bueno, él es siempre muy posesivo conmigo. Del estilo de se mira pero no se toca. Ese tipo de cosas. Es muy exigente con quien se me acerca.

Especialmente en el club. Pero me mandó a bailar con esos tres tíos, lo cual fue bastante sorprendente. Pero luego él salió y bailó conmigo, y, bueno, fue diferente. No es muy exhibicionista, pero estaba fingiendo follar mi boca, me hizo inclinar como si me estuviera follando por detrás. Y entonces...

—Oh, no puedes parar ahora—dijo Cedric con sequedad. —No cuando se está poniendo tan bueno.

—Él permitió que uno de los hombres me tocaran. Con la boca. Me chupó los pechos. Y entonces él me tocó. Deslizó sus dedos dentro de mí.

— ¿Te gustó?

—Sí—Suspiró. —Fue caliente. Emocionante. Me sentí muy traviesa y malvada. Y ahora pienso que tal vez era sólo un preludio o un calentamiento, porque sabía que me iba a dar a ti.

Cedric frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de que Remus la dejara a tíos al azar hasta que sintiera que la tenía lista para él.

—Así que ayer por la noche, cuando Remus y yo estábamos dentro de ti.

¿Fue la primera vez que experimentaste eso?

Sus pupilas se dilataron y ella asintió. Su piel se había enrojecido y ella estaba más cálida de lo que había estado hacía un momento.

—Te gustó.

Él sabía que sí, pero quería oírlo de ella.

—Sí, me gustó—susurró. —Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo. Fue tan... fuerte. Completamente diferente a la noche en el club. Yo no conocía a los otros hombres. Y si bien tenía ese nervioso y prohibido sentimiento hacia eso, todavía me aferraba a Remus, porque me sentía segura con él. Ayer por la noche, estaba entre dos hombres en los que confiaba. Me sentí completamente segura con los dos. Sabía que ninguno de los dos jamás me haría daño. Fue... liberador. No creo que nunca me hubiera sentido más poderosa y sin embargo, estaba total y absolutamente impotente y vulnerable. Me _e__n__c__an__tó_.

La atrajo hacia sí para besarla de nuevo, como lo había hecho con frecuencia en las últimas horas. Simplemente no se cansaba de ella. Le encantaba recordarse a sí mismo que estaba allí, en sus brazos. Ella era la suya.

—Siempre estarás a salvo conmigo, Fleur. Incluso cuando te esté presionando. Cuando sea duro y exigente, y yo puedo ser ambos a la vez, sin dudas. Me encanta que seas abierta conmigo sobre lo que te gusta.

Lo que te enciende. Y lo qué te hace sentir segura. Nunca voluntaria o deliberadamente haría cualquier cosa que alguna vez pudiera hacerte sentir miedo, inseguridad o inferior. Y condenadamente seguro que nunca voy a hacer cualquier cosa para humillarte. Si no te sientes cómoda para ir a cenar con Ginny porque es alguien a quien he follado, entonces vamos a quedarnos en casa. Pero debes saber esto: la follé. ¿Me gustaba? ¿Yo la respetaba? Por supuesto. No soy un imbécil. Pero la follé porque se sentía bien, me encendía y era lo que ella y Blaize querían. No hice el amor con ella y ahí se encuentra la diferencia.

Fleur sonrió, se inclinó para darle un beso y luego enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cuando por fin se echó hacia atrás, llevaba una sonrisa pícara.

—Espero que esto no signifique que vas a pasarte las dos semanas enteras"haciéndome el amor".

Él le envió una mirada ardiente que debería haberla preocupado. Y tal vez lo hizo por el aumento repentino de sus respiraciones.

—Oh, no, Fleur—dijo en voz baja. —Voy a hacerte el amor, absolutamente. Pero también voy a follarte tanto tiempo y tan duro que me vas a pedir misericordia. Y si eres una buena chica, podría decidir darte un poco.

Sabía que él había dicho exactamente lo correcto, porque sus ojos se encendieron y se agitó como un animal salvaje en sus brazos.

Recordó todo lo que Remus había dicho en su reunión y por mucho que le amargara recibir consejos de otro hombre, sobre todo un hombre que tenía una fuerte influencia en Fleur, también sabía que Remus tenía toda la razón.

Fleur no quería ni necesitaba un hombre que la mimara o consintiera eternamente. Necesitaba un hombre dominante que no quisiera dar una pulgadas y que la llevaría hasta el mismo borde de sus límites y luego tiraría de ella hacia atrás con una mano suave.

E infiernos, sí, él podía ser ese hombre. Era ese hombre. Fleur podía no saberlo todavía. Pero con el paso de unos días, cualquier duda que pudiera tener se habría ido. Él se aseguraría malditamente de ello.


	21. Capítulo Veinte

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**V**__**e**__**i**__**n**__**t**__**e**_

_**FLEUR POV**_

Ir de compras con Cedric fue una experiencia totalmente nueva para Fleur. No era como si ella no hubiera ido de compras con él en el pasado, pero habían tenido un presupuesto decididamente más pequeño en aquellos días. Habrían comprado cosas como pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas de tenis y visto películas de bajo presupuesto en el cine de un dólar. Podrían haber entrado en una exclusiva tienda minorista, pero estaban fuera del alcance cualquier compra de marca para ellos.

En esta ocasión, Cedric parecía decidido a atender a cada uno de sus deseos y no sólo eso, sino que estuvo involucrado en todas y cada una de las compras. Estudió cada conjunto, la tuvo probándose cada par de zapatos y luego se limitó a hacer sus selecciones en base a lo que pensaba que le quedaba mejor.

Mientras por su parte, ella no tenía una sola queja. Sus gustos eran tan impecables como los de Remus. Él sabía exactamente lo que complementaba su figura, su pelo, su color y parecía adorar cualquier top que dejara ver su tatuaje.

También descubrió su gusto por la ropa interior ultra femenina. Le gustaba en colores suaves. Rosas, melocotones, lavandas. Remus por lo general se inclinaba más hacia el negro y colores oscuros, más sensuales. A Cedric le gustaba... más chica.

También era perversamente malo. Había solicitado que se probara un determinado conjunto de lencería completa con los calientes tacones de aguja de color rosa que había elegido él mismo. Fleur los llamaba los zapatos de Barbie. Cedric solo le informó que se veía caliente en ellos.

Le brillaban los ojos en señal de aprobación mientras permanecía de pie delante de él, vestida con pálidas bragas de encaje de color rosa y un sujetador a juego y con esos zapatos asesinos que decían fóllame.

Está bien, bueno, tenía que admitir, que se sentía como una total bomba con la forma en que la devoraba con la mirada.

—Esta noche voy a follarte usando nada más que los zapatos—dijo con una voz gruñona. —Voy a aferrarme a los tacones y extenderte amplia, mientras te cabalgo largo y duro.

Oh, diablos. Un estremecimiento corrió por su cuerpo. Sus rodillas temblaron y casi se cae de los tacones. Cedric se puso en pie y la sostuvo contra él, pero se echó a reír por lo nerviosa que ella parecía. Sabía exactamente su efecto en ella. Se deleitaba en ello.

—Podría follarte justo aquí, Fleur. La vendedora no interrumpiría. Está muy feliz con darnos todo el tiempo y la intimidad que queremos.

—No es ella la que me preocupa—murmuró Fleur, poco dispuesta a admitir cuán excitada estaba por la idea de él follándola justo en el probador.

O tal vez incluso girarla sobre su rodilla y marcarle el trasero con su bonita nueva ropa interior. O tal vez la haría chuparle la polla de rodillas mientras él se sentaba indolentemente en la silla donde la había visto hacer de modelo.

Su imaginación la había llevado en un delicioso viaje a través de todas las posibilidades.

—Qué no daría yo por ver lo que está pasando en esa bonita cabeza tuya en este momento—murmuró Cedric. — ¿Te importaría compartirlo?

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y realmente se ruborizó. No se había sentido como una niña pequeña en mucho tiempo y ahora estaba de hecho ruborizándose como una preadolescente con su primer amor.

— ¡De ninguna manera quiero a alguien que entre aquí y nos pille!— Susurró.

Cedric sonrió. Esa sonrisa la hizo sospechar de inmediato y sus ojos se redujeron mientras su sonrisa sólo se hacía más arrogante. Él retorció su dedo, sus ojos retándola a que lo rechazara.

Ella dio los pasos para cerrar la distancia, acelerándose su pulso. Él le tocó la mandíbula y luego se inclinó a un mero aliento de su boca. Oh, pero estaba delicioso. Se veía y olía tan delicioso que quería lamerlo de arriba a abajo y por todas partes en medio de eso. Él emanaba sexualidad por cada poro.

Era el tipo de hombre que ella elegiría de entre una multitud, todas y cada una de las veces. Distante. Confiado. Un poco arrogante. Audaz. Y absolutamente, precioso, de los que te hacen agua la boca.

—La tienda está cerrada, mi amor. Estamos sólo tú y yo, y una vendedora muy feliz que estaba sumamente emocionada en cerrar la tienda para que nosotros tuviéramos una excursión de compras muy privada. Y te garantizo que no aparecerá hasta que la llame.

—En ese caso—murmuró.

— ¿Te importaría compartir los pensamientos retorcidos que estabas teniendo?

Ella sonrió.

—Yo soy siempre obediente.

—Mmm, sí lo eres. Ahora tengo que considerar lo que yo quiero que mi querida sumisa haga.

Ella bajó los ojos recatadamente y luego dio un paso atrás sólo para que él pudiera mirarla en los decadentes zapatos de tacones y la espumosa ropa interior de color rosa que le parecía gustar tanto. Estaba tan excitada que casi se puso de puntillas en su afán de ver lo que él haría exactamente de ella.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de inmediato con aprobación. El poder que salía de él era una ola tangible que se envolvía a su alrededor y la atraía seductoramente.

Oh, sí, ella era de él. Haría lo que él ordenara. Lo complacería como nadie lo había hecho. Era una necesidad repentina y feroz que venía de muy adentro. De su alma. Era un deseo más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera experimentado jamás. Quería ser suya, quería su fuerza y su dominio. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo, entre la hermosa ropa con la que la estaba rodeando.

Ella quería que él hiciera valer su dominio y su propiedad.

Cuando sus manos llegaron a su cinturón, las rodillas de ella amenazaron con dejarla caer. Lenta y metódicamente, abrió la hebilla y tiró del cuero hasta que se soltó de sus pantalones.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que pensaba hacer con el cinturón, pero tenía la esperanza. Oh Dios, ella lo esperaba. Ella, literalmente, podía sentir el beso caliente del cuero en su culo y casi se desmayó con el deseo.

—Ve al espejo—ordenó él.

Su voz era todo negocios y, sin embargo con capas de una áspera oscuridad que era muy seductora. Ella no estaba segura si podría dar los tres los pasos hacia el espejo. Puso un pie vacilante frente a otro, agradecida cuando se mantuvo estable.

—Frente a él, pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza, las palmas de las manos contra el vidrio, y luego aléjate, de modo que haya espacio entre tu cuerpo y el espejo.

Hizo lo que le había mandado. Presionó las palmas de las manos al espejo de cuerpo entero y luego dio un paso atrás.

—Abre las piernas, y mírate a ti misma.

Ella levantó los ojos asombrados para verse a sí misma, sorprendida por lo excitada, y como de... drogada... se veía. Ya estaba en camino a un lugar que sólo él podía llevarla. Ella abrazó eso. Le dio la bienvenida. Lo anhelaba con cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Él deslizó su mano sobre la curva de su trasero. Acarició las mejillas, una y luego la otra. Jugó con la delgada franja que le cubría el hueco de su culo y luego suavizó su mano sobre la regordeta carne de nuevo.

—Tan hermoso culo, Fleur. Perfectamente formado. Tan deliciosamente follable. Pero ¿igualmente delicioso? Mi marca en esas lindas y morenas mejillas.

Sin previo aviso le dio una fuerte bofetada con la mano. La meció adelante y ella cerró los ojos mientras la mordedura del dolor era rápidamente reemplazada por la bruma cálida del placer.

—Abre los ojos, Fleur. Quiero que te observes mientras utilizo el cinturón en tu culo. Quiero ver lo hermosa que eres. Y luego vas a verme follarte por detrás mientras mantienes tus manos contra el cristal. Si las mueves. Incluso un centímetro.

Te voy a castigar.

Sus ojos se abrieron. No habían discutido castigos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que él consideraba un castigo. Remus rara vez la había castigado. No había necesidad. Ella tomaba su obediencia muy en serio. Era una cuestión de respeto y nunca le habría faltado el respeto a Remus o Cedric.

Cedric le sonrió desde atrás.

—Tú no vas a mover las manos, Fleur. Te conozco.

No, no las movería. No importa lo que él hiciera. No importa lo que la hiciera sufrir. No importa lo mucho que la volviera salvaje, con la mente loca de placer. Ella obedecería y no movería sus manos.

—Mira hacia adelante.

Su mirada se volvió a su propio reflejo y vio el entusiasmo y la anticipación brillando en sus ojos. Detrás de ella, él se movió y luego la miró directamente, asegurándose que ella lo estaba haciendo como le había ordenado.

Ella flexionó los dedos contra el cristal justo mientras el cuero chasqueaba en su culo. Ella saltó, retrocediendo frente al repentino fuego. Con la misma rapidez un susurrante gemido escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se volvieron suaves y brillantes mientras el placer zumbaba a través de sus venas.

—No mires hacia otro lado—dijo con voz ronca. —Mira cómo te ves de hermosa y salvaje. Ve lo que yo veo.

Ella le devolvió la mirada a la mujer en el espejo. Estaba hermosa.

Sus ojos iluminados. Su cuello arqueado. Su cabello cayendo sobre los hombros y se veía seductora, sensual y vibrante.

El cinto rompió en contra de su carne de nuevo y era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras la felicidad descendía.

Cada golpe era una mezcla erótica de dolor afilado, ardiente y del éxtasis decadente.

Él no era fácil. Él no era un enclenque. Él no fingía azotarla y daba palmaditas hacia ella. Habría estado profundamente decepcionada y muy insatisfecha. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Ese borde.

La delgada línea entre lo que podía y no podía tomar. Quería que la presionara. Quería que empujara sus límites cada vez.

Quería que la llevara allí y luego tirara de ella de vuelta con una mano amorosa. Al igual que Remus.

— ¿Cuántas puedes tomar, Fleur?

Parpadeó, perpleja por la pregunta. No era una que debería responder. A través de su bruma, sabía la respuesta correcta.

—Todas las que elijas darme.

La satisfacción talló una línea a través de sus facciones. Su boca firme y sus ojos brillaron en aprobación.

—Tu culo es tan bonito. Tiene un agradable rubor rosado que complementa tu ropa interior muy bien. La única cosa mejor que las marcas de mi cinturón serán las huellas que dejaré cuando te mantenga agarrada y te folle.

Ella se estremeció y las palmas de sus manos se deslizaron el más mínimo centímetro, de repente resbaladizas contra el cristal liso. Se apresuró a volver a su posición, lista para el próximo latigazo. Llegó como fuego. Rápido. Devastador. De repente uno después de otro.

Él renunció a crear las rayas metódicas con las que había comenzado y salpicó una línea sobre su culo hasta que toda su parte trasera palpitaba y quemaba. A continuación, el cinturón se deslizó de su mano y aterrizó en el suelo, la hebilla de metal chocando en el azulejo pulido. La agarró por el culo con ambas sus manos, casi masajeando por encima de su carne quemada.

Impaciente, le arrancó el cordón fino de las bragas y estas se cayeron por una pierna para colgar en su rodilla. Empujó hacia arriba sus nalgas, dejando al descubierto la entrada de su coño, dejándolo tan tirante que ella sabía que sería casi imposible para él meterse en su interior fácilmente.

Ella no lo quería suave. Quería una toma de animal.

Él se desabrochó los pantalones, pero se los dejó puestos. Su polla sobresalía a través de la apertura e hizo rodar un condón en ella antes de regresar sus manos a su culo. Le dio una palmada en las mejillas para traer de vuelta la quemadura.

Continuó administrándole azotes que picaban hasta que ella gimió y se retorció sin descanso en su agarre.

Entonces él estaba dentro de ella. Rápido. Brutal. Sorprendente. Sin embargo, muy bueno.

Apoyó la frente contra el vidrio, abrumada por la ferocidad de su posesión. Estaba tan grueso y enorme dentro de ella.

Estaba húmeda, pero no completamente preparada. Le encantaba la forma que encajaba perfectamente en torno a él. Le encantaba la fricción de su deliciosa y demasiado grande erección en la estrecha abertura.

—Te me estás resistiendo, Fleur—dijo Cedric mientras sus dedos se clavaban más tensos en su culo.

Él dio otro empujón y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él ganó otro centímetro. Luego salió, su polla palpitando sobre su carne hinchada, inflamada. Estuvo a punto de tener un orgasmo en el acto y tuvo que utilizar toda su contención para no dejarlo ir.

—Ábrete para mí. Llévame hasta el final—le ordenó.

Luego se lanzó hacia delante, hasta que sus caderas abofetearon en contra de su cadera. Su entrada fue dura, deliciosa, dolorosa, intensamente placentera. Una gran cantidad de sensaciones contradictorias que la tenían incoherente. Su mente quedó en blanco. Ni siquiera podía evocar el más simple de los pensamientos. Todo de lo que estaba al tanto era de la posesión de Cedric. Él dentro de ella. Y cómo de correcto se sentía.

Tenía la cara enrojecida. Ojos pesados y drogados. Tenía los labios hinchados y sin embargo no la había besado. ¿Se los había mordido en reacción a la felicidad que estaba experimentando? Su cabello estaba revuelto y sexy alrededor de su cara. Se veía como una criatura salvaje que luchaba y era subyugada. Arqueó el cuello y gimió cuando él se estrelló contra ella.

Entonces de repente él se salió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella. La levantó en el aire y la llevó a través de la habitación donde uno de los sillones estaba colocado. La empujó más o menos hacia abajo y le ordenó que se agarrara a los brazos de la silla con las manos.

Luego levantó la mitad inferior de su cuerpo de tal manera que su peso estaba apoyado por sus manos agarradas de los brazos. La extendió y luego se metió de nuevo en ella.

—Lo necesitaba más profundo—jadeó. —Puedo tomarte más profundamente esta manera. Mantén tu cabeza hacia abajo.

Arquea tu culo.

Ábrete a mí, nena. Ah infiernos, eso es. Me encanta cuando estoy muy dentro de ti.

Las palabras se deslizaron por su carne como la seda más fina. La folló sin piedad, tomando su placer, y conduciéndola más y más a la locura.

Después de un momento, la levantó de nuevo, como si no pesara nada, y la colocó en la gran otomana sobre sus manos y rodillas. Y entonces la folló desde atrás durante cinco largos minutos.

Su resistencia la asombró. Era una máquina. Una hermosa, máquina despiadada diseñada para llevarla a su máximo placer.

Le envolvió la mano en el pelo, lo retorció y luego tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándola, obligándola a encontrarse con su mirada feroz. Sus ojos brillaban. ¿Animal? Oh, sí, ella había conseguido su deseo.

Esto no era un gentil cortejo. No era una dulce sesión de amor. Esto era gutural. La estaba follando, adueñándose de ella, no dejándole duda de que él era dueño de cada centímetro de su cuerpo y que podía hacer lo que le diera la real gana con ella.

—Vamos, Fleur. Tienes exactamente diez segundos para tomar tu placer antes de que yo tome el mío.

Para reforzar su mando tiró con más fuerza de su pelo y comenzó a follarla en golpes largos y rápidos que sacudieron todo su cuerpo.

Su visión se volvió borrosa. El calor se desplegó a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta que el sudor estalló en su frente. Tensión.

Tanta tensión. Él se condujo en su cuerpo, golpeando con una velocidad y fuerza que la dejaban sin aliento.

Y luego la otra mano se dirigió a su cuello. Apenas una simple, suave caricia. Pasó los dedos por encima del hombro y luego hasta su pecho para rozar con ternura sobre su pezón.

El contraste entre el salvajismo de su posesión, su mano en el pelo sosteniéndola con tanta fuerza y la otra mano acariciándola tan dulcemente la deshicieron por completo. Su orgasmo brilló sobre ella, brutal en su intensidad. Tan... poderoso. No podía respirar. Sólo podía tomar lo que él continuaba dándole mientras ola tras ola de placer insoportable la consumían.

No quería que terminara. No sólo el orgasmo, sino la experiencia de ser tan consumida por este hombre. Quería que él se mantuviera tocándola.

Para mantener el contacto entre ellos y la íntima conexión que se hacía mucho más fuerte por la confianza.

¿Ella confiaba en él? Definitivamente, lo hacía. Y a lo mejor eso la hacía una tonta, pero no vio engaño en él. Lo único que veía era genuino arrepentimiento, y un deseo profundo desde el alma de resarcir los errores del pasado. Incluso cuando ella se había sentido traicionada por él, sabía que nunca le haría daño. Nunca.

Sus embestidas se desaceleraron y llegó a ser más suave mientras su piel hormigueaba con una sensibilidad post-orgásmica. Luego se salió y caminó hacia quedar delante de ella, tirando con impaciencia del condón.

—Abre tu boca—sus labios se separaron obedientemente, y él puso la punta de su polla en su labio inferior y comenzó a trabajar su mano hacia atrás y hacia delante. —Saca tu lengua fuera. Eso es—dijo cuando ella cumplió.

Él cerró los ojos y gimió, dio un tirón más y el primer chorro de semen se disparó en su boca. Continuó guiando al líquido caliente en su lengua y luego se deslizó en su boca, cálido y rígido y vació lo último de su liberación en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Durante mucho tiempo permaneció allí, con la polla en su boca mientras le acariciaba el pelo con caricias amorosas. Luego, finalmente, se alejó y pasó rozó el pulgar por los labios hinchados.

Él se metió de nuevo en los pantalones y luego se inclinó para recuperar el cinturón que había caído en el suelo. Su culo se estremeció de nuevo mientras revivía todas y cada una de las estocadas del cuero.

—Vístete—dijo suavemente. —Voy pedir a la vendedora que recoja nuestras compras y me envíe la cuenta.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews

Gabriela Cruz

SALESIA 


	22. Capítulo Veintiuno

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**V**__**e**__**i**__**n**__**t**__**i**__**uno**_

**_FLEUR POV_**

Fleur estaba nerviosa y deseaba no estarlo. Con Remus no se preocupaba porque… Frunció la frente por un momento, sintiéndose desleal por los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente. Pero no era como si pudiera desligarse de un año entero de una intensa conexión, cercana a un hombre que confiaba implícitamente.

Cuando estaba con Remus, no temía nuevas situaciones. Sabía con absoluta certeza que cuidaría de ella, se aseguraría que estuviese a gusto y que cualquier miedo o nerviosismo que pudiese enfrentar sería aliviado.

Con Remus, se sentía confiada y en paz, tanto con ella misma como con su papel en su vida. Ahora estaba yendo con Cedric para reunirse con sus amigos y el hecho de que ella estaba en el límite era malditamente ridículo. Ya conocía incluso a Draco y a su esposa, aunque no en las mejores circunstancias.

Pero solo estaba con Cedric desde hacía dos días. Sólo estaba de vuelta en su vida desde hace poco tiempo. Aunque confiase en él, aún no había alcanzado el mismo nivel de confianza que tenía con Remus.

No, Cedric no la lastimaría físicamente, pero ya la había lastimado emocionalmente. La había destruido y tenía el poder de hacerlo de nuevo, no importaba cuánto desease que ningún hombre tuviese ese poder sobre ella.

Y bien, estaba el hecho de que Cedric había sido íntimo en varios grados con ambas mujeres. Si eso no volviese las cosas extrañas, no sabía lo que lo haría.

Se puso un vestido rosa que se ajustaba como un sueño, con apenas un pequeño frufrú a la mitad de sus muslos. Lo suficiente para hacerla sentirse algo atrevida y destacaba el color rubio de su cabello y su tono de piel cremoso.

Los calientes zapatos rosa tipo fóllame eran la elección natural, pero al ponerlos junto con el vestido, la hizo sentirse como una prostituta.

Los zapatos de Barbie quedarían para otra noche, cuando no le importase de una manera o de otra lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

En su lugar, se puso unas sandalias de tiras plateadas, con un ligero tacón, lo suficientemente ostentosas para hacer brillar sus pies. ¿Qué chica podría resistirse a unos zapatos brillantes? Si había tal mujer, no era ella.

Se cepilló el pelo, aplicó brillo labial rosa, y entonces fue en busca de Cedric quien la estaba esperando al final de las escaleras y silbó apreciativamente mientras bajaba.

Su sonrisa le trajo de vuelta muchos recuerdos. Él parecía… feliz. Y joven. Muy parecido al joven que había conocido diez años atrás. Solo que ahora había pasado el tiempo la vida, era más viejo, más sabio y tan malditamente guapo y seguro de sí mismo, que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran. ¿Cómo sería su vida ahora, si él no se hubiese marchado?

¿Estarían juntos? ¿Serían felices, incluso ahora?

Cuando llegó al último escalón, la alcanzó y tomó su mano para ayudarla a bajar. La empujó cerca y respiró el perfume de su cabello, como siempre acostumbraba hacer, y entonces levantó su mentón para poder tomar su boca.

Sí, tomar, fue exactamente lo que hizo. No la besó simplemente, aunque fuese lo que ocurrió. Fue la manera en la que la besó. Era un recordatorio, un fuerte e inconfundible recordatorio, de su posesión. Que la consideraba suya. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no era un gesto estéril y clínico.

Fue… dulce. Impresionante.

El calor se extendió a través de sus venas hasta que su pulso latía y su pecho se apretaba por aire. Todo su brillo labial se fue, pero le importaba un comino.

¿Qué mujer no quiere ser besada de esa manera? Tierna. Pero aun fuerte, dominante, reconfortante. Esta era la palabra que estaba intentando encontrar. _T__r__anqu__ili__z__a__do__r_. Su toque tenía una gran cantidad de paz. Le decía que nunca dejaría que le pasara nada. Que cuidaría de ella. Que ella era suya.

Cuando se apartó, sus miradas se quedaron fijas y parecía satisfecho simplemente mirándola. Tocó su mejilla y trazó una suave línea en los contornos de su cara.

—Eres hermosa, Fleur. Siempre fuiste bonita, pero hay algo fascinante sobre ti ahora. El tiempo ha sido muy bueno contigo.

Pareces… satisfecha.

Confiada. Y no puedo decirte como de sexy encuentro la confianza en una mujer. Pareces una mujer que no tiene que demostrar nada y me haces querer poseerte aun más.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con placer ante el elogio, pero también con la sinceridad que calentaba sus ojos. Ella tímidamente metió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y él se rió suavemente, trazando el camino de su mano con la suya.

—Siempre hacías eso cuando te elogiaba. Aun es tan adorable como lo era antes.

Para cubrir el hecho de que no tenía idea de cómo responder, se escabulló y dio un atrevido giro, y luego levantó las manos.

— ¿Estoy bien? ¿No voy a avergonzarte delante de tus amigos? Él frunció el ceño, y entonces tomó su mano.

—Nunca.

La colocó a su lado y siguió hacia la puerta de enfrente. Estacionado delante tenía un Aston Martin gris acero. Ella levantó una ceja mientras le abría la puerta y se deslizaba en el asiento de lujoso cuero.

Cuando Cedric se deslizó a su lado y encendió el motor, rápidamente se abrochó el cinturón, pero miró hacia arriba mientras él salía del paseo.

— ¿Cómo hiciste tu fortuna, Cedric? No es que hubiese dudado jamás de que te convirtieras en alguien con éxito, pero cuando nos separamos aun estabas consiguiendo el dinero para tu primer negocio. En esa época, nadie quería tratar contigo porque eras demasiado joven y aun no tenías una licenciatura en económicas. ¿Terminaste la universidad?

Cedric sonrió, llegó a la carretera y aceleró el motor.

—No. Sabes mejor que nadie que la universidad me frustró. No me gustaba el régimen, la disciplina y, sobre todo, la paciencia. Nunca subscribí la idea de hacer A y luego B, y finalmente, conseguir un trabajo haciendo C.

Ella suspiró.

—Al contrario que yo, que deseaba las rutinas, horarios y la seguridad de que saber que sería empleada después de la graduación. Aunque haya acabado no usando nunca mi licenciatura. Entonces, ¿hiciste todo por tu propia cuenta?

—Compré parte de una sociedad, porque nunca fui capaz de reunir el capital suficiente para hacerlo solo. Después de dos años, compré las de mis socios, pasé un año más optimizando los negocios hasta que estaban rindiendo un beneficio saludable, y entonces lo vendí por una buena suma de dinero. Suficiente para vivir y comenzar una nueva aventura.

— ¿Y qué es en lo que te gusta aventurarte?—Preguntó.

—Draco y yo somos socios en muchos proyectos ahora. Tengo un gran interés en madera, chips y biocombustibles.

Ella torció la nariz.

—Todo me suena a griego(6). ¿Inviertes en patatas fritas? Él se rio y se estiró para darle un tirón en su pelo.

—No, listilla. Chips(7) de madera. Para hacer papel. Suministro las virutas para las fábricas de papel. También poseo una serrería y soy socio con Draco en otra. Pero también financio un montón en desarrollo y vuelvo a los bienes raíces.

—Entonces estás en el negocio de hacer dinero—saltó. Cedric resopló.

— ¿No lo estamos todos? Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sí. Tan solo creo que eres particularmente bueno en eso.

Él estuvo de acuerdo y no ofreció cualquier falsa modestia, que ella encontró hasta más digno de babear. Odiaba a un hombre que no admitía su éxito. O daba disculpas locas, o culpaba a la suerte. Cedric sabía que era bueno. No andaba por ahí vanagloriándose, pero no estaba dispuesto a no darse el merecido crédito tampoco.

—Así que dime algo—dijo después de aclararse la garganta. —Sobre esta Noche.

Él se giró para mirarla rápidamente, con una ceja levantada.

—No estás preocupada por esta noche, ¿verdad? No tenemos que ir. Basta con que digas la palabra. Y me encargaré de que tengamos una buena cena juntos, solos tú y yo.

Ella sonrió, conmovida por su preocupación.

—No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Sólo quiero saber cómo se va a desarrollar. Quiero decir, voy como tu…—Intentó formular la palabra cuidadosamente, no queriendo sonar ofendida o como si creyese que estaba siendo irrespetuoso con ella, sumisa.

—Quiero decir, sé que dijiste que tanto Draco como Blaize son como estos grandes machos dominantes con las mujeres que son completamente sumisas a ellos, y no estoy segura de cuál será mi papel esta noche.

Sólo no quiero avergonzarte, o hacer o decir algo equivocado.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, su expresión quedó sombría y entonces se desvió hacia el arcén antes de parar abruptamente.

Después se giró en el asiento para encararla.

—Lo que eres, es alguien muy importante para mí. Estos son mis amigos. Buenos amigos. No es diferente a cualquier otro grupo de amigos que se reúnen para cenar, tomar algunas bebidas, reír y tener una buena conversación. Sí, Hermione y Ginny son sumisas.

También resultan estar muy enamoradas de sus maridos, y recíprocamente son adoradas más allá de la razón por sus hombres. Si quieres saber si ellos saben alguna cosa sobre nuestra relación, la respuesta es no. Por otro lado, están bien familiarizados con mis inclinaciones, si esa palabra no te ofende, entonces es muy probable que vayan a adivinar, o por lo menos, especular sobre tu papel en mi vida.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo suavemente. —Aún estoy un poco fuera de sintonía con todo esto. Hace tres días, yo estaba con un hombre completamente diferente. Un conjunto diferente de reglas. Tienes que saberlo, esto no es típico de mí. Prefiero relaciones de larga duración, íntimas y con una base de confianza.

No estoy saltando de cama en cama o haciendo relaciones por un capricho. Aun estoy un poco confusa con la rapidez con que me volví propiedad de otro hombre.

Él tocó su mentón, forzándola a mirar de nuevo hacia arriba.

—No solo otro hombre, Fleur. Yo. Hay una diferencia. Fuiste mía primero.

Y no te disculpes por querer información antes de ir hacia una nueva situación. Yo debería haber hecho un mejor trabajo explicándotela. Jamás quiero que te sientas incómoda, avergonzada o intranquila. No soy un idiota que tiene que lucirse con su sumisa con un collar a fin de probar que soy algún tipo de hombre.

No necesito de ese tipo de declaración para que el mundo sepa que eres mía. Las únicas personas que necesitan saberlo somos tú y yo. ¿Todos los demás? Me importan una mierda.

Ella sonrió, porque ahora más que nunca había sonado como el Cedric que había conocido. No, nunca había dado mucho crédito a lo que los otros pensaran. Era, probablemente, lo que lo había hecho ser el exitoso hombre en que se volvió.

Acarició su cara con la palma de la mano, apartando un mechón de cabello.

— ¿Te molesta, Fleur ? ¿Qué ellos sepan que eres mía?

Allí, tras la confianza y las contundentes palabras, tenía una fina capa de preocupación. No exactamente inseguridad, pero tal vez decepción.

Ella se inclinó, pasó la mano por su firma mandíbula y entonces presionó los labios contra los suyos.

—No—susurró. —No me molesta para nada. Creo que tan solo no quiero decepcionarte de alguna manera. Nunca quise decepcionarte. Eso no ha cambiado. No en diez años.

La besó de nuevo. Metió la mano en su pelo y la acercó hacia su boca. La lengua deslizándose a través de sus labios, saboreando, echándose atrás, y entonces avanzando valientemente de nuevo.

Descansó la cabeza contra la de ella, aun abrazándola hacia él mientras silenciosamente recuperaba el aliento.

—No, Fleur. Nunca me decepcionaste. Fui yo quien te falló. Todo lo que quiero es que seas tú misma y estés feliz. Amo a la Fleur real. Y jamás me gustaría que fueses otra persona.

Ella tragó en seco. Su corazón se retorció, robando su respiración.

Eso era todo lo que ella siempre quiso, ¿no?

Hace un año, habría dicho que sí, inequívocamente. Tener a Cedric de vuelta, tenerlo aquí, diciendo las palabras que estaba diciendo. Para tener otra oportunidad de rehacer el pasado.

Pero eso fue antes de Remus. Aunque su corazón absorbiese cada pedazo de Cedric, aun había una parte que se agarraba obstinadamente a Remus. Tal vez se le pasaría con el tiempo. Tal vez no.

Si Remus viniese a buscarla por la mañana, ¿sería capaz de decir que no?

¿Había sido más fácil agarrarse a Cedric y aceptar ese fuego entre ellos, porque temía que Lucas la dejase del mismo modo que Cedric la había dejado antes?

No le gustaban las posibles respuestas para esas preguntas. No le gustaban porque, si Remus estuviese de pie delante de ella ahora, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

¿Cómo podría?

La cobarde dentro de ella esperaba que Remus se hubiese ido porque significaba que no tenía que hacer una elección.

Estaba profundamente avergonzada con esa parte suya. Pero la idea de tener que escoger entre dos hombres que le importaban profundamente tenía el potencial de quebrarla completamente.

Sacudió los sombríos pensamientos y se reorientó hacia el presente. Si pudiese mantener a Remus a distancia en una pulcra caja, estaría feliz, extremadamente feliz, con Cedric. No, ellos no estaban justos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez ni siquiera funcionase. Pero por el momento… ¿Por el momento? Estaba feliz. Un poco excitada. Esperanzada. ¿Quién sabía lo que traerían las dos próximas semanas?

Cedric besó su nariz, y entonces la empujó de vuelta, reposicionándose en su asiento. La alcanzó para apretar su mano, y entonces volvió a la carretera.

Algunos minutos después, pararon en una entrada cerrada y Cedric abrió la ventanilla para hablar en el pequeño interfono. El portón comenzó a abrirse y Cedric aceleró por el sinuoso paseo y dio la vuelta a una bella casa.

Era mayor que la de Cedric, y mientras que el paisaje era exquisito, no se sentía tan acogedora o personal para ella como la casa de Cedric. Pero para ella, la casa de Cedric combinaba con él, o por lo menos con su imagen de él.

Cedric estacionó detrás de otro vehículo y Fleur esperó a que diera la vuelta para abrirle la puerta. Él le extendió la mano y tiró de ella hasta estar de pie a su lado.

—Quise decir eso, sabes. —murmuró él. Ella levantó las cejas interrogativamente.

—Eres hermosa.

Ella sonrió y se relajó. Él entrelazó los dedos en los de ella y siguió hacia la puerta, manteniéndola a su lado todo el tiempo.

Como Remus, acababa de asegurarse de que ella se sintiese cómoda.

Cerró los ojos. Suficiente sobre Remus. Tenía que parar con las comparaciones mentales. No era justo con ninguno de los hombres, pero cierto como el infierno no era justo para Cedric, que estaba haciendo todo a su alcance para hacerla feliz.

Un hombre alto e imponente atendió la puerta. La frente de Fleur se frunció y miró cautelosamente hacia Cedric. El tío parecía un gorila. Una versión de la más alta clase, pero alguien de seguridad personal, ciertamente.

Cedric tan solo sonrió.

— ¿Cómo estás, Derek? ¿Hermione te está manteniendo en vilo estos días?

Derek hizo una mueca, y entonces se apartó gesticulando para que Cedric y ella entrasen.

—El Sr. y la Sra. Malfoy os esperan en la sala de estar. ¿Te gustaría algo de beber? ¿Y a tú señora?

—Esta es Fleur—dijo Cedric. —Fleur, este es Derek, es el hombre para todo de Draco.

Fleur sonrió mientras Derek con seriedad estrechaba su mano.

— ¿Te gustaría una bebida?—Le preguntó Cedric. —Draco tiene una selección de vino muy buena. Bueno, y todo lo demás.

Es probable que, si lo quieres, él lo tiene.

—Me gusta el vino blanco. No soy exigente. Cedric estuvo de acuerdo.

—Que sean dos.

Derek desapareció y Cedric tomó nuevamente la mano de Fleur y la llevó aun más dentro de la casa. Estaba ricamente decorada, pero no era ostentoso. Draco, y tal vez Hermione, tenía buen gusto. Las obras de arte eran bonitas. El mobiliario era agradable y elegante. Toda la casa tenía un aire de refinamiento que era difícil lograr a propósito.

Pero aun así la dejaba vagamente incómoda. Casi como si estuviese en un lugar que podía mirar, pero no tocar. Ya sentía el deseo de tensarse, colocarse una máscara falsa y nunca dejar a esas personas verla por dentro.

Entraron en una espaciosa sala de estar, aunque pareciese una sala de estar normal para Fleur. Pero tal vez cuando las personas tenían muchas salas en una casa, sentían la necesidad de nombrarlas todas de forma diferente.

Draco y Hermione estaban sentados en uno de los sofás grandes y otra pareja se sentaba en el sofá de dos plazas diagonal al sofá. La mujer era pequeña y curvilínea, y largos cabellos pelirrojo. Sus ojos eran castaños también, una combinación perfecta con el cabello oscuro del hombre de ojos oscuros que estaba sentado a su lado.

Las dos parejas se levantaron cuando Cedric entró en la sala con Fleur. Ella automáticamente se quedó atrás, aunque Cedric la llevase hacia delante con él.

—Cedric, estoy feliz de que tú y Fleur pudiesen venir—dijo Draco calurosamente. —Es muy bueno verte de nuevo, Fleur.

Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa hasta que su mandíbula se sintió congelada. Hermione estaba al lado de Draco y ofreció también a Fleur una genuina sonrisa.

—Ven conmigo, Fleur. Voy a presentarte a Blaize y Ginny, y entonces, nosotras las chicas, podemos dejar a los tíos con sus cosas.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero soltó su mano. Hermione agarró la muñeca de Fleur y la guió en dirección a Blaize y Ginny.

—Blaize, Ginny, esta es Fleur Delacour. Fleur, éstos son nuestros queridos amigos, Blaize y Ginny Zabinni . Su hija, Mia, está con la canguro esta noche.

—Es un placer, Fleur. —dijo Blaize, con voz ronca y profunda fluyendo sobre ella. Tenía aquel hilo de autoridad que ella tanto anhelaba, una garantía para hacerla sentarse y prestar atención. Él también era un hombre seguro de su dominio.

—Hola, Fleur—ofreció Ginny dulcemente, su tímida sonrisa encantando a Fleur.

—Ok, ahora suelta a Ginny, para que las chicas podamos sentarnos.

Hay tan solo una cantidad de tiempo que una mujer embarazada debe estar de pie, y mis pies están gritando—dijo Hermione impaciente.

Blaize esbozó una sonrisa.

—Seguro, muñeca. Sé cuando recibo orden de marcharme.

Se inclinó para besar a Ginny, y entonces rodeó a las mujeres y fue hacia donde estaban Cedric y Draco. Ni dos segundos después, Derek apareció con el vino para Cedric y Fleur.

Después de que Fleur tomó su copa, Hermione gesticuló hacia ella y Ginny en dirección al sofá.

—Vamos a sentarnos.

Ginny sonrió y se inclinó hacia Fleur.

—Está de mal humor. No le hagas caso.

—Oí eso—gruñó Hermione. Se recostó en el sofá y suspiró tan alto que los hombres lanzaron miradas divertidas sobre sus hombros.

Fleur se encaramó al sofá de dos plazas al otro lado de Ginny y Hermione , aun insegura de cómo actuar con estas mujeres.

—Ella y las demás se pasaban todo el tiempo haciendo bromas sobre mí cuando estaba como pato bamboleante—continuó Ginny con una sonrisa de satisfacción. —No es más tan divertido para Hermione, ahora que el zapato está en el otro pie.

Hermione miró hacia Ginny.

—Cállate.

— ¿Quién son las otras?—Preguntó Fleur curiosa.

—Nuestras otras amigas. Enamoradas—explicó Hermione. —Están Luna, Pansy y ahora Katie, y claro, Ginny y yo.

A pesar de realmente no quería entrar en asuntos sensibles, Fleur estaba fascinada por Hermione embarazada y como eso influía en su relación, el tipo de relación, que ella y Draco tenían. Sabía lo suficiente por Cedric para saber que Draco era la fuerza dominante veinticuatro por siete(8), dentro y fuera de la cama. Y aun así, cuando miraba hacia su esposa, sus ojos se ablandaban con amor. Cuando la tocaba, había gentileza y cariño. Draco era el tipo de hombre que la propia Fleur ansiaba y que había encontrado con Cedric y Remus. ¿Los otros hombres en su vida? No tanto.

—Pareces preocupada—dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿Está algo mal?

Fleur sonrió levemente.

—Estaba curiosa e intentando decidir si sería rudo hacerte una pregunta. Ambas, Ginny y Hermione levantaron las cejas.

—Oh, hazla—dijo Ginny . —Creo que definitivamente quiero oír eso. Las mejillas de Fleur se calentaron y su coraje vaciló.

—No es de mi incumbencia. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Te avisaré si te hundes muy hondo en un territorio fuera de los límites.

Fleur respiró hondo.

—Tan solo quería saber, como es ahora que estás embarazada y hay un bebé entrando en la imagen. ¿Cómo cambia tu relación? Y antes de que pienses que soy un bicho raro con demasiada curiosidad para su propio bien, es solo que yo frecuentemente deseé tener una familia, con niños, con el tipo de relación que necesito, y no conseguí conciliar las dos. Pero tú… tú pareces tener todo. Creo que te envidio.

Los ojos de Hermione se suavizaron y ella y Ginny intercambiaron secretas sonrisas.

—Estaba preocupada al principio. La decisión de tener un hijo no fue tomada a la ligera por ninguno de nosotros. Pero de varias formas ensalzó nuestra relación. Es difícil de explicar. Siempre amé la dominación de Draco y su lado protector cuando se trata de mí, y de cómo me valora y cuida de mí. Pero es aun más pronunciado ahora que estoy embarazada de su bebé. Ha sido realmente maravilloso.

Ginny asintió en acuerdo.

—Fue lo mismo conmigo y Blaize. Él estaba tan majara con la idea de que estuviese embarazada de su hijo. No me dejaba levantar un dedo.

No era menos dominante, pero su dominación era ejercida de otras formas.

—No es que las cosas no cambiaran—continuó Hermione. —Lo hicieron. Quiero decir, no es como si él fuese a utilizar un flogger o algo así cuanto estoy tan grande como una casa y con los tobillos hinchados y con unas oscilaciones hormonales del infierno. Aun exige mi obediencia y mi respeto, pero es menos exigente físicamente si eso tiene sentido. Pero no menos emocionante.

—No, tiene todo el sentido—murmuró Fleur. —Creo que debe ser maravilloso tener eso.

—Deberías haber visto a Cedric aquella noche en el restaurante—dijo Hermione en voz baja. —Cuando te vio de nuevo.

Nunca lo vi así.

Estaba determinado a encontrarte.

Fleur sonrió.

—Sí, lo estaba.

—Tanto como odio interrumpir, señoras, la cena está siendo servida—dijo Draco mientras venía a quedarse al lado de Hermione. Bajó la mano y gentilmente tiró de su esposa a su lado.

Fleur se levantó y fue en dirección a Cedric. Él deslizó la mano sobre su hombro y apretó tranquilizadoramente. Tan solo un simple gesto que la calentó hasta los dedos de los pies. Envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cintura y permaneció abrazándola, mientras esperaba que los otros los precedieran fuera de la sala.

— ¿Todo bien?—Murmuró en su oído mientras se giraban para seguirlos. Ella asintió y después unió su mano con la de él, gustándole el consuelo de su toque. Él mantuvo los dedos entrelazados con los suyos mientras entraban en el comedor, y entonces la condujo hasta su silla antes de sentarse a su lado.

La conversación durante la cena fue ligera y se relajó más mientras avanzaba la noche. Los amigos de Cedric eran buenas personas.

Con los pies en el , obviamente, tenía más dinero que Dios, pero no era pretencioso, parecía no tener ego, pero vestía confianza, tan seguro como Cedric.

Blaize no era tan rico como los otros dos hombres, pero encajaba bien con ellos. También rezumaba confianza. Su expresión, su comportamiento, todo hablaba de un hombre fuerte, que sabía exactamente lo que quería y no se disculpaba con nadie.

En compañía de tan magníficos machos alfas, Fleur estaba mareada.

Estaba bien familiarizada con todo el espectro de hombres dominantes. Había aquellos que jugaban a ser dominantes, aquellos que intentaban ser dominantes, y después estaban aquellos que lo eran. Que no necesitaban ningún esfuerzo o práctica. Venía a ellos tan natural como respirar. No tenían nada que probar, ningún ego que ser acariciado. Les gustaba lo que les gustaba y adoraban las mujeres a su cuidado.

Estos tres eran tales hombres.

De repente estaba ansiosa de volver para casa con Cedric para disfrutar de sus caprichos. Se le calentaba la sangre sólo de imaginar lo que él querría y lo que haría exactamente, o como buscaría ganar su placer.

Y entonces se imaginó redonda y grande, con su hijo. ¿Cuánto más adorable sería él? Ya era muy atento con su bienestar.

Su garganta se apretó con los nostálgicos pensamientos. Tener su bebé era una linda fantasía.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ver a Hermione la había hecho fantasear. Aun era bastante joven para preocuparse por tener bebés. Ni siquiera había conseguido aterrizar en una relación estable. Pero un día…

—Espero que estés pensando en mí.

El murmullo de Cedric acarició su oreja y se sintió culpable. Cuando notó que había notado su falta de atención en la actual conversación, se relajó y se inclinó hacia su lado.

—Lo estaba—admitió. —Estaba pensando sobre esta noche. Cuando esté a tus órdenes. Estaba imaginando lo que querrías.

Su mirada ardió y el gris de sus ojos quemó como una llama. Y entonces él simplemente se levantó, la ayudó graciosamente a levantarse y dijo en dirección a Draco:

—Gracias por la cena, Draco –asintió hacia Hermione. —Y a ti, Hermione. Estás adorable. Voy a llevar a Fleur a casa ahora.

Temo que la noche haya sido cansadora para ella.

Diversión brilló en los ojos de Blaize mientras su mirada iba de Cedric a Fleur. Le llevó todo su control no ruborizarse.

—Hasta otra, hombre—dijo Blaize.

—Fue bueno conoceros a las dos—dijo Fleur hacia Hermione y Ginny. — Espero verlas nuevamente algún día.

—Oh, creo que puedes contar con eso—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

La mano de Cedric apretó su brazo y se vio impulsada hacia la puerta donde Derek esperaba.

—Buenas noches—dijo Derek educadamente mientras los acompañaba hasta la salida.

Cedric murmuró un buenas noches, y entonces con prisa empujó a Fleur hacia el coche. Mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor, un momento después, sus manos temblaban mientras colocaba las llaves en la ignición.

Se giró para mirarla mientras aceleraba a través del paseo.

—Espero que estés lista para lo que tengo en mente, querida.

Fue un infierno permanecer sentado a tu lado toda la noche mientras estás tan malditamente sexy con ese vestido. Y después de saber que estabas pensando en mí y en lo que te haría más tarde…

Ella sonrió, satisfecha con la promesa en sus ojos.

—Estoy dispuesta para eso.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

6 Sonar a griego, expresión que significa que no entiendes nada.

7 Chips: virutas o astillas.

8 El 24/7 se refiere a la pareja (generalmente en los roles Amo/a-sumiso/a) que extiende la escenificación de su vivencia hasta la totalidad del tiempo disponible, es decir, 24 horas al día, siete días a la semana, dentro de sus roles.


	23. Capítulo Veintidós

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**V**__**e**__**i**__**n**__**t**__**i**__**dó**__**s**_

_**FLEUR POV**_

El viaje a casa fue tenso y silencioso. Cada centímetro de la piel de Fleur estaba vivo y consciente. Sus sentidos hiperactivos. Con cada mirada que él le lanzaba en su dirección. Cada vez que se movía. Todo servía para aumentar la expectativa de cuando llegasen a casa y ella pudiese ver cuán implacable él podía ser.

Ella lo sintió esa noche. Cuan cerca del límite se deslizaba. Como si ahora hubiese amarrado aquella parte de sí mismo que más quería dejar suelta.

Ella difícilmente podía esperar.

Cuan magnífico sería sentir la fuerza completa de todo su poder. Saber que estaba segura y protegida por su fuerza.

Se estremeció cuando se detuvieron en su entrada. Era difícil respirar.

Cada respiración era corta y rápida, y tan leve que a veces pensaba, que no lo hacía.

—Sal—dijo con voz concisa.

Su mano temblaba, tanteó la manija antes de finalmente abrir la puerta. Salió y él estaba allí inmediatamente, tan cerca que podía olerlo, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su tenso cuerpo.

—Ve dentro y desnúdate. Déjate tan solo los tacones rosa que compré para ti. Espérame en el cuarto, de rodillas, lista para recibirme.

Tienes cinco minutos.

No vaciló. Girándose, corrió hacia dentro, su pulso retumbando con fuerza suficiente para desestabilizarla. Tuvo que esforzarse a ir lenta por las escaleras para no arriesgarse a una caída.

Una vez en su cuarto, se desnudó totalmente, y entonces se inclinó en su armario por los zapatos rosa. Deslizó los pies en ellos y echó una ojeada de sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la puerta del armario.

Parecía deliciosamente pervertida. El pelo estaba revuelto y se derramaba sobre sus hombros y abajo por su espalda. Sus pezones estaban oscuros y tensos, al punto de doler. Y los zapatos fóllame la hacían ronronear con aprobación. _O__h __C__edric__, es__t__á__s __e__n__ho__r__ab__u__e__n__a._

Sonrió, pues no tenía falsa modestia. Se veía bien. Estaba en forma. Y le gustaba su cuerpo.

Deslizó las manos por las caderas, y después hasta la cintura para agarrar sus pechos. Cedric creía que era guapa y lo dijo de una manera que la hizo creerle que absolutamente lo era. A él le gustaba su seguridad en sí misma, pero había notado rápidamente que su seguridad estaba en su nivel más alto con él y con Remus.

Creía firmemente que una de las razones de que algunas de sus relaciones pasadas no funcionaron, fue porque un hombre en particular había trabajado muy duro para romperla, lo hizo porque él y otros como él se sentían amenazados por su seguridad. Algunos hombres no lidiaban muy bien con una mujer capaz y segura de sí misma, y su instinto era hacer todo en su poder para destruirlas.

Por otro lado, había hombres como Remus y Cedric que se deleitaban con una mujer fuerte y con confianza en sí misma. Sí, eran dominantes, pero celebraban la fuerza en sus mujeres. Aunque ellos la controlasen, protegiesen y estimasen.

Era una contradicción no comprendida por muchos. ¿Cómo un hombre que se empeñaba en dominar completamente a una mujer, podía apreciar la fuerza y la auto suficiencia?

Fleur había visto hombres de todo el espectro. Algunos jugaban a la dominación. Algunos eran abusivos con su absoluto control. Algunos no tenían ningún interés en la felicidad de la mujer, sólo en la suya propia.

Para algunos era un juego y nada más. Pero entonces, había hombres como Cedric y Remus. Hombres que apreciaban la belleza. La celebraban de muchas formas. Y reconocía que venía de un lugar mucho más profundo que la carne.

Estos eran hombres que tenían un profundo respeto por las mujeres en su custodia y a cambio ganaban el respeto de Fleur.

No era algo que ella ofrecía a la ligera. Ni su confianza. Ambos tenían que ser conquistados.

Mirándolo de esa forma, notaba que no había perdido nada. No importa el camino que escogiese o el camino que fuese escogido para ella, si Remus se había apartado realmente. Aún era afortunada. Más feliz que la mayoría, porque no había encontrado tan solo un hombre en el que podía confiar absolutamente, sino dos.

La paz descendió sobre ella como un abrazo caliente y reconfortante. La paz, como todo lo demás, era pasajera. Por la mañana podría volver a preocuparse o angustiarse, pero ahora, podía dejarse ir y vivir el momento. Porque no podría jamás conseguir que el hoy volviera, y el mañana nunca ofrecía garantías.

Sonrió y asintió a sí misma en el espejo. Tenía un hombre para agradar, y al hacerlo, se agradaría a sí misma. Se giró y caminó devuelta al cuarto, caminando sobre la espesa alfombra que Cedric había colocado esa mañana después de que la había encontrado arrodillada en el suelo de madera esperando por él.

No había dicho ni una palabra, pero el mensaje fue alto y claro. No quería nada que la lastimara.

Permaneció arrodillada, cerró los ojos brevemente y respiró hondo, calmándose. Entonces, tan deprisa como la tranquilidad descendió sobre ella, oyó sus pasos en la escalera.

Su pulso saltó a la vida y golpeó sobre su piel. Su respiración se aceleró y se hizo más superficial. La anticipación lamía su espina dorsal, enviando estremecimientos por toda ella de ida y vuelta.

Y entonces entró en el cuarto, se paró y dejó su mirada vagar apreciativamente por su cuerpo.

Él llenaba el cuarto. El propio aire a su alrededor cambió y permaneció espeso y pesado. Se movía como un sueño. Había autoridad en la manera en que se conducía. Sin vacilar. Su mirada no dejándola nunca, pero tampoco mostrando ningún tipo de reacción.

Caminó a su alrededor, abriendo los botones de su camisa.

Mantuvo su mirada al frente, y permaneció quieta mientras él se tomaba su tiempo desnudándose. Después de un momento entró en el baño, y pareció una eternidad hasta que volvió.

Se quitó los vaqueros y ella no se pudo contener, miró la magra masa muscular de su pecho y costillas. Sus hombros eran anchos y los brazos ondulaban con los músculos. Un puñado de cabello castaño, , se juntaba en el hueco de su pecho, y entonces serpenteaba en línea recta hasta el ombligo.

Era un infierno tener que esperar, cuando no quería nada más que llegar a sus pies y tomar lo que le mostraba. Y él parecía no tener prisa.

Cruzó el cuarto y abrió un armario de roble. Un momento después, cerró la puerta y pudo verlo sujetando una cuerda enrollada. Mucha cuerda.

Ella tragó y aspiró el aire por la nariz.

Volvió enfrente de ella, sujetando la cuerda, y entonces comenzó a desenrollarla lentamente.

—Levántate—ordenó. —Piernas separadas, mirada al frente, brazos a los lados.

Esperando no caer hacia delante, torpemente se puso de pie, asegurándose de no tambalearse en sus tacones.

Satisfacción oscureció sus ojos, y ella absorbió su aprobación.

—Me encanta una mujer con restricciones—dijo, con voz baja y ronca, y tan apasionada que se encontró inclinándose en su dirección.

—Hay algo muy atrayente en una mujer atada e indefensa, dependiendo de mí para su placer, a mi merced, para todo.

La estaba matando. Cerró los ojos y gimió suavemente, incapaz de suprimir la necesidad que subió fuerte dentro de ella.

—Voy a cubrirte de cuerda, Fleur. Tan solo tus pechos quedarán descubiertos. Tu coño, el culo, la boca. Todas las cosas que más me agradan y que aprovecho para mi propio placer.

Ella tragó nuevamente y bajó ligeramente la cabeza en una demostración de sumisión.

Él deslizó los dedos bajo su mentón y lo empujó hacia arriba una vez más.

—Nunca mires hacia abajo, Fleur. Puedes someterte a mí.

Puedes obedecerme. Pero nunca, jamás, mirarás hacia abajo como si fueses menos. Los ojos y el mentón siempre hacia arriba. Muéstrame la mujer orgullosa y viva que escogió darme el regalo de su sumisión.

Las lágrimas quemaron sus párpados y luchó para impedir que cayeran. Le devolvió la mirada con feroz gratitud. Por entenderla. Por aceptar que ella fuese fuerte.

Él se inclinó y apretó los labios sobre los suyos. Sólo un susurro.

Como un homenaje a la mujer que ella era. El reconocimiento de quien era ella.

Entonces comenzó a enrollar la cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo en complicados patrones. Era suave contra la piel y él tuvo cuidado de que no abrasase su carne por ningún lugar. Era flexible y no le haría ningún daño a su cuerpo. Bajo los pechos y entonces por arriba, atrayendo la atención hacia las curvas rechonchas y presentándolos de la mejor forma. Por medio y encima de sus piernas, por debajo y sobre los hombros.

—Voy a acostarte en la cama para terminar—dijo cuándo hizo una pausa.

Suavemente, la levantó y la colocó a su lado en la cama. Inmediatamente enrolló sus piernas detrás de ella, doblando las rodillas antes de fijar la cuerda alrededor de sus muslos y tobillos para mantener las piernas juntas firmemente. Cuando terminó, la rodó sobre la barriga y llevó las manos detrás de su espalda y las fijó a su cintura.

Quedó inmovilizada. La única parte de su cuerpo que podía moverse era la cabeza. Estaba amarrada de pies y manos y posicionada de tal forma que permanecía totalmente impotente.

Su mano acarició su culo en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Voy a colgarte del techo. Hay cuerda suficiente para no cortarla y aguantar fácilmente tu peso, pero si algo te lastima en cualquier momento, quiero que me lo digas.

Ella asintió.

Sus manos se movieron sobre su cuerpo, agarrando más cuerda, y entonces retrocedió y apretó un botón en la pared al lado de la cama.

Resopló cuando fue levantada por encima de la cama y comenzó a moverse hacia los pies y después por encima del suelo.

Osciló varios metros por encima de la alfombra donde estuvo arrodillada, y al principio la sensación fue impresionante.

Cedric estaba allí, inmediatamente, la mano sujetando su cara y acariciándola hasta que consiguió equilibrarse.

— ¿Sabes lo que más adoro de esta posición? Además del hecho de que estás increíblemente interesante envuelta en mi cuerda, colgada en mi cuarto. Estás abierta y vulnerable. Puedo tenerte de cualquier forma que quiera, y cuantas veces quiera, y por el tiempo que quiera. Voy a tenerte, Fleur. —Fue detrás de ella y arrastró un dedo por la hendidura de su culo hasta el coño. Circuló la entrada, empujó hasta el nudillo una vez antes de retirarse y toquetear su clítoris.

Después la giró lentamente alrededor de forma que quedó de pie delante de su boca. Extendió la mano y tomó su mentón, manteniéndola en el sitio, una clara señal de lo que pretendía hacer.

La soltó y ella oyó el raspar de la cremallera. Entonces él giró su cabeza hacia un lado para tener un mejor ángulo de entrada en su boca. Su pelo colgaba hacia abajo, arrastrándose hacia el suelo. Él acarició su mejilla, acariciando y tocando incluso cuando empujaba en su boca abierta.

—Voy a follar tu boca, Fleur. Hay una diferencia. Podría exigir que me chupes, pero lo que quiero es que permanezcas perfectamente inmóvil mientras te follo largo y duro, usaré tu boca exactamente como usaría tu coño.

Sus palabras incitaron un fuego oscuro en el fondo de su alma.

Aquellas palabras, aquellas oscuras promesas llamaban una necesidad enterrada tan profundamente que era una parte esencial, respirando dentro de ella. No era sólo lo que necesitaba o quería. Era lo que ella era, y lo abrazó con cada parte de su ser.

Agarró la parte de atrás de su cabeza y guió su polla a su boca. Tan pronto sus labios se separaron, empujó hasta el fondo.

Áspero, duro, bien hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Tuvo un reflejo nauseoso, pero batalló con cada gramo de su fuerza, obligándose a relajarse y dejarlo usarla como quería.

La última cosa que deseaba era luchar. Quería esto. Lo quería a él. Todas las sombras, las duras aristas, las partes que escondía de todos.

Ella se balanceaba descuidadamente en las cuerdas mientras él la empujaba para satisfacer sus embestidas. Se deslizaba sobre su lengua, su sabor llenando su boca. Haciendo sonidos húmedos de succión mientras se molía contra su mentón, sonidos que a él parecían gustarle.

Su dominación sobre ella era implacable y aun así había ternura en sus dedos. O tal vez ella lo imaginaba. No había nada gentil en su postura. La follaba tan duro como había afirmado.

Forzó el aire por sus fosas nasales que quemaban cuando él se enterró hasta el fondo de su garganta y permaneció allí por varios largos segundos. Pero siempre parecía saber precisamente cuando ella tenía suficiente o estaba en el límite.

Retrocedió, concediéndole la libertad de respirar, tragar y estabilizarse.

Entonces estaba de vuelta dentro de su boca. Acariciándola.

Empujándola. Follándola. Más tarde, giró su cabeza más hacia atrás inclinando su boca hacia arriba mientras la empujaba en su erección.

Caliente semen salpicó sobre su boca y mejilla, pero la mayoría la hizo pasar por sus labios, sobre su lengua, llenando su boca. Entonces se deslizó hacia dentro, ahora con golpes más lentos y más largos, forzándola a tragar su liberación.

Cuando se apartó, ella estaba jadeando, su sabor en su lengua, su cuerpo ardiendo por más.

Él limpió el semen de sus labios con el pulgar y entonces se apartó. Un segundo después, fue bajada sobre la alfombra de felpa en el suelo. La giró de lado para que no quedase de bruces, y entonces caminó calmadamente alejándose, dejándola atada, esperando sus atenciones.


	24. Capítulo Veintitrés

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**V**__**e**__**i**__**n**__**t**__**i**__**t**__**r**__**é**__**s**_

**_FLEUR POV_**

El cuarto permaneció silencioso. No tenía ni idea de a donde había ido o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fuera.

Esperaba el malestar que ciertamente vendría de estar en tal posición, pero la verdad, estaba cómoda en la suave alfombra.

Lo que la dejaba tensa no era el malestar. Era la anticipación de cuando él volviese y de cómo tomaría su placer esta vez.

Cuando los pasos sonaron en el piso de madera, la excitación corrió a través de su sangre y zumbó en sus venas. Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco cuando se elevó una vez más en el aire y permaneció colgada del techo.

Ella giró en un lento y perezoso círculo, antes de que él colocase una mano en su pierna para parar su progreso.

—Me gustaría que pudieses verte como yo te veo.

Las primeras palabras se deslizaron como seda sobre su piel.

—Hermosa. Vulnerable. Abierta. Mía.

La última palabra envió un estremecimiento por sus músculos. Suya.

Amaba la forma en que sonaba. Amaba el primitivo salvajismo que acompañaba tal declaración tan posesiva. Era su posesión.

Su mujer. Suya para hacer cualquier cosa que quisiese. Tal poder hizo a su garganta apretarse.

Él se colocó entre sus muslos. Estaba presa de tal forma que su coño permanecía descubierto, los muslos abiertos y las piernas dobladas hacia atrás y atadas de forma que era incapaz de moverse incluso un centímetro.

Él acarició con una mano la curva de su trasero, apretando y acariciando la rechoncha carne.

—Relájate.

La orden fue concisa. Esperaba obediencia. Era un hombre paciente, pero cuando emitía una orden, quería resultados inmediatos.

Obligó a todos los músculos de su cuerpo a relajarse.

Sintió el sondeo de una boquilla grande y contundente en su abertura anal. Se estiró alrededor de ella antes de que la apartara y aliviara el camino con lubricante. Entonces él la empujó nuevamente hacia delante y se tensó por reflejo.

Él retrocedió inmediatamente y antes de que pudiese hasta imaginar lo que pretendía hacer, el fuego estalló sobre su culo, llevándose su aliento.

Una pala. Tan solo un estallido, pero fue lo suficiente para recordarle las consecuencias de su descuido, no importa lo pequeño que fuera.

Nuevamente se obligó a relajarse y él comenzó otra vez, trabajando la punta del plug(9) por detrás de ella. Era amable y sin prisa. Tomándose su tiempo hasta que estaba debidamente estirada lo suficiente para empujar el resto del plug.

Se estremeció y arqueó, inadvertidamente, causando que se balanceara hacia fuera. Cedric la sujetó, pero en vez de emitir otra reprimenda, se inclinó y besó el centro de su espalda.

—Shhh, Querida. Pasará. Respira e intenta relajarte. Dale algún tiempo. No voy a apresurarte.

Sus palabras más que ninguna otra cosa, la calmaron e hicieron que parara de luchar contra la quemadura de la invasión del plug. Era uno grande, mayor de cualquiera que hubiese usado en el pasado. Pero él no era un hombre pequeño y si planeaba usarla de esa manera, necesitaba preparación, tanta como fuese posible, si no podría lastimarla en el proceso.

A veces ella quería el dolor. Quería ser tomada sin tener en cuenta o consideración su comodidad. Quería ser usada, quería dar el máximo de placer al hombre que la poseía. Pero esta noche, más que la mayoría, se sentía más vulnerable, y aunque quería los extremos duros e implacables, sabía que sus límites no serían tan capaces de ser empujados como lo eran normalmente.

La dulzura mezclada con su dominación era lo que necesitaba y quería ahora. Él parecía estar en sintonía con sus emociones. Remus siempre le dijo que un buen dominante conocía a su sumisa mejor que ella misma.

Tenía razón, y él y Cedric, ambos, realmente parecían anticipar sus necesidades antes de ella fuera capaz de articularlas hasta para sí misma.

— ¿Todo bien hasta ahora?—Preguntó Cedric mientras acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda.

Asintió, ayudando a su pelo a colgar hacia debajo mientras colgaba de las cuerdas en que Cedric la había envuelto tan intrincadamente.

Él se acercó, recorriendo las manos por su culo antes de moverlas más abajo hacia la parte de atrás de sus caderas, bien arriba donde la cuerda había sido enrollada en sus piernas. Sus dedos cavaron en su carne, y entonces sintió el sondeo duro de su polla.

En un instante, la empujó hacia atrás mientras se empujaba hacia delante. Enterrándose hasta las bolas, hasta el fondo de su coño, y ella soltó un ronco grito con el impacto de su invasión.

Ella era pequeña, mucho más ahora con el plug metido en su culo.

Cedric no era un hombre pequeño, pero ahora se sentía enorme dentro de ella, estirándola, forzándola a acomodarlo.

Suspendida por las cuerdas, él podía moverse libremente, empujándola para responder a cada embestida. Entonces, la mantuvo inmóvil y comenzó a conducirse en ella hasta que su cuerpo entero temblaba con la fuerza de su posesión.

Enrolló los dedos alrededor de las cuerdas que cruzaban su espalda y la fijó en el lugar mientras se hundía en ella repetidas veces.

Rápidamente, agarró las puntas de su cabello y los empujó hasta que su cabeza se acercó. Envolvió los dedos en los mechones y continuó impulsándose dentro de ella.

Ella gemía mientras su mano vagaba por arriba del plug enterrado en su culo. Jugó con la base, enviando sensaciones perversas a través de su cuerpo.

Apareció sudor en su frente y se mordió el labio inferior para impedirse desmayarse. Quería correrse. Necesitaba correrse tan mal que tenía miedo que con el más leve toque, se quebraría.

Entonces el plug salió libre y con la misma rapidez Cedric se retiró de su coño, y entonces se deslizó profundamente en su trasero.

—Córrete Fleur—dijo con una voz ronca que le decía cuán cerca estaba él de su propia liberación.

Pero ella ya había empezado a deshacerse en el momento en que la mordedura del dolor mezclada con el embriagador placer de su posesión la alcanzó. Su orgasmo no fue uno suave, fluyendo como el mar, sino que era un tsunami que cayó sobre ella a la velocidad de la luz.

Ella no era consciente de nada, excepto del placer fuerte e implacable que parecía volverse aún más explosivo con cada segundo que pasaba.

El ruidoso golpe de carne contra carne alternado con sus propios suspiros llenaron sus oídos, hasta que todo era tan solo un rugido que no podía distinguir.

Lo siguiente de lo que se dio cuenta era que estaba siendo abrazada en los brazos de Cedric. La cuerda se había ido y él la acunaba suavemente de un lado a otro, su cabeza metida bajo su mentón.

La besaba entre susurros, aunque ella no tuviese idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Las manos se deslizaban de arriba abajo de su cuerpo, acariciando y calmando. Estaban en la cama y se quedó desconcertada de que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin conocimiento.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Cedric y metió la cara aún más en su cuello. Él la acomodó en sus brazos para que estuviese más confortable, y entonces la abrazó más firmemente.

—Te eché de menos—susurró ella.

Él acarició su pelo y por un momento no habló. Cuando lo hizo, su voz se quebró un poco. Casi como si tuviese que tener un tiempo para recomponerse y responder.

—También te eché de menos, querida Fleur. Demasiado. No soy capaz de decirte cuanta alegría me trae tenerte de vuelta en mis brazos.

Ella besó su cuello, inhalando su masculino olor, dejándolo que la rodease y bailara en su nariz.

—No puedo dejarte ir otra vez—dijo él en una voz tan baja que casi no pudo oírlo.

—No voy a dejarte ir.

* * *

9 El plug anal o también llamado butt plugs es un consolador anal, un juguete sexual pensado para disfrutar de esta penetración. Su forma es parecida a un tapón, cuyo tamaño no es demasiado largo y en el extremo debe tener un tope o ensancharse para evitar que se pierda en el interior del recto.


	25. Capítulo Veinticuatro

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**V**__**e**__**i**__**n**__**t**__**i**__**c**__**u**__**at**__**r**__**o**_

_**CEDRIC POV**_

Cedric se despertó temprano, como era su costumbre, pero esta mañana no tenía prisa por salir de la cama. Hoy había despertado con un cuerpo caliente y suave cubriendo su pecho. Fleur estaba desparramada encima de él, una pierna doblada sobre la suya e intercalada entre sus rodillas. Un brazo estaba arrojado sobre su barriga y la cara descansaba contra su pecho.

Tenía los brazos llenos de todo lo que siempre deseó y no tenía ninguna prisa por acabar con el momento. Así que se quedó allí, el brazo envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, acariciando su pelo, oyéndola respirar.

Y se percató de que nunca había sido más feliz de lo que lo era aquí, ahora. Hace un mes, habría dicho que estaba feliz. Satisfecho. O tal vez fuese porque estaba resignado.

Había pensado en Fleur cada vez menos con el pasar de los años.

Había sido relegada al pasado. Un doloroso error que había cometido y que se vio forzado a admitir. Solo cuando la vio nuevamente, se dio cuenta cuanto había echado de menos su presencia en su vida. Cuanto la quería de vuelta. No había forma posible que pudiese ver a alguien diez años más tarde y tener ese tipo de reacción si no estuviese aun seriamente colgado por ella.

Diez años era un tiempo malditamente largo. Toda una vida para la mayoría. La gente hacía un infierno cambios en una década. Él realmente los hizo. Así como Fleur. Y, aun así, de muchas maneras, no lo hicieron.

El dicho era que no podías volver atrás, pero podría malditamente bien seguir adelante. Con ella.

Inclinó la cabeza para poder besar su frente. Ella se agitó y desperezó somnolienta antes de acurrucarse más fuerte en su abrazo. La besó de nuevo, simplemente porque no podía resistirse.

Sus párpados se abrieron y posó su desenfocada mirada sobre él.

—Buenos días—murmuró ella.

—Buenos días.

Quería girarla y deslizarse en el cierre satinado de su cuerpo. Quería eso más de lo que quería respirar. Pero había sido duro con ella la pasada noche. La había tomado muchas veces y usado duramente. Era probable que estuviese sensible y de ninguna manera quería causarle malestar.

Ella se empujó sobre un codo, el cabello cayendo como una cortina sobre su hombro y su pecho.

—Necesito trabajar esta mañana—dijo casi disculpándose.

—Claro. No voy a interferir con tu escritura. Vendré para llevarte a comer. Remus me dijo que tienes el mal hábito de olvidarte de comer.

Esta vez a ella no pareció importarle la mención del otro hombre en su vida.

Esperaba que con el tiempo, se volviese insensible al oír el nombre de Remus.

Torció los labios en una triste sonrisa.

—Desgraciadamente tiene razón. Tiendo a quedar atrapada con las cosas y acabo olvidándome del tiempo. Ya me quedé dormida en mi mesa más de una vez.

—Bien, tienes algunas horas para trabajar antes de que te arrastre a comer.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

—Trato hecho.

_**FLEUR POV**_

Parecía extraño entrar en la espaciosa sala que Cedric había destinado como su área de trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada al estudio que Remus había instalado para ella. Era confortable. Sabía dónde estaba todo.

El mobiliario se amoldaba a ella. Hasta adoraba su mesa.

Cedric realmente había hecho quilómetros extras para tenerla a gusto y había sido extremadamente generoso, pero aún era todo nuevo y desconocido.

Alguien había desempacado todas sus cosas y hasta las organizó, o había, por lo menos, intentado hacerlo. Comenzó a reorganizar, necesitando el consuelo de saber dónde deberían estar las cosas y en qué orden.

La primera hora la pasó colocando su material de arte en orden.

Para ese momento, ya estaba ansiosa por empezar a crear, así que se colocó en la mesa y cogió su bloc con cubierta de cuero que tenía el primer borrador de sus escritos y sus esbozos.

Su proceso era probablemente más complicado que los demás, pero le convenía y le había dado una medida de consuelo.

Siempre hacía esbozos preliminares y el borrador escrito en el bloc. Cuando estaba convencida de que había hecho las cosas como quería, entonces hacía copias impresas que, finalmente, entregaría a su editor.

Para cada libro compraba un bloc diferente. Adoraba la sensación del papel encuadernado en cuero. Las páginas habían sido falsamente desgastadas para darle una apariencia de usadas, envejecidas. Y la cubierta de cuero tan desgastada y suave que adoraba acariciarla con la punta de los dedos.

Era una persona muy táctil. Amaba tocar. Lo necesitaba. Remus, y ahora Cedric, le daban lo que necesitaba. Eran abiertamente afectuosos con ella. Parecían necesitar tocarla tanto como ella necesitaba ser tocada. No todos los hombres con quien había estado habían sido conscientes de sus necesidades, o tal vez, simplemente no les importase descubrirlas.

Pero había descubierto que sufría cuando le era negado el contacto cercano y personal. Lo que era contradictorio dado cuán cerca guardaba su espacio personal y solo confiaba en algunos para llegar lo suficientemente cerca para alguna vez tocarlo.

Adoraba las cosas confortables, por otro lado. Como zapatos, mobiliario, diarios. Se rodeaba de cosas que se sentían bien y que apelaban a sus sentidos.

Pero por encima de todo, necesitaba y deseaba estructura y rutina.

Acarició la cubierta del bloc antes de abrirlo por la página donde había diseñado el último esbozo. Los lápices estaban en un cubilete a su derecha, los colores ordenados de claro a oscuro. Cuando tomó uno para perfeccionar algunas líneas en el diseño, su móvil señaló una entrada de texto.

La excitación la atravesó. Remus no era mucho de mensajes de texto. Prefería mucho más la comunicación directa, pero esperaba que tuviese por lo menos contacto con ella así, durante las dos semanas que estaría con Cedric. Seguramente, por lo menos, lo haría para averiguar si estaba feliz.

Cogió el móvil del bolsillo de los jeans y abrió el mensaje. Era de su amiga Romina. Intentó no permitir que la decepción la comiese. No debería ni haber estado pensando en Remus.

_V__i__a __Remus __e__n __e__l __c__l__u__b __a__y__e__r __p__or __l__a __n__oc__h__e__.__¿__D__ó__n__de __es__t__a__b__a__s __t__ú?_

Por un largo momento, Fleur miró al mensaje, batallando contra su reacción a él. Entonces, lentamente, borró la pantalla y colocó el teléfono de lado, sin responder a la pregunta. ¿Qué podría decir de todas formas? _Remus __es__tá __s__i__gu__i__e__n__do __a__d__e__l__an__t__e__,__d__e__s__p__u__é__s __de __q__u__e __me __d__e__jó __c__on __ot__r__o __t__í__o_.

Sí, así no quedaría mal.

Le llevó toda su disciplina no escribir de vuelta y preguntar a Romina si Remus había estado allí con otra mujer. La simple verdad era que había algunas preguntas de las que no le gustaría saber la respuesta.

Tomó el lápiz. Un color lavanda suave con el que tenía la intención de perfeccionar el cielo de la mañana sobre el lago de uno de sus diseños. Su mano tembló y las dudas lucharon en su mente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos para no insistir en Remus.

_Da__te __a __ti __m__i__s__ma __u__n __d__es__c__an__s__o,__Fleur__. __Na__d__i__e __e__n __e__l __m__un__do __s__o__b__r__e __ll__e__v__a __u__n__a __r__up__t__u__r__a __en __p__o__c__os __d__í__a__s__,__n__o __i__m__p__o__r__ta __q__u__e __t__u__v__i__e__r__a __es__te __m__a__r__a__v__ill__o__s__o, __h__e__r__m__o__s__o __y __g__u__ap__o __hom__b__r__e a __q__u__i__e__n __r__e__c__u__rrir._

Pero aun así deseaba que hubiese una llave que pudiese tan solo girar y cambiar todo eso. La duda, el miedo, la preocupación y la tristeza.

El lápiz cayó de sus torpes dedos sobre el bloc abierto y el diseño de dos niños sentados en un embarcadero, los pies en el agua, observando mientras el sol subía en el cielo

Distraídamente miró las páginas, retrocediendo en la historia, estudiando cada uno de los diseños y las simples historias infantiles en toda su inocencia.

Las lágrimas se reunieron mientras la comprensión la golpeó.

Tal vez hubiese estado en su subconsciente desde el principio, pero no lo había notado hasta ahora. Esta era la historia de ella y de Cedric.

Días felices. La dulzura del primer amor y la tristeza que acompaña a la primera despedida.

Aun antes de volver a ver a Cedric otra vez, había canalizado esas memorias para el libro. Tal vez fuese su forma de dejarlo ir. Solo que ahora estaba de vuelta en su vida. ¿Por qué no lo había encontrado otra vez hacia un año, cuando estaba saliendo de su relación con Terry? No habría obstáculos, sin barreras, nada estaría en el camino de su reencuentro.

Bajó la cabeza mientras lenta y cuidadosamente cerraba el bloc. No habría ningún trabajo hecho hoy. En su lugar tomó el bloc de dibujo, lo abrió en una página en blanco, y entonces escogió un lápiz carbón cerca del cubilete.

_**CEDRIC POV**_

Cedric verificó el reloj y entonces se giró en dirección a la terraza acristalada. Había esperado tanto como era posible. No quería apartarse de Fleur ni siquiera por algunas horas para darle tiempo a trabajar. Se había ocupado con llamadas y recuperado el atraso en sus e-mails, pero su concentración estaba hecha polvo. Después de enviar un e-mail para la persona equivocada, desistió de intentar seguir las rutinas de trabajo.

Paró en la puerta, observando como Fleur se inclinaba, con el lápiz en la mano, el rostro arrugado por la concentración. Su labio inferior metido entre los dientes y raspándolos distraídamente con los dientes superiores mientras miraba hacia su creación.

Estaba vestida con nada más elegante que un par de jeans azules desgastados y un corto top blanco que descubría una porción de su espalda, donde el tatuaje serpenteaba por su columna.

Era un infierno de aviso cuando la vida de un hombre cambiaba en el espacio de algunos momentos a lo largo de un encuentro casual. Él no era de luchar contra lo inevitable, y sabía sin duda que Fleur era una gran parte de su futuro. La única parte que importaba.

Nada en su vida había sido fácil. Ninguna razón para que ésta debiese ser diferente.

—Fleur.

Esperó un momento y entonces notó que no lo había escuchado. Estaba curvada sobre el diseño, su mano en movimientos rápidos y bruscos.

Caminó en su dirección, curioso por descubrir en lo que estaba trabajando tan duramente. Cuando se aproximó, pudo ver que el diseño era en blanco y negro y era de una mujer sentada en una piedra mirando hacia el mar. A la derecha, sumergida en una ola cercana estaba lo que parecía ser una serpiente de mar con largos dientes irregulares. Debería parecer amenazadora, pero había una belleza simple en la criatura.

A la izquierda, un dragón con las alas extendidas estaba aterrizando en lo alto de una ola. Ambas criaturas estaban enfocadas en la mujer y aun así ella miraba más allá de las dos, casi como si no fuese consciente de su existencia.

—Interesante—dijo por encima de su hombro.

Ella botó, saliendo fuera de su silla. Los lápices se desparramaron en todas direcciones y el papel fue a parar al suelo.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte. Te llamé desde la puerta pero no me escuchaste.

Por un momento parecía perpleja, entonces inspeccionó el desastre con una mueca.

—Voy a recogerlos. Tan solo siéntate por un minuto—dijo él.

Se inclinó rápidamente para recoger los lápices, pero cuando fue a colocarlos de vuelta en el cubilete, ella los arrancó de su mano y comenzó a clasificar los colores, frunciendo la frente en concentración mientras los manipulaba.

La estudió por algunos segundos, y entonces se arrodilló para recoger cuidadosamente el diseño. Cuando se levantó, ella lo tomó y lo alisó sobre la mesa, los dedos recorriendo levemente sobre la mujer en la imagen.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó gentilmente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo hacia atrás y sonrió, con los ojos un poco más despejados de lo que habían estado un minuto atrás.

—Sí, claro. Tan solo quedé atrapada en lo que estoy haciendo. No permanezco como la persona más consciente del mundo. No quería parecer desagradecida por tu ayuda. Tan solo me gustan las cosas de una determinada manera.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Siempre fue así.

Ella frunció la frente, pensativa por un momento.

—Creo que sí, ¿no?

Particularmente, Cedric siempre había pensado que ella estaba en el límite del TOC(10). No era extremo, pero le gustaban las cosas de cierta manera y en un determinado orden, y era siempre más feliz cuando se adaptaba a una rutina de la que no se apartaba.

Había descubierto eso sobre ella pronto y tenía sus propias teorías sobre el porqué, pero habían sido solo eso. Teorías.

Sus padres eran rígidos, pero al mismo tiempo, eran volubles, personas desorganizadas. Moralmente, eran estrictos y mantuvieron un collar muy apretado sobre Fleur, buscando protegerla de la "corrupción moral".

Pero en todos los demás aspectos de sus vidas, no tenían disciplina y estructura. No había reglas en la casa. Nunca estaba ordenada. Habitualmente siempre estaban retrasados para todo, un hecho que incomodaba a Fleur, que le gustaba llegar pronto y si estuviese retrasada, preferiría probablemente no asistir.

Era otra razón de por qué Cedric había tenido tanto miedo de estar asumiendo la vida de Fleur y colocándola en algo que no era ella.

Había proporcionado estructura y disciplina a una joven que quería y necesitaba desesperadamente de ambas. Siempre había estado secretamente temeroso de que ella despertara un día y decidiría que él era tan solo una muleta y nada más.

Solo uno más de los muchos errores que había cometido cuando era joven. Por qué el destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, no lo sabía, pero a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes(11).

— ¿Estás lista para la comida? Pensé que nos gustaría algo casual.

—Define _c__a__s__ua__l_.

—Como lo que llevas puesto, que está muy bien y sirve para todas las ocasiones, con lo que tienes garantizado encontrar algo que te guste en el menú.

Ella sonrió y saltó de su silla.

—Me parece bien.

Él la empujó en sus brazos, solo queriendo abrazarla por un minuto. Parecía un poco… frágil. Tal vez solo estuviera un poco fuera de sí hoy.

Había algo en sus ojos que le hizo detenerse

Ella envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura y recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Se apretó a él firmemente y él le devolvió su abrazo cariñoso, pasando los labios por su brillante cabello.

_T__e __a__mo.__S__i__e__m__p__r__e __te __a__m__é__._

Él quería decírselo tanto. Las palabras quemaban en sus labios, pero las aseguró de vuelta porque sentía que no era el momento adecuado. No estaba seguro de cuál sería el momento, pero no era ahora.

Dijo eso de manera casual antes. Lo había dicho en el pasado también. Hasta mencionó que amaba a la Fleur real. Pero no se lo dijo con toda la profundidad de la emoción detrás de la declaración. Tal vez no estuviese ni seguro de sí mismo. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, aunque solo estuviesen juntos desde hacía unos días, más urgente se hacía la necesidad de decírselo.

Ella estaba caliente y suave en sus brazos. Perfecta. No era una fantasía. Estaba aquí. Real. Y tan perfecta que hacía que sus entrañas doliesen.

—Vamos allá, querida. Vamos a comer. Hay un bello día allí afuera. Un poco frío, ve a tomar tu abrigo.

Ella se apartó y después se levantó en la punta de los pies para besarlo.

—Gracias.

Él le lanzó una mirada perpleja.

— ¿Por qué?

Sonrió un poco triste, sus hermosos y conmovedores ojos encontrando los de el.

—Por ser perfecto para mí.

* * *

_**CHICAS PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR ES QUE SE ME DESCOMPUSO LA COMPUTADORA Y ME LA ACABAN DE ENTREGAR, Y LA PROXIMA SEMANA NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR POR QUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES Y MUCHAS **_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **_

LylyanneBlack

SALESIA

Gabriela Cruz

10 Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.

11 Refrán español que significa que ante una oportunidad o un hecho que es bueno para ti, no debes buscar excusas, porqués, o mirarle fallos, lo mejor es sencillamente aceptarlo.


	26. Capítulo Veinticinco

Aqui les dejo la ultima historia de la serie dulce de Maya Banks y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**C**__**a**__**pí**__**t**__**u**__**l**__**o **__**V**__**e**__**i**__**n**__**t**__**i**__**c**__**i**__**n**__**c**__**o**_

**_CEDRIC POV_**

El clima era absolutamente perfecto. Sólo la insinuación de la brisa en el aire. El cielo brillante sin una nube a la vista. Sin neblina en la ciudad. Las hojas secas deslizándose a través de la entrada pavimentada mientras Cedric guiaba a Fleur hacia el coche. Él adoraba ese sonido. Adoraba más el olor de las hojas quemadas.

Tal vez esta noche él y Fleur podrían encender una fogata y sentarse fuera y mirar las estrellas. El simple pensamiento lo llevó de vuelta a las noches en casa en Bristol. Más de una vez, había llevado a Fleur al lago, encendido un fuego, estirado una manta y ella había apoyado su cabeza sobre su regazo mientras contaban luciérnagas.

Nunca se había considerado una persona nostálgica, pero se encontró a sí mismo pensando más y más en el pasado sin el filtro negativo. Habían pasado algunos buenos momentos. Realmente buenos momentos. Durante mucho tiempo no había sido capaz de ver más allá de sus propios errores para recordar lo mejor de su tiempo con Fleur.

Condujo hacia Cattleman's, un restaurante que era la elección habitual de su grupo de amigos, con la mano de Fleur y la suya durante todo el camino.

Era un restaurante de carnes de aspecto rústico que era el favorito de los locales y la comida era de hecho realmente buena. Y hoy quería que Fleur se relajara. Un ambiente informal. Relajado. No le importaba mientras pasara el tiempo con ella.

Se metió al estacionamiento, salió y fue alrededor para abrir la puerta de Fleur. Tan pronto como ella estuvo fuera, deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola sólidamente contra él mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del restaurante.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Entonces sonrió y eso iluminó toda su cara.

—Tienes razón. Hoy es un día absolutamente hermoso. Me alegra no estar pasándolo en el interior trabajando.

Él dejó un beso sobre su frente.

—No hay posibilidad de eso. No puedo estar lejos de ti más que un par de horas.

Entraron y Cedric le hizo una señal al barman que señaló con su pulgar hacia la parte posterior del restaurante.

—Ah, bien, mi mesa está libre—Dijo mientras la guiaba hacia atrás. Fleur levantó ambas cejas.

— ¿Tu propia mesa?

—Bien, algo así. Como que la comparto con unos pocos amigos.

Quien sea que llegue tiene la primera opción. Es un poco más tranquilo.

Fuera del camino y obtenemos una excelente atención.

—Suena como que estás todo echado a perder—Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Acercó una silla para ella y le palmeó el culo justo antes de que se sentara.

—No tienes derecho a hablar de alguien siendo echado a perder.

—Eso es verdad—Reconoció mientras se sentaba frente a ella. —No me avergüenza decir que adoro ser echada a perder.

—Y a mí no me avergüenza admitir que adoro echarte a perder—Añadió.

La cara de ella se ruborizó de deleite y sus ojos se iluminaron. Sí, fue bueno hacerla salir. No estaba completamente seguro sobre qué la había puesto tan melancólica más temprano en la mañana, pero parecía que ahora se le había pasado.

— ¿Ahora, qué te gustaría comer?

Ella estudió el menú y luego le brindó una suave sonrisa.

—Elige tú. Sabes lo que me gusta.

Él le hizo señas al camarero y ordenó dos trozos de carne, término medio, dos ensaladas y en un pedido aparte aros de cebolla. Ante la mención de los aros de cebolla, Fleur levantó la cabeza de un salto y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida y luego sonrió.

—Oh hombre, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comí aros de cebolla. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes.

—No hay mucho que haya olvidado sobre el tiempo que pasamos juntos, Fleur—Dijo con suavidad. —Hubo partes que elegí no recordar, pero estar otra vez contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo bien que estábamos juntos.

Ella se estiró a través de la mesa para cubrir su mano con la propia, sorprendiéndolo con el gesto afectuoso.

—Lo estábamos ¿verdad?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando su mano y levantándola hasta su boca para poder besar la suave parte interna de su palma.

—Y tan bueno como fue entonces, estamos incluso mejor ahora.

—Si estuviera teniendo esta conversación con alguien más, pensaría que perdí la cabeza. La idea de contemplar estas cosas con un hombre con el cual he estado sólo unos pocos días es simplemente… Bien, es una locura.

Él sonrió porque entendía su desconcierto.

—Pero no hemos estado juntos sólo durante unos días y yo no soy simplemente cualquier hombre.

Ella asintió.

—Exactamente. Aun así, simplemente parece tan… rápido. Y tal vez demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Él se rió suavemente.

—Todavía la Fleur directa que siempre he conocido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé cómo ser alguien más. Tal vez lo haya intentado en el pasado, pero eso nunca pareció funcionar ¿sabes? Ya he decidido que si tengo que ser alguien más con un hombre, entonces no necesito estar ahí.

—Y yo siempre he sostenido que eres una mujer extremadamente inteligente. Pero querida, no es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sí, es bueno. Pero es cierto.

—Lo sé—Susurró.

—Entones, cuéntame cómo es que estás en Londres—Dijo él mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás en la silla. Ahora tenía una vista mucho mejor de ella y le gustaba mirarla. Le gustaba saber que al menos por ahora era de él. Su mujer. Su posesión.

—Remus—Dijo a modo de explicación. —Nos conocimos en Las Vegas. Tiene un club aquí y mantiene una residencia aquí.

Está bien, tal vez esa no fue la mejor pregunta pero ahora que había abierto ese particular tarro con gusanos e infiernos, el hombre formaba parte de gran parte de su vida y la razón de que Fleur estuviera sentada frente a Cedric ahora. No podía ser ignorado aunque fuera lo que Cedric más quisiera.

— ¿Entonces cómo terminaste tú en Las Vegas? Ella hizo una mueca.

—Mi última relación. Sueno como todo un desastre ¿no es así?

Como si no pudiera tomar decisiones propias y vagara de hombre en hombre siguiéndolos hasta donde quiera que se dirigieran.

El disgusto en su voz era pesado y sacudió la cabeza incluso mientras hablaba.

—No vivía en Las Vegas. Estaba ahí con Terry en un viaje de placer.

—Siendo Terry el imbécil con el cual estabas involucrada antes de Remus— Confirmó Cedric.

Ella asintió.

—Conocí a Terry en Los Ángeles. No había estado involucrada seriamente con otro hombre durante dos años. Tenía citas pero nada fuerte y definitivamente nada que llevaría a una relación dominante-sumisa a tiempo completo.

Cedric se sentó un poco más hacia adelante.

—Está bien, déjame preguntar porque ahora tengo curiosidad. Cuando dices a tiempo completo ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Ella suspiró.

—No confío con facilidad, lo cual probablemente suena como una chorrada para ti. Probablemente parezco una estúpida ingenua que confía en cualquier hombre que parezca un poco autoritario.

—Eso no es para nada lo que pienso.

—He tenido cinco relaciones que podría llamar a tiempo completo, relaciones serias en las que voluntariamente le di el control a un hombre. Dos de ellas fueron contigo y Remus. Eso deja tres en… mmm… los últimos nueve años, ya que he estado con Remus durante el último año.

De los cinco, diría que sólo confié completa e inequívocamente en ti y Remus. No estoy diciendo que los otros dos aparte de Terry fueran terribles. No lo fueron.

Cedric la miró con cuidado, la consternación en los ojos de ella y lo nerviosa que se puso de repente. Aparentemente no se sentía cómoda discutiendo su pasado, pero era importante para él saber lo que había pasado durante los diez años después que la dejara.

—Pero entre esas relaciones estables, visité clubes, solté algo de vapor, hice unas pocas escenas pero siempre lo odiaba después porque se sentía falso y arreglado.

Él se tensó mientras la imaginaba en algún club de calabozos oscuros como el culo, con un montón de tipos aspirantes que usaban demasiado cuero, y balanceando látigos y cadenas. Cristo. Sobre su cadáver ella volvería a aventurarse alguna vez en uno de esos. La sola idea de lo que podría haberle sucedido lo hacía mostrar los dientes y le debilitaba las rodillas.

Ella ondeó una mano con ligereza.

—De cualquier modo, volvamos a Las Vegas y cómo llegué ahí.

Estaba viviendo en Los Ángeles cuando conocí a Terry. Había tenido una pelea con mis padres después de última relación porque habían llegado inesperadamente a visitarme. Vivía en Bristol en ese tiempo. Sólo digamos que vieron más de lo que una chica querría que vieran sus padres.

Estaban horrorizados. Llamaron a la policía y fue un inmenso desastre para arreglar y estaba avergonzada como el infierno.

Mamá y papá estaban mortificados. Yo estaba mortificada. El tipo con el que estaba, estaba molesto porque pasó la noche en la comisaría mientras yo les explicaba a los policías que estaba en una relación consensuada y que no estaba siendo maltratada.

—Jesús—Murmuró Cedric. Podía imaginarse muy bien cómo había resultado eso con sus padres.

—Necesitaba un corte limpio y algo de distancia. Mamá y papá, después de su horror inicial, estaban molestos y desaprobaban lo que hacía, y es una palabra suave para eso. Básicamente se me dijo que no era bienvenida en su hogar mientras eligiera vivir una vida de pecado y si no cambiaba mis maneras, me iba a ir directa al infierno.

—Qué agradable—Dijo mordaz. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tú sabes cómo eran, Cedric. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo firmes que son en sus opiniones. La primera vez que vieron mi tatuaje pensé que mi madre iba a explotar. Realmente llamó e hizo una cita para quitármelo.

—Aun así, eso no debe haber sido fácil para ti—Dijo calladamente. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—No, no lo fue. Primero pensé que les daría algo de tiempo.

Haría una ruptura limpia. Dejar que las emociones se calmaran y luego volvería a contactar con ellos.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

—No. Me fui a Los Ángeles y podía usar la excusa de que estaba ocupada o que estaba envuelta en mi propia vida, pero la simple verdad es que estaba asustada -sigo estando asustada- de que si los contactaba otra vez, o realmente iba a verlos, que me cerraran la puerta en la cara, y no estoy segura de poder manejar eso. Pensar o asumir lo que va a suceder es muy distinto de la fría realidad de verlo.

—Lo entiendo—Dijo Cedric. —Aun así, tal vez…

Ella asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Sigo diciendo tal vez. Tal vez algún día. Quizás algún día lo haré. Pero entonces me involucré con Terry, y tal vez en la parte posterior de mi mente pensé que ellos tenían razón sobre mí porque me sentía tan miserable con él, y no había nada correcto sobre mi relación con él. Simplemente no podía enfrentar su juicio porque una pequeña parte de mí se preguntaba si ellos habían tenido razón sobre mí todo el tiempo y yo había salido de algún juego de genes mutantes.

Cedric frunció el ceño, sintiendo el caliente borde de la ira rasgando a través de el.

— ¿Y todavía te sientes de ese modo?

—No. Es el modo en que me sentía entonces, pero tienes que entender que era una ruina y dramaticé todo. Así que para volver al punto de todo esto, Terry quería ir a Las Vegas por un fin de semana. Realmente no quería ir a ningún lugar con él pero todavía me seguía aferrando a la idea de que le debía mi lealtad y mi obediencia. Fui una estúpida, pero ahí lo tienes. Fui, y fue el peor fin de semana de mi vida.

Las cejas de Cedric se levantaron. Quería presionar. Quería saber con detalles exactos precisamente lo que sucedió y no quería que quedara nada fuera. Remus había cubierto parte de ello, pero había sido vago. Fleur había insinuado las cosas que Terry había hecho, pero Cedric quería los hechos duros porque luego quería ir a patearle el culo.

—Qué te hizo, Fleur—Preguntó suavemente.

Fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que traía la comida. Fleur parecía aliviada, pero Cedric no lo iba a dejar pasar. Era un hombre paciente, y esta era información clave.

Esperó hasta que ella tuvo su comida y el camarero desapareció.

— ¿Fleur?—Indujo.

Ella dejó el tenedor y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo en una mueca infeliz.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso. Suena como algo salido de una fiesta de fraternidad en lugar de un hombre de treinta y tantos con una cantidad razonable de inteligencia.

Cedric frunció los labios.

—Diría que estás siendo generosa en el factor inteligencia, pero continúa.

—Él quiso demostrar su autoridad sobre mí de una manera muy pública. Fue cruel y me humilló en cada oportunidad. Si eso no fuera suficiente, también quiso tener una auténtica orgía en su habitación de hotel. Una orgía en la cual quería que yo participara. Soy tan depravada como cualquiera, pero mis gustos simplemente no van hacia las mujeres.

Él folló hasta salírsele los sesos, pero yo no tenía deseos de unirme. Todo el tiempo me provocó diciéndome que eran buenas siguiendo instrucciones, blablabla. Bueno, por supuesto, les estaba pagando un montón de dinero.

—Hijo de puta—Dijo mordaz. — ¿Te hirió, Fleur? ¿Quiero decir físicamente? Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma, aunque probablemente sea difícil para ti creerlo. Estaba consternada conmigo misma por soportar su mierda durante todo el tiempo que lo hice. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Él estaba ahí, fue cómodo -por un tiempo- y no me sentía tan sola cuando estaba con él. Al principio por lo menos. Después de un tiempo, creo que me sentía incluso más sola cuando estaba con él simplemente porque sabía que la relación era un desastre.

Volvió a ondear la mano y negar con la cabeza.

—De cualquier modo, para acortar la historia, empaqué mi mierda y conseguí mi propia habitación en el hotel. La noche siguiente fui a un club porque adoro la música y adoro bailar, y simplemente quería soltarme por un rato. No quería tener que pensar o sentir. Lo último que quería era liarme con otro hombre, pero conocí a Remus y todavía no estoy segura de lo que sucedió exactamente. Me llevó a su casa, y he estado con él desde entonces.

Había un montón que estaba pasando por alto. La dejó comer y se concentró en su propia comida por un rato antes de volver suavemente la conversación a Remus.

Fleur suspiró.

—Lo utilicé. Al principio, quiero decir. Él lo sabía. Yo lo sabía. No parecía importarle y fui honesta con él. Pero me ayudó a levantar los trozos, y me devolvió algo que había estado extrañando desde todo el incidente con mamá y papá en Bristol.

Me devolvió a mí misma. Mi confianza. Mi sentido de identidad y me hizo saber que estaba bien ser yo, y se negó a dejar que me disculpara por quien yo era o lo que quería.

Él quería odiar al bastardo. Realmente lo hacía. Pero maldita sea, había cuidado de Fleur cuando más lo necesitó. ¿Cómo podría sostener eso contra Remus? Si no fuera por Remus podría estar fuera allá en Los Ángeles, Las Vegas, o estancada en alguna horrible relación con algún bastardo que no la tratara como el tesoro que era.

El pensamiento lo hacía sentirse enfermo. La idea de que le debiera a Remus gratitud lo hacía sentir más incómodo. Ni siquiera iba a pensar en lo que le debía a Remus por estas dos semanas, porque iba a ser un completo bastardo e iba a luchar por Fleur con todo lo que tenía.

—Lo realmente malo era que antes de Terry, y antes de ese desastre con mamá y papá, yo estaba totalmente cómoda en mi piel. Así que no fue como si no supiera cómo estar bien con quién yo era o que me faltara autoconfianza. Sólo la perdí por un rato y tenía que volver a encontrarla. De algún modo creo que yo habría sido más indulgente si siempre hubiera sido insegura y vacilante.

Le dolía la auto condenación en su voz.

—Estás siendo demasiado dura contigo misma, querida. No te perdiste a ti misma por mucho tiempo, y a pesar de lo que hayas podido decirte a ti misma, no hay modo de que jamás me vayas a hacer creer que finalmente no hubieras recuperado todo sin Remus. Estoy seguro de que él ayudó y me alegra que estuviera ahí en un momento en que lo necesitabas.

Pero te conozco. Puede que hayas tenido un contratiempo pero de ningún modo habrías mantenido esa cáscara de ti misma por mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa de ella fue más torcida esta vez. Puso un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en su palma mientras lo miraba.

—Eres muy bueno para mi ego, Cedric Diggory.

—Y tú simplemente eres buena para mí, Fleur Delacure.

La traviesa sonrisa de ella estaba de vuelta y se le formó un hoyuelo en la mejilla mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Algo del fuego había vuelto a sus ojos y titilaban con una risa silenciosa.

—Vayamos a hacer algo divertido.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Su sonrisa se profundizó.

—Oh, no lo sé. Tú eres bastante hábil con la cuerda. Él echó atrás la cabeza y se rió.

—Salgamos de aquí. Estoy seguro que pensaré en algo que podamos hacer. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba de la silla.

— ¿Qué hay de la cuenta?

Él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—En mi cuenta.

Ella se limpió las manos y luego deslizó los dedos alrededor de los suyos, permitiéndole ponerla de pie. Él mantuvo el agarre mientras caminaban hacia fuera. En la puerta se detuvo lo suficiente para ayudarla a ponerse su ligera chaqueta y luego salieron.

Él iba delante de ella cuando repentinamente se abalanzó sobre él desde atrás. Subió a su espalda y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, riéndose junto a su oído.

Como represalia, dio vueltas con ella hasta que ella se rió y rogó que se detuviera antes que vomitara la comida. La agarró por debajo de las rodillas, levantándola más alto y se fue hacia el coche.

Ella se recuperó y se rió todo el camino, y él sonrió, dejando que su felicidad lo cubriera como el sol. Probablemente se veían como idiotas, pero le importaba una mierda. Daría casi cualquier cosa por oírla reír tan libremente.

Estaban acercándose a su auto cuando un Mercedes plateado se estacionó en el lugar frente a ellos. Cedric se detuvo cuando Remus salió del auto. Su fría mirada se deslizó sobre Cedric y Fleur, y luego miró más allá de ellos hacia la entrada del restaurante.

Fleur se quedó completamente quieta. Tan silenciosa que ni siquiera podía oírla respirar.

Sin decir una palabra, Remus pasó por delante de ellos. Sin reconocerlos. Sin una sola palabra de saludo. La inspiración de Fleur fue aguda en el oído de Cedric. Su angustia irradiaba en oleadas y Cedric contuvo una serie de maldiciones antes de que pudieran escapar de sus labios.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_


End file.
